Kawari Sezai No
by Sora Eater
Summary: La nueva generación de los guardianes a nacido. Entre ellos las hermanas Tsukiyomi. Yuzuyu, Suzume, Mirai y Marry. Con la llegada de Yanase Yuu, Yukina Shin y Ren Kouha su vida da un giro 90º tendrán que combatir contra la empresa más fuerte que busca la voluntad del Embrión. ¿Podrán contra ellos? ¿Cuales son sus deseos? ¿Podrán sacar a los tres chicos de la oscuridad?
1. Sus nombres son

Miles de años han pasado... mentira... siglos... tampoco... decadas... aun menos... varios años han pasado desde que la portadora de las cuatro Charas termino con la batalla por Embrión, tiene 24 años, es una adulta famosa por ser una grandiosa modelo. A pesar de su corta edad tuvo que tomar un descanso gracias a un afortunado hecho. Estaba en sus nueve meses de embarazo y pronto daría a luz. Por ello su amado esposo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, dejó las giras fueras del país y la ciudad, por eso solo daba conciertos dentro y cuando su esposa lo acompañaba, o cuando su hermana y cuñado la cuidaba.

Insito, si sigues así, te darán problemas del corazón cuando personita entre a la adolescencía - dijo la Amu adulta, su cabello ahora le llega a la cintura y esta muy orgullosa de su enorme barriga de embarazo, ya que posa sus manos encima de ella.

Cállate... - dijo con un puchero leve Ikuto, pero desviándo la mirada de su mujer, para escuchar la leve risa de su mujer.

Tú no eres el único que puede andar molestando a otros - Amu sonrió con ternura. Miró fijamente el Humpty Lock fijamente un tanto meláncolica - Algunas veces quisiera volver a ser una niña... los adultos no pueden andar con sus Charas - dijo un tanto triste, Ikuto la miro fijamente.

No siempre debes sentirte así.

Lo sé, es que las extraño... Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia... - sonrió levemente mirando a Ikuto - Como tú a Yoru.

Bueno... tal vez nuestras personitas tengan sus propios Charas - dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Personitas? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? - dijo Amu encarnando una ceja. Ikuto sonrió y se levanto de la silla y apoyo una mano en la mesa para la otra tomar el mentón de la peli-rosa, que no mostro muestra alguna de sentimiento.

Sabes muy bien que no me conformare con uno solo ¿verdad? - dijo Ikuto - Además estaremos muy ocupados cuando estemos libres - una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro, un sonrojo fuerte tomo la cara de la peli-rosa. Él le beso la frente para luego comerla a besos.

Neko-Hentai... - dijo sonrojada apartando la mirada, pero su mentón aún esta bajo merced del hombre.

¿Tú crees?

Si no es así... estoy en otra dimensión... - dijo entre risas la mujer.

Que graciosa... - dijo Ikuto con ironía, Amu lo aparto tranquilamente - ¿Amu? - la miro confundido, era normal que lo apartará con un puñetazo, pero así de tranquila no lo era.

Ikuto... - dijo seriamente - ¡DUELE! - grito.

¡Utau! ¡Utau! ¡El único día que no estás en todas partes de mi casa! - dijo como un lunatico, tomo a su esposa y de un solo golpe se metieron al carro - ¡Respira ondo y no...!

¡ITEEE! - grito Amu.

Grites... - termino de hablar para comenzar a andar en el carro, luego en el camino, se podían escuchar los gritos de ¿Utau? Aun más duros que los de Amu por el telefono mientras hablaba con Ikuto. Al llegar al hospital llevaron a Amu a la habitación de parto, junto con Utau y su suegra. Mientras que él da vueltas como un gato por toda la sala de estar, Ami lo miro con una gota en la cien, Ami ahora tiene 17 años es toda una chica madura e inteligente, aún tiene el poder de ver las Charas de los demás y lleva un niño en brazos.

Ikuto-nii-san te vas a caer si sigues dando vueltas - dijo Tadase con una gota en la cien. A él lo acompaña una niña pequeña de un año cabello rubio dormida y un niño en brazos.

Eso no es cierto pequeño King - se cayo.

Te lo dijeron - dijo llegando Yaya de la nada, mientras se sacudía harina del cabello.

Llegas tarde, Yaya-san, Kairi-san está atendiendo a Onee-chan, toma a Yashiro-chan - dijo Ami entregándole al bebe a la mujer ahora, pero con un toque de niñez y alegría en su rostro.

¡Tus nervios por ser padre son graciosos! - dijo Kukai con un niño de un año montado en su cabeza de cabello rubio corto.

Eres patético, Ikuto - dijeron con burla Rima y Nagihiko, Nagihiko lleva a una bebe pequeña, más de lo una usual.

¡Querido hermanito! - grito Utau con una sonrisa, corriendo hacía ellos - Es una niña - sonrió tierna mostrando a la bebe.

¡Que linda! - dijo Yaya un poco sonrojada - Pero nadie le gana a mi Yashiro-tan - hizo un puchero abrazando a su niño. Ikuto miro indiferente a su bebe según todos, pero por dentro un pequeño Ikuto saltaba de un lado a otro, pero movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Voy a tener bastantes problemas dentro de 12 años - solto con una sonrisa tocándo el moflete de su bebe, para escucharse un grito atroz - ¿Qué? - miro a la puerta como mecánica.

¡Utau-chan! ¡Aún no terminamos! - dijo nerviosa la madre subiendo sus lentes - ¡Viene otro! - Utau entro como rayo a la sala de nuevo.

¡¿Otro?! - gritaron todos los presentes, menos Ami y su padre que estaban emocionados. Ami diseñaba nuevos diseños para sus sobrinas, iba a ser muy feliz.

¡Serán gemelas! - exclamo Tadase con una sonrisa.

Tenedla - Ikuto le entrego la bebe a su cuñada que dejó de soñar despierta y vio a la dulce niña de piel clara y un poco de cabello azul, para dejarse caer en la silla - No puedo decir nada, hace nada dije que quería "personitas" en plural - dijo Ikuto rascando su nuca nervioso.

¡Aquí viene mi segunda nieta! - dijo el padre feliz tomando las fotos, de la criatura pequeña, un poco más pequeña que la otra.

Toma - dijo la madre dandosela a Ikuto que se sonrojo levemente.

¿Por qué salen tan tiernas? - cuestiono dandose vuelta para todos negar con la cabeza.

Sumimasen... - sonó la voz de Utau nerviosa, todos tragaron duro - Aún no acabamos.

¿Cómo? - dijo confundido Kukai chibi.

Al parecer no son gemelas, si no... trillizas - dijo con una gota en la cien.

¡¿NANI?! - gritaron todos, el grito feroz de Amu se escucho por todo el hospital.

¡UTAU TSUKIYOMI HOSHINA VEN AQUÍ ONEGAI! - grito Amu, esta volvió a la sala. Ikuto le entrego la bebe a Rima.

Yo tenía que abrir mi bocota... - dijo Ikuto desplomandose en el suelo - ... y usted me tenía que escuchar ¿verdad?

Es tan linda como Sorata - dijo Rima mirandola fijamente con un aura gentil y floreada pero seria. A Nagihiko le cayo una gota en la cien.

Después de unos minutos las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el doctor salió que resulto ser Kairi limpiando sus lentes.

¡Yosh! ¡Lo considero un buen trabajo! - dijo Kairi con una sonrisa, dandole un beso a Yaya en la frente. Todos entraron a la sala juntos, Amu estaba toda sudada y su cabello hecho un moño, tiene una sonrisa que nadie le puede quitar mientras llora abrazando a una bebe, que a difrencia de sus hermanas tiene el cabello rosa.

¡Amu-chi!

¡Amu-chan!

¡Onee-chan!

¡Amu! - Cantaron el nombre de la mujer que les dio una sonrisa.

Mis sobrinas son muy bonitas Amu - dijo Kukai con una sonrisa,

Gracias Kukai - dijo Amu con una sonrisa tierna, miro a Ikuto - Ikuto... - dijo triste. Él le beso la frente y esta cerro sus ojos.

Gracias... no salgan más, onegai - pidio mirandola con una sonrisa.

Tu habías dicho: "personitas" en plural - recordó Amu.

Pero no todas de una - aclaro él, la abrazó con fuerza - Hontô arigatou - ella cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa - Hola , pequeña - dijo viendo a su tercera hija.

¿Ne? ¿Puedo escoger los nombres? - dijo Ami con una sonrisa. Ellos acentaron con una sonrisa - Yuzuyu, Suzume y Mirai, en el orden que vinieron al mundo - vio a "Yuzuyu" Amu acento con una sonrisa al igual que Ikuto. Tadase, Kairi y Yaya se acercaron a ella aún con sus bebes.

Hola, Yuzuyu - dijeron con una sonrisa.

Hola, Suzume - dijeron Nagihiko, Rima, Utau y Kukai con una sonrisa.

Hola, Mirai - dijeron los padres a la última bebe, pudo haber sido su imaginación pero todas sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres.


	2. Iniciando Todo

Otro día más en la ciudad. Se puede veer una casa de dos plantas bastante amplia, color blanco con techo negro, con aura tranquila y cálida. A un lado de la primera rejilla de la escalera se puede ver en una pila el nombre de los "Tsukiyomi".

¡Un perfecto desayuno japonés! - exclamo una linda chica, de 14 años, ni menos ni más. Con el cabello azul hasta el muslo perfectamente cortado -recto, cuadrado- con piel clara y cara fina. Usa un uniforme un tanto raro. Una camisa blanca, encima un chaleco negro cerrado, con botones blancos. Una chaqueta blanca con borde dorado, en su cuello hay una especie de lazo-corbata roja, su chaqueta le llega al muslo y en la cintura hay un cinturón negro. Usa una falda negra. Medias negras hasta el muslo -si, todo en ella le llega al muslo- botines blancos con marrón (diseño inicial del uniforme g03. . )

 **Tsukiyomi Suzume ( 月 詠 すずめ)**

 **Trilliza número "2"**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo de Preparatoria.**

 **Escuela de Las estrellas y los cielos: 星と天の学校 (Hoshi to ten no gakkō)**

¡Huele delicioso! ¡Suzu-chan! - dijo una linda voz.

Gracias, Arba - dijo con una sonrisa, Arba es una chara de cabello largo color castaño atado en dos largas coletas, con ojos rojos y una gema dorada en su frente, usa ropas arabes lindas de color dorado con blanco.

Suzume, tiene las vitaminas suficientes para un buen día hoy - dijo con una sonrisa un chara.

Gracias, Zepar-kun - dijo con una sonrisa. Zepar es un chara chico, tiene apariencia de pequeño diablillo con gran barriga, un par de alas de dragón color negro, su cabello es verde, con orejas largas color crema con aretes, además de lucir un tercer ojo en la frente de posee una prominente iris color naranja y unos pequeños cuernos a sus lados, y desde sus orejas unos cuernos de apariencia robusta y frondosa, color crema sobre sus ante-brazos posee un par de brazaletes dorados; también posee una cola similar a un búfalo solo que mas larga y del mismo color que el resto del color rojo. En sus brazos cuenta con unas bandas de oro que los rodean así como un gran collar dorado sobre su cuello y un cinturón con una hebilla redonda y dorada.

No comiences Zepar, todo lo que haga Suzu-chan con esfuerzo es delicioso - dijo una tercera voz.

Gracias, Vienea - Vienea es su tercera chara tiene el cabello azul claro y largo atado en una coleta alta y su cabello se divide en dos, usa ropas de dios griego del mar ya que tiene escamas pegadas en sus brazos - ¡Yuzu, Mira, **Marry** , bajen a desayunar! - grito a todo pulmón moviendo hasta la casa, sus charas la miraron aun aturdidos - Cada vez me escuchan menos - ellos se encogieron de hombros y la ayudaron a colocar la mesa, todos sonrieron chibis cuando vieron la mesa resplandeciente, en serio era un desayuno japonés perfecto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una chica comenzó a bajar por el barandal de la escalera y caer exactamente de pie. Es una chica de 14 años, cabello azul hasta su cintura, un poco desordenado, de todo su cabello solo dos mechones recaen en su pecho, su flequillo es recto y recoge algunos mechones de medio lado, su rostro no tiene muchas caracteristicas, más que sus grandes y confiables ojos azules. A pesar de ir a la misma escuela, ella, lo único que usan en común es la falda, la camisa blanca, y la corbata roja. Usa una chaqueta holgada de color negro hasta casi sus rodillas, con bordes y detalles dorados, de mangas un poco más largas que sus manos casi hasta sus dedos, las cuales sus uñas están pintadas de color negro. La corbata la usa suelata y no lleva chaleco. Usa medias negras hasta las rodillas y botines marrones que se recogen y su interior parece un ajedrez

 **Tsukiyomi Yuzuyu. ( 月 詠 ゆずゆ)**

 **Trilliza número "1"**

 **14 años**

 **Segundo de Preparatoria.**

 **Escuela de Las estrellas y los cielos: 星と天の学校 (Hoshi to ten no gakkō)**

¡Ohayo, Suzu! - dijo con una sonrisa poniendo un amor y paz cerca de su rostro, una linda baba salio de su boca al oler la comida - Huele bien.

Gracias, Yuzu. Y Buenos Días, Falan, Agares, Kotori - dijo con una sonrisa Suzume

 **Falan** : Su primera Chara, es una chica de cabello naranja largo, atado en una coleta que hace dos lazos extraños, de piel muy clara y ojos verdes, usa ropas arabes color naranja con dorado y blanco. Su personalidad es un tanto despreocupada, lo que muestra al estar durmiendo en la cabeza de su dueña.

 **Agares** : Es su segundo chara, su cabello es violeta y desordenado. Él tiene una gran collar alrededor de su cuello que cuelga hasta pasando su cintura, en sus brazos tienen uñas largas similares a las de un zorro. También tiene una larga cola también de color violeta y un tatuaje oscuro alrededor de su ojo derecho. Lleva puesto una toga blanca cruzada en el dorso y otra amarilla en sobre sus caderas y también lleva un cinturón.

 **Kotori** : su tercera chara, una chica de cabello rosado oscuro y fuerte, con dos lazos uno de color negro y otro de color blanco, ojos del mismo color, lleva un traje kimono revaldor de guerrera rojo y blanco, con colores crema.

¿Mira y Marry? - pregunto confundida Arba.

Deben seguir durmiendo... - murmuro Falan aun medio dormida.

Tú no hables - murmuro Yuzuyu.

Aunque siempre es lo mismo con ellas - refuño Kotori.

Tal vez sea por que una sufre de anemia y la otra es una asmatica - dijo Zepar.

También por holgazanas - dijo Agares, como si fuera eso más obvio que lo que él chara habia dicho.

¡Mira, Marry! ¡Bajen ya! - grito Yuzuyu.

Es inútil... están completamente dormidas... - murmuraron Suzume y sus charas negando consecutivamente con la cabeza.

Eso es cierto... - dijeron al mismo tiempo los restantes, hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escucho, más gritos de dolor, a todos les cayo una gota en la cien, finalmente se escuchan bajones de la escalera. Luego se hizo acto de ella.

 **Tsukiyomi Mirai. (月 詠 未来)**

 **Trilliza número "3"**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo año de preparatoria.**

Una chica de estatura promedio. Cabello rosado liso hasta las rodillas, con las puntas onduladas, un flequillo casi recto, en pocas palabras la única con el color de cabello rosado de las hijas de Hinamori Amu. Ojos color azul zafiro grandes y amables. Su uniforme es todo otro caso, usa una chaqueta igual a la de su hermana mayor de grande pero color blanco con capucha negra, con borde de las mangas negras y guantes negros que dejan ver sus dedos, un collar negro con una cruz plateada -regalo de su madre- converses largas color negras con dedos blancos y trenzas blancas hasta sus rodillas.

¡Lo logre! - festejo chibi tranquila. Se escucho un tropezón - ¡¿Marry?! - se dio vuelta y un gran bulto blanco cayo encima de ella - Dolio...

Gomen... - dijo una voz pequeña, ligera, y tranquila.

 **Tsukiyomi Marry (月 詠 茉莉)**

 **Hija número "4".**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo de preparatoria.**

Marry es una chica de cabello blanco semi-ondulado hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño mechón sobresaliente -que por más que trate de ocultarlo no lo logra- tiene ojos grandes de color rosado fuerte y claro a la vez, ella usa el uniforme completo, pero a diferencia del resto usa una chaqueta grande blanca con líneas horizontales negras, hasta el tamaño de la falda, con una capucha color gris, usa medias largas que no se ve donde empieza negras y botines blancos con chispas negras.

¡No intentaron despertarnos! - grito llorando comicamente la niña albina.

Lo hicimos - dijeron el resto comiendo.

No coman sin nosotras - dijeron ambas sentandose. Todas comieron, pero las dos ultimas se quedaron unos minutos más. Todas salieron, Yuzuyu salio con una patineta negra con algo debajo, que no se identifico ya que la lanzo muy rápido.

Nos vemos, chicas - dijo haciendo un amor y paz para irse.

Me voy, Marry, Mira - dijo Suzu. Ambas chicas que se quedaron salieron un poco después. Habia una gran diferencia entre ellas y sus hermanas.

1.- El color de su cabello; 2.- Las calificaciones -aunque las de Marry nunca bajan de un 80-; 3.- el comportamiento refinado no son lo suyo -aunque Yuzuyu es muy inquieta- y por ultimo...

No tienen guardianes Charas.

No tardaron mucho para alcanzar a Suzume, Arba, Zepar y a Vinea, caminaron hasta llegar a un gigantesco instituto, de color blanco, con ventanas cristalizadas de colores con varios símbolos, imagenes y esculturas, con un gran patio y entrada. Una vez llegaron no tardaron en saludarles y ellas respondieron el saludo... y también escuchaban los rumores sobre las hermanas Tsukiyomi.

Sus padres son nada más y nada menos que Ikuto-sama y Amu-sama, tienen tanta suerte...

¡Ah...! Suzume-san es tan hermosa, refinada y delicada.

Hace una media hora llego Yuzuyu-san, tan energética y deportista como siempre.

Ella si sabe como mostrar su lado fuerte femenino.

Mirai-san, tan genial, con esa personalidad "cool&sexy" con esa actitud roquera y distante, una mirada serena y competitiva.

No nos olvidemos de Marry-san, tan tierna, con una apariencia de niña "lolita&emo".

Marry-san y Mirai-san son tan Kawais - ambas mencionadas suspiraron.

Ya comenzaron los rumores... - dijo Marry.

Animo, Mira, Marry - dijo tocando el hombro de las hermanas. Les dio una tierna sonrisa, los chicos que la vieron así no tardaronen sonrojarse y sus ojos volverse corazones.

Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, Suzu - dijo Mirai con una gota en la cien, a Marry también le cayo una.

¡¿En serio?! ¡Gomene! - dijo disculpándose.

¡Esa es nuestra Suzume - dijo Zepar asentando con la cabeza.

Hermosa y refinada - dijo Vinea con una sonrisa tierna.

Basta, que me siento avergonzada - dijo sonrojada chibi mientras toca sus mofletes.

¡KAWAI! - exclamaron los chicos con una hemorragía nasal.

Ya, en serio, denténganse - dijo Marry con una sonrisa forzada, nerviosa y molesta entrando a la escuela.

Nos vemos, Marry, Mira - dijo Suzume tomando otro rumbo, ambas hicieron lo mismo.

¿Hiciste la tarea Mira? - dijo tranquila Marry encarnando una ceja.

Sí, sí - dijo con un tic en el ojo, la había hecho a última hora, pero la había hecho.

Suzume iba caminando tranquila, entre risas y saludos, mientras veía como Vinea y Zepar discutían por algo sin mucha importancia, pero le era divertido. Suzume tiene una personalidad tranquila y cálida, una sonrisa hermosa. Una figura masculina llamo su atención,era un chico leyendo un libro y casi choca con ella.

Shiro-kun, si vas así por el pasillo vas a chocar con alguien - aclaro un tanto sonrojada.

Gomen, Suzume - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Es un chico de cabello castaño rozando el naranja, es ligeramente largo y un poco separado de su cabeza. Sus ojos son de un color azul casi celeste, visto a traves de grandes lentes de color rojo. Usa el uniforme perfecto al igual que Suzume, una camisa blanca, encima un chaleco negro, encima la chaqueta larga blanca. La corbata es de color azul y la usa dentro del chaleco, pantalones color gris un poco abombabdos y botas largas hasta las rodillas negras. (imagen inicial del uniforme: i00. wsphoto/v0/1904629544_ )

 **Sanjou Yashiro (三条 那社).**

 **Hijo único.**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo de Preparatoria.**

¿En serio te gusto ese libro? - cuestiono con una sonrisa.

Sí. No lo puedo evitar - dijo guardandolo en su bolso - ¿Mirai y Marry vinieron a clases? - comenzaron a caminar hacia su propio salón.

Sí ¿qué pasa? - dijo encarnando una ceja confundida.

Su salón... tiene dos nuevos compañeros... hay que estar preparados - dijo seriamente entrecerrando la mirada.

¿Como va eso? - dijo confundida Suzume. Él paro en seco.

...Aún no estoy seguro, pero creo... que no es son muy buenas influencias - dijo muy serio, Suzume bajo la mirada.

¿Y Kuroh? - trato de cambiar el tema serio de la conversación.

Está dormido en bolsillo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ese chara es el más vago que he visto, es lo contradictorio de ti Yashiro - dijo Zepar.

Tal vez sea, porque es el deseo de ser más relajado y tranquilo de Yashiro-kun - dijo Vinea. Al final llegaron a un salón y una silla salió volando hacia el rostro de ambos chicos que se agacharon.

Se puede ver perfectamente a Yuzu peleando con alguien, sus frentes están pegadas y bastantes sombrías.

¡¿De nuevo?! - exclamaron todos chibis asustados.

Yuzu discute con un chico de cabello rubio ligeramente largo, con dos finos ahoges que se mueven de un lado a otro, ojos color azul claro, piel blanca y el uniforme, aunque el lleva largas botas color beich, con una parte blanca.

 **Hotori Kazune (辺里 和音)**

 **Hijo menor.**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo de preparatoria.**

 **Líder del equipo de karate.**

¡Serás idiota! ¡Kazune-baka! ¡Te digo que con eso no es suficiente! - exclamo enojada Yuzu.

¡No necesito consejos de una vice-capitana! - grito el chico enojado.

¡Te mataré!

¡Intentalo! - ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Esto cada vez es más normal - dejeron chibis limpiando sus ropas los chicos.

* * *

En otro salón Marry y Mirai entraron al salón, para ser recibidas por lo saludos de los demás, pero el más importante para ellas fue el de:

Ohayo... - dijo tranquilamente una chica de cabello rubio liso hasta su pantorrila, con un flequillo ligeramente más largo que uno normal casi recayendo en sus ojos. Sus ojos son de un color ámbar amable con el borde superior de color purpura, usa lentes grandes de marco negro. Más el uniforme, usa medias negras que no se ven donde empiezan y converses blancas con borde rojo hasta las rodilas.

 **Fujisaki Sorata (藤咲空汰).**

 **Hija única.**

 **14 años.**

 **Segundo de preparatoria**.

Ohayo, Sora - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa leve.

¿Adivinen? - dijo con la cabeza un tanto en alto.

¿Qué? - se atrevió Marry.

Hay estudiantes transferidos - dijo Sorata neutral.

¿Nuevos estudiantes? - cuestiono Mirai encarnando una ceja.

Y estarán en nuestro salón - dijo la chica resignada.

¿Qué tipo de personas serán? - dijo Marry con una sonrisa.

No tengo idea - dijo con la misma la rubia.

Si sigues así de inocente Marry, no te separes de mi - dijo la peli-rosa.

Las tres chicas tienen extraños problemas de personalidad desde pequeñas, entonces sus padres ya se conocían y las presentaron y se llevaron muy bien, su lema es "No quiero que nadie vea mi verdadero ser, ya que no lo conozco, la capucha me da otra identidad, siempre la llevaremos juntas".

Sonó un telefono la voz de un chico grave y madura en nombre de una canción. Sorata abrió su telefono y lo bloqueo.

¡Oh... querido Kouha-sama, lamento ser una gran admiradora, permitime entregarme...! - decían ambas hermanas.

¡Urusai! - grito enojada sonrojada la rubia. Hizo un puchero.

Eso era lo que pensabas ¿ **desho**? (1-) - dijo Mirai. Él profesor entró. Su piel es clara, tiene el cabello café oscuro un poco largo, tiene un flequillo orientado hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Sus ojos son de color azul rey.

 **Yoshino Chiaki (吉野 千秋).**

 **Profesor diario de la clase Luna.**

 **29 años.**

Todos literalmente corrieron a sus puestos. Mientras que él los miraba fijamente y luego a unos papeles, suspiro.

Como debeís saber... hay dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio, son japoneses pero los últimos 5 años han estado en París Francia, pueden pasar - dijo encogiendose de hombros y señalando la puerta. Todos miraron fijamente la puerta hasta que se abrió, la mayoria de las chicas no pudieron evitar chillar al ver que los chicos hasta emitian un aura muy brillante y fría a la vez, pero eran sumamente apuestos. El primero es de unos 14 años. Parece una torre humana. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y un largo flequillo que enmarca los lados de su cara. Con unos penetrantes ojos de color verde claro, con un borde de color violeta, tienen un toque de nostalgia y misterio, distantes del mundo . Usa el uniforme a medias, ya que usa una chaqueta color jins en vez de la blanca con una capucha azul clara, con converses largas negras y un jins en vez de el pantalón original. El segundo tiene la cabellera larga hasta el cuello de color castaño, tiene un flequillo largo que cubre su frente de tono chocolate, con los ojos marrones rojizos. También es altísimo, con un pantalón negro lleno de correas y la camisa blanca negra en vez de blanca.

Mi nombre es Yukina Shin - dijo el primero fríamente.

Mi nombre es Yanase Yuu - dijo el otro con el mismo tono. A todas las chicas les corrió un lindo escalofrío por la espalda y Marry encarno una ceja.

¿Por qué todas sueñan con ellos? - murmuro confundida, pero encarno la mirada hacía un punto en específico. La mirada azuleja también lo hizo.

No se fijan en la guapa apariencia de los guapos y altos chicos, si no algo que están en su cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente eran algo que a ellas les faltan. Además de esa aura fría y distante al mundo, como si nada les importaran, si no, los charas que estaban encima de su cabeza. El que está encima de la cabeza del oji-jade, es un chara chico, con cabello largo verde con varias trenzas con un gorro grande negro que cubre su cabeza, pero se ve exactamente que es mitad zorro, debido a su cola, tiene ropas extrañas, entre ellas una chaqueta larga negra y debajo una camisa naranja y pantalón blanco. El de el oji-rojizo, es un chara mitad zorro también, pero su cabello es rubio con las puntas más oscuras, con orejas que se mueven de un lado a otro al igual que su cola, usa una camisa anaranjada con rayas negras y un chaleco negro, con unas bermudas grises.

Yukina-san, Yanase-san, por favor sentaos a un lado de ambas Tsukiyomi - dijo señalando los puestos, ambas como mecanicas miraron y lanzaron bufidos a la nada.

Sí, Yoshino-san las escucha cuando haga la próxima visita a su casa, no dudará en recodarselo a Ami-san - murmuro Sora, ambas se callaron y los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos. Ambas miraron hacia otro lado evitando la mirada sarnosa de los chicos, los miraron de reojo, y fruncieron el ceño al ver los charas dormilones de los chicos. Los chicos sacaron sus cuadernos y los charas cayeron a la mesa, se despertaron y miraron hacia todos lados curiosos, Marry no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura disimuladamente, ocultandola debajo de su chaqueta.

Lo ven ¿Desho? - murmuraron ambos con el flequillo bajo.

¿Eh? - emitieron chibis.

Ven tanto a Ukyo como a Tomoe, me sorprende que puedan verlo... contando con el hecho de que no tienen - las últimas palabras resonaron en su oídos, ambas apretaron sus puños, le dieron una sonrisa forzada con un aura, de te acercas a más de 3 metros te aorcamos.

Urusai... que no los tengamos, no es tu problema - les miraron retadoramente.

Entonces dejen de mirarnos, tanto a nostros como a nuestros charas - ambas giraron sus rostros para ver la sonrisa de superioridad - ¿Oyeron?

Son desagradables - dijo Marry sombría. El aura de ambas chicas creció y dicen por todas partes, no se acerquen más de 1 metro o los asesino.

Gracias - dijo con la misma sonrisa Yanase.

La clase paso como una tortura para ambas chicas. Además de querer matar a sus nuevos compañeros. Más la de sus chara. Era lo peor, sentían los pelos de punta.

Marry-san, puede leer el verso que sigue - ella se levanto y miro lo que decía, sonrió.

Vámonos juntos... - ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos - ¿Quieres venir al mundo dónde los deseos se hacen ralidad? - dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Que lindo sonó eso, gracias Marry-san - sonrió y volvió a dictar la clase.

El resto volvió a ser tortura, incluso se colocaron sus capuchas en la cabeza - Quitaos eso de la cabeza - dijo Yoshino mientras entregaba los examenes, a Mirai le cayo una gota en la cien. Había reprobado de nuevo ¿Algo más podía salir ese día?

Ach... - estornudo tiernamente alguien, pero no fue bueno para ojis-azules y oji-ámbar que miraron asustados a Marry, ella sonrió y nego con la cabeza.

Estoy bien - Yoshino volvió a seguir entregando examentes.

En el almuerzo trataron de olvidar lo que había pasado con sus nuevos compañeros, inclusive Sorata trato de subirles el animo, pero no funciono. Ambas vieron la imagen de sus compañeros, clavaron el palillo en el plato.

Iremos al salón de música - dijeron levantandose.

¡Shotto! ¡Mirai! ¡Marry! - dijo Sorata, pero sabía que era un caso perdido, suspiro, su télefono comenzó a sonar - ¿Sí? - entrecerro su mirada - No quiero - rápidamente colgo y miro la puerta y ya no estaban, suspiro.

No detuvieron su camintata hasta que llegaron al salón de música, una vez dentro. Ambas se sentaron en el piano y se quedaron mirando cada una reflexionando. Aunque no siempre reprobaban, a diferencia de deportes, pues Mirai es anemica y Marry una asmatica. No podían evitarlo. Aunque eran las únicas de las cuatro que debían repitir los exámenes que suspendiero.

Suzume es un genio, en todas las materias le iba bien, pero su única debilidad son los deportes o lastimaba a alguien, o a ella misma.

Yuzuyu en cambio, es una maestra en los deportes, cualquier cosa humanista, pero alguna cosa que se relaciones a los números, le va espantoso, pero la verdad es que en los exámenes, justo en el límete los pasaba.

¿Seremos calamidades? - cocluyeron tocando las teclas del piano. Pensaron en los Charas que tienen sus hermanas, Kazune, Yashiro y ahora Yukina y Yanase, no es envidia, pero un motivo excelente para sentirse inferiores a todos, pero en eso se entendían.

Dos manos más se unieron asustandolas, giraron por instinto su rostro y vieron a Yuzu.

Suzu y yo llegaremos tarde, por lo que deberán preparar la cena. Bueno, Suzu llegara aún más tarde - dijo tranquilamente.

Y como vos incendias todo lo que haces, nosotras tenemos que cocinar - dijo Marry con la mirada entrecerrada.

Muy graciosa... - dijo revolviendo el cabello de la albina - Aunque es verdad, nos vemos - le hizo lo mismo a su otra hermana y se fue.

Finalmente su larga tortura dio fin cuando la campana que daba fin a la clase de ese día sonó. Caminaban de vuelta a casa con la compañía de Sorata, hablando alegres de sus planes para ir el domingo al cine, pero a una cuadra antes de su casa se separan. Sorata hizo una seña amor y paz y se fue por la derecha. Vivían respectiamente cerca.

Continuaron con su camino, pero se sorprenden al ver a unos metros en el parque frente a unas cuadras de más de su casa a Yanase y a Yukina con sus charas, pero no estaban solos, hablaban con una mujer adulta, lo único que optaron fue por esconderse. Intentaron oír de la conversación, pero no hubo caso, lo que hizo que su pulso se fuera fue: Embrión y Robar el Humpty Lock. Y eso realmente las sorprendió, especialmente por lo último, ya que sabíanque ese candado le pertenecía exclusivamente a su madre.

Miraron nuevamente de reojo, pero notaron que ya no había nadie, creyendo que ya se habían ido mientras pensaban. Se disponían a seguir su camino y regresar a su casa. Cuando sintió que se separaban la una de la otra. Marry se encuentra tirada a unos metros de su hermana mientras encima están los ojos color castaño rojizo, mientras que Mirai es acorralada en el árbol por Yukina. Ellos fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera lo notaron. Ambos están peligrosamente de sus rostros, pero ambas se muestran indiferentes.

¿Qué? - murmuro Marry un poco contraída tratando de alejarlo, pues si alguien los veía pensaría mal.

Una pequeña y linda gatita ha sido acorralada por un zorro - dijo Yukina.

No te me acerques - dijo indiferente, pero aquella cercanía la había puesto nerviosa, sabía que a Marry no, pues Marry es más inocente que ella. Y ninguna de las dos habían estado así de cerca de un hombre, más que su padre.

Tsukiyomi Mirai, ¿no? Conozco a tus padres... les causaron grandes problemas al mío hace años - dijo fríamente.

Mira... - dijo preocupada Marry.

Eres una extraña persona, parece que eres del tipo de persona que se preocupa por otras mientras es acorralada - dijo Yanase tomando el mentón de ella para que lo mirara - ¿No es así? Tsukiyomi Marry - le sonrió con burla, haciendo que ella fruña el ceño.

No me interesa - dijo Mirai.

Escuha, se que espiar está mal, pero creo que peor es robar. El Humpty Lock es de mi madre, así que escúchame bien.. - Marry le jalo de la chaqueta para que entendiera.

Escucha bien Yukina, abre tus orejotas de zorro... - dijo seriamente Mirai apartando a Yukina lo alejo de ella lo suficiente.

¡No vamos a permitir que roben el candado de mi Oka-sama! - gritaron en sus rostros.

Marry como pudo se libro del ataque de Yanase y ambas se fueron corriendo, pero del bolso de Marry cayo algo que Yanase tomo entre sus manos.

¿Causarán problemas esas dos? ¿Shin? ¿Yuu? - preguntaron ambos Charas.

Lo dudo, son pequeñas molestias - dijo Yukina metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Yuu?

¿Una... partitura? - dijo confundido mirando fijamente lo que vio.

Es de noche, una vez que estaban las hermanas en casa, la cena comenzó, comían en un silencio incómodo. Las menores pensando aún en los dos encuentros que habían tenido con Yukina y Yanase, causándole una ira absoluta, en cambio, las otras dos, preocupadas por sus hermanas menores por verlas así.

Mirai, Marry - rompió finalemente el silencio Suzu - ¿Hay algo que les moleste? - pregunto un poco nerviosa.

¿Eh? - las miraron chibis sorprendidas - ¿Por qué la pregunta? - tomaron un pedazo de camaron frito y se lo comieron.

Si las miradas matasen, su cena hace mucho que estaría hecha picadillo -fue la respuesta de Yuzu.

Estamos bien, en serio - dijo por ambas Mirai.

¿No estarán así por qué volvisteis a raspar un examen? - pregunto Suzu.

¿De nuevo? - dijo confundida Yuzu.

No es eso, en serio, no sucede nada - dijo dandole una sonrisa tranquila a ambas, se levantaron.

No vamos a dormir, oyasumi - dijeron ambas dandoles las espaldas para que nadie viese su rostro.

Llegaron a un cuarto que vale por dos, que tiene un simple estilo para dividirlos. Tiene dos grandes camas para dormir, la pintura es blanca y en un lado hay un piano. Mientras que en el otro un sin fin de libros.

Mirai cerro la puerta con seguro y se rescosto contra esta. Marry se hizo un ovillo con su cuerpo, y luego la miro preocupada.

¿Estamos bien? - pregunto.

Sí, no nos dejaremos caer - dijo dandole una sonrisa. Al ir a la cama de Mirai para hablar al parecer notaron algo extraño. Era una pequeña caja blanca. De seguro los charas de sus hermanas lo habían puesto ahí. Curiosas por el contenido mientras lo ven con la cara sonrojada y con un aura que dice "tratando de controlarse por el contenido de la caja" sin evitarlo la abrieron y vieron un candado de oro y una gema de oro. El candado, con cuatro corazones rodeando la cerradura donde se pasa la llave, mientras que la gema dorada con varias aberturas como si fuesen hechas por una delgada y fina punta con cristal cubriendolo.

Es.. ¡El Humpty Lock! ¡Y el Lovely! - dijeron sorprendidas tomando cada una un objeto diferente. Lo alzaron al aire, miran la caja encontrando una única nota. Dejaron los objetos a un lado y la tomaron en sus manos. Pestañearon confundidas.

 _Mira, Marry-chan. Ahora su deber usarlos, aunque creo que sabéis que el Lovely Fortune lo cree yo. Recuerden que... **no debéis juzar a una persona por su actitud, sino por su verdadero Yo**_

 _Las ama su madre. Hinamori... perdón Tsukiyomi Amu._

Leyeron una y otra vez la nota, sin creer su contenido, se tiraron en el suelo. Su madre les había dejado ambos objetos a sus cuidados. Volvieron a tomar los objetos y lo comtemplaro por un largo timpo. Por una razón, quizas, solo quizas... fuese por que los acababan de ver, pero no pudieron evitar pensar en Yukina y Yanase, cosa que las hizo recordar la cercanía, comenzaron a rodar por todos lados sujetando su cabeza. Pero recordaron sus comentarios y de un movimiento rápido se pusieron de pie. Se miraron y salieron al balcón.

De seguro... cuando se enterén que tenemos estos... no tardarán en robarlos - dijeron ambas viendo los objetos, se miraron fijamente - No entiendo por que Oka-san nos dio esto a nosotras y no a nuestras hermanas, ni siquiera tenemos Charas, por lo que no podremos protegerlos de esos idiotas - lanzaron un suspiro al aire y luego sentarse y mirar fijamente las estrellas - ¡Ya veo! - se levantaron, juntaron sus manos y sus frentes - Deseo con todo mi corazón, ser fuerte para proteger todo lo que queremos, tener valor para lograrlo, poder para cumplir mis sueños... y también... encontrar mí verdadero yo.

Un nuvo día, como a las hermanas se les olvido cerrar las cortinas, la causa de despertar temprano por primera vez en su vida gracias a los rayos del sol, que las penetraron tanto que no tuvieron más opción.

Maldito sol... - dijo Mirai.

¿Por qué dejamos las cortinas abiertas? - se pregunto Marry, se movieron un poco en sus camas - ¿Ah? - sintieron algo en sus camas que no estaba en lo concreto, Creyeron que se habían dormido con los objetos en sus camas pero se hincaron con la intención de encontrarles.

Pero no fue así, ambas palidecieron hasta parecer una masa blanca, se encontraron con 6 huevos tendidos tres en cada colchón. Anonadas, no se habían dado cuenta que en los escritorios de sus camas, brillaban tanto como gema como candado.

¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué? E-E-Esto es... - se contrajeron y se abrazaron para correr por todo el cuarto - ¡Ah! ¡HEMOS PUESTO HUEVOS! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS QUEDARON LAS LEYES DE LA FISICA?!


	3. I

¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué? E-E-Esto es... - se contrajeron y se abrazaron para correr por todo el cuarto - ¡Ah! ¡HEMOS PUESTO HUEVOS! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS QUEDARON LAS LEYES DE LA FISICA?!

Cuando su pánico bajo un 2% al ver aquellos huevos en sus camas hasta que la puerta se abre, y ven a sus hermanas con sus Charas, quienes entraron preocupados por el grito, y se encontraron con el candado y la gema brillando y los huevos.

¡Más amigos! - dijo Arba con una sonrisa volando hacía los charas.

¡Ya era hora de que Marry y Mirai tuvieran los suyo! - dijo Falan colocandose encima de uno.

Era de esperarse si Amu-san nos pidió que le dejásemos el Humpty Lock y el Lovely Fortune - dijo Agares encogiendose de hombros.

¿Eh? - emitió confundida Mirai.

¿Son... nuestros propios Charas? - se pregunto Marry sonrojada.

Así es - fue la respuesta de ambas hermanas con una sonrisa.

Hablando del rey de roma, dejaron de brillar -dijeron examinandolos, pues ya no brillaban como antes.

¡Felicidades chicas! - dijo Zepar volando por todo el cuarto.

Son 6 eso quiere decir tres y tres, como nosotras - analizo Suzu tomando un huevo.

Aún no entiendo - dijo chibi confundida Yuzu - Normalmente las personas tiene Charas, en cambio las cuatro tenemos tres como una vez los tuvo Oka-san.

Ella tuvo cuatro, recuerda a Dia - dijo Marry.

Bueno, cuatro, pero aún así, si las cuatro tenemos 3 Charas, temenos la misma posibilidad de usar el candado, o la gema ¿no? ¿Por qué solo Marry y Mirai?

Tadase-san dijo que la siguiente en usarlo sería UNA de nosotras, en cuanto al candado, mientras que el destino ya había escogido a Marry para usar el Lovely Fortune. Además el Humpt Lock ni El Lovely reaccionaron cuando nuestros Charas nacieron - dijo Yuzu seriamente.

Esperad - pidio Marry - ¿Están diciendo que fuimos elegidas para usarlos? - al ver sus ahora objetos, lo tomaron con fuerza y los abrazaron.

Yukina... y Yanase, nuestros compañeros nuevos... ellos... quieren robarlos. Y también hablaron del Embrión - dijo Mirai preocupada.

Si va tras el Embrión y los objetos de Amu-san, quiere decir solo una cosa - Agares poso su mano en su mentón - Son parte de Al-Thamen - fue la conclusión de Agares.

¿Al-Thamen? - dijeron preocupadas las menores, había escuchado ese nombre una sola vez de la boca de su padres, una sola vez en su vida hace 4 años.

¡Esos tontos! - exclamo molesta Falan - ¡Volvieron de las suyas aún cuando sus padres y los Guardianes, Utau-san y todos los vencieron hace años!

Suzu-chan, habrá que meter a Mirai-chan y Marry-chan a Kawari seiza no - dijo Vinea.

¡Yey! ¡Mirai y Marry se uniran a nosotros! - exclamo con una sonrisa Zepar.

Kawari Seiza No... - murmuraron. Kawari Sezai No o Lugar de las Constelaciones, es iguales a los guardianes en la primaria Seiyo, solo que en vez de King, Queen, Jocker, As y Jack. Tienen nombres como los dioses de la mitología griega. Ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente y asentaron con la cabeza chibis - No tenemos ni la más minima intención de ser parte de Kawari Sezai No - lo dijeron sin rodeos y muy tranquilas.

Oh vamos, ni siquiera lo pensaron - dijo chibi molesta Yuzu.

Está bien - cerraron sus ojos.

5 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS.

No.

¿Por qué?

Porque no y punto, ahora salgan, nos vamos a cambiar - y las corrieron del cuarto.

Durante el desayuno y camino a la escuela, tanto como sus hermanas como los Charas de estas, trataron de convencerlas de que se uniesen pero no había caso, Yuzuyu pensaba usar la artillería pesada cuando alguien se les acerco para saludarlas.

T-Tori-san - exclamaron sonrojadas al ver a una chica de 15 años, de estatura promedio, cabello rubio brillante hasta sus pantorrillas con un flejillo ligeramente largo, ojos grandes color rubí con pestañas largas. ¿Adivinen de quién es hija?

 **Hotori Aoi(辺里葵).**

 **Hija Mayor.**

 **15 años.**

 **Líder de Kawari Sezai No.**

 **Alias Tori.**

Buenos días, Tori-san - dijo con una sonrisa Suzu.

¡Yosh, Tori! - dijo Yuzu.

Buenos días, Yuzuyu y Suzume - sonrió - Debemos ir hoy a una reunión antes de clases - dijo cordialmente.

Está bien - asentaron.

Ah, vosotras dos, que extraño verlas tan temprano - a ambas menores les cayo una gota en la cien, ella poso su mano en sus cabezas - Ohayo'gosamaisu - dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

B-Buenos días - dijeron sonrojadas tratando de contener su emoción, pues a esa chica era la persona que más admiraban. Yuzu sonrió maniaticamente al ver eso, y se le ocurrio un plan.

Tori, mis hermanas finalmente tienen sus Charas, son 3 como los de nosotras - dijo haciendo el número.

¿En serio? - dijo sorprendida.

Sí y hay más, ellas son las portadoras de el Humpty Lock y El Lovely Fortune. Estábamos hablándole sobre Kawari Sezai No, porque sabes que es mejor que se una a nosotros, ¿no, Eros? - pregunto un poco burlona

¿Eh? ¿Tori-san es parte del Kawari Sezai No... y... es la líder? - pregunto confundida Mirai.

Así es - dijo Suzume descubriendo el plan macabro de su hermana mayor - ¿No te parece una buena idea que se nos una?

Por supuesto, Mirai, Marry ¿les gustaría ser parte de nosotros? - dijo ajena a todo el plan de las primeras hermanas.

Tori-san... - apretaron un puño - Yo... ¡Me uno! - dijeron por cada una.

¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo extrañada Sorata.

 **¡Fujisaki Sorata apareció!**

Misión cumplida - dijeron las peli-azules chocando sus puños.

Bueno mocosas, siguan su camino, ya oyeron a la jefa - dijo Yuzu yendose.

Nos vemos después, vosotras tres - dijo Suzume.

Vosotras dos son malvadas - dijo Aoi captando todo lo que habían hecho las hermanas.

Mira quien habla, actuaste de nuevo como una chica dulce e inocente, con esa tierna carita - le recordó Yuzu dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Pero será bueno que se nos una y mucho más con la aparición de Yukina Shin y Yanase Yuu - dijo seriamente.

Es peligroso que este tan cerca de Mirai y Marry, en especial de Marry - murmuro Suzu - Después de todo, ellos son... - suspiro.

Confiaremos en esas dos, tú sabes que ellas pueden sorprendernos cuando se lo proponen - aseguro Yuzu, aunque en un poco de su alma estaba preocupada.

* * *

Las tres amigas entraron al salón. No habían más de 10 personas más. Disimuladamente ambas hermanas vieron sus huevos protegidos por un nido de toalla. No encontraron otra manera de protegerlos. Comenzaron a pensar como serían sus personalidades. Recordaron que estaban con Sorata que sonrió levemente.

¡¿Tú también?! - gritaron sorprendidas, ella hizo seña de que guardaran silencio, saco dos huevos de su bolso protegidos por una manta.

Creo que actue de manera muy incoherente está mañana - dijo mirando hacia arriba recordando.

Sorata abrio sus ojos pesadamente y se froto uno. Se removio levemente y se sonrojo.

* * *

 _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?! - exclamo asustada. La versión adulta de Nagihiko apareció._

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Un ladrón? - vio la cara feliz de su hija mirar la cama - ¿Sorata-chan? - pregunto acercandose, sonrió levemente viendo la causa del sonrojo feliz de su hija - Bienvenidos al mundo, amiguitos - dijo con una sonrisa viendo los dos huevos recién nacidos._

* * *

Kawai... Nagi-san es lo máximo- dijeron ambas hermanas sonrojadas.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, dos brazos se pasaron por sus cuellos tomando entre sus manos los collares de ambas sin permiso y se lo sacaron del cuello para mirarlo. Pero estaban bastante cerca de ellas aún

Ohayo Mirai.

Ohayo Marry.

Yanase quítate las manos de encima, kitsune-baka - dijo fríamente Marry dandose la vuelta para sus rostros quedar bastante cerca.

Yukina, podrías quitarte de encima inu-baka - dijo cruzada de brazos Mirai.

Con que el Humpty Lock y el Lovely Fortune ahora les pertenece... por ahora - las miraron sombríamente.

Eso creen - lo apartaron. Los alumnos presentes hasta Sorata, veían asombrados la cercanía de esos cuatro.

Mite, mite... las hermanas Tsukiyomi. Yanase-kun y Yukina-kun están discutiendo.

¿Desde cuando tanta cercanía?

Es natural que alguien como Yanase-kun y Yukina-kun se interese en chicas lindas y Cool's como las hermanas Tsukiyomi... que envidia.

¿Por qué no puedes pensar como ellas? - pregunto Yanase tomando un poco de cabello de Mirai.

¡Marry! - dijo preocupada Mirai, pero fue tomada de la cintura.

Vas tras tu hermana ¿por qué no te preocupas más por ti? - pregunto en un tono burlón.

¿A que se refieren? - dijeron tratando de retroceder.

Es que son afortunadas que les prestemos atención.

A este tipo lo mato - pensaron ambas con varias venas en la cabeza. Sorata dio tres pasos hacia atras sabiendo lo que pasaria. Los alejaron los bastante con un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Inu-hentai!/ ¡Kitsune-hentai!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud indiferente de las chicas, menos Sorata que ya conocía el comportamiento de esas dos. Las mujeres quedaron con la boca hasta los suelos, por el simple hecho de que esas dos habían mandado a los dos chicos hasta el pizarrón. Ambos castaños se levantaron, no parecía molesto, al parecer, no había perdido la compostura e ignorando que Tomoe y Ukyo habían salido de su bolso, preocupados. Sonrieron con ironía.

Sois interesantes hemanas Tsukiyomi.

¿Por qué vas tras mi candado y la gema de Marry? Y en especial el Embrión - dijo sombríamente Mirai.

Esa es una sorpesa - y giñaron un ojo.

Idiotas... - dijo Marry.

* * *

Las clases dieron comienzo y en el salón de Yuzu y Suzu, tenían como primera clase gimnasia, por lo que se podía a ver a cierta peli-azul con una coleta alta corriendo como toda una atleta profesiona, siendo perseguida a su nivel por sus Charas y su amigo Kazune junto a su Chara Ithan.

Ithan es un Chara un poco más alto que uno normal. De cabello rubio largo que se desvia hacia todas direcciones, con una gema verde en su frente y ojos purpuras, usa una toga blanca y es de piel clara. Aunque no lo pareciera ese Chara nacio del deseo de Kazune de ser el mejor luchador del mundo.

Con que Marry-chan y Mirai tiene sus Charas - dijo corriendo mirandola fijamente.

Y se unirán al Kawari Sezai No gracias a mi plan macabro.

Das miedo, bueno, era de esperarse de una psicópata - dijo chibi burlón.

¡¿Psicópata?!

Claro, con esa cara de loca y actitud de asesina - una fuerte puñetazo lo mando a volar.

¡Seras idiota! - grito enojada, bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada.

¡Te sonrojaste! - exclamo Falan alegre.

¡E-Eso no es cierto! - exclamo aún más sonrojadas.

Fueron a los camerinos diciendo que debía ir al baño y terminar de lavarse la cara, oyo el sonido d esu móvil que cuelga de su bolsillo y está presisamente dentro de este para no ser descubierta por los maestros. Le hecho un vistazo y notó que había llegado un aviso de noticia que consistia en ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, un video de la presentación de su padre, estrenos en el cine...

¡Presentación de Otou-san! - seleccionó el video y lo cargo,solo duraba unos segundos y hablaba sobre el concierto que haría esa noche y se vera por TV internacional - Debo avisarle después a Suzu, Mirai y Marry... por mientras, - su cara iba bastante seria y luego se adornaron dos lindos sonrojos - esotos zapatos están muy preciosos y a 50% de descuento, ¡definitivamente ire a comprarlos hoy!

* * *

Suzume no estaba en clases de deporte, sino en la biblioteca leyendo mientras que sus Charas aprovechaban el enorme espacio del lugar paa jugar a las escondidas. La joven oye pasos acercarse por lo que alza su mirada azuleja curiosa y se sorprende al ver a Yashiro acercándose con el uniforme de deporte, ella comenzó a sudar frió mientras que él la mira fijamente.

¡Hola, Suzu! - exclamo el pequeño ser que estaba tendido en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

Silencio Kurohque estamos en una biblioteca - dijo seriamente el chico.

Hola Kuroh- le respondió Suzume con una sonrisa.

¡Wahid, ven a jugar con nosotros! - inventaron los Charas a coo.

¡¿Qué creen que soy?! ¡Soy su capitán, por su ignorancia irán a la plancha! - y se fue volando hacía ellos para dejar a los jóvenes solos.

¿Juegas o no? - dijo Zepar cruzado de brazos.

Hmp... solo un juego.

¡Yey! - exclamaron las Charas femeninas emocionadas.

Kuroh es un Chara alto y de contextura muscular. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello blanco y muy largo; tiene un flequillo recto y el resto de cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Con ropas de pirata.

¿Otra vez faltando a clases? - pregunto curioso.

¿Qué podía hacer? - pregunto con rayas de depresión en su rostro. Después de todo, los deportes no eran su habilidad y preferiría saltárselas que hacer el ridículo... o mandar a alguien a urgencias. Al verla en ese estado, Yashiro no pudo evitar sonreir levemente. Que oculto obviamente tras el libro que había tomado.

* * *

Cuando las clases al fin terminaron, se podía ver como ciertas chicas de cabellera peculiar corrian a su casa, debido al ser su turno para hacer la cena nuevamente, y Yoshino la había castigado porque estaba viendo sus huevos.

Esos dos no aparecieron luego del almuerzo ¿qué les habrá pasado? - se miraron fijamente y sacudieron sus cabeza consecutivamente - No nos preocupemos por ellos, solo preocupemonos porque no nos roben nada.

Al doblar la esquina, algo se estracha contra sus frentes haciendo que una caiga encima de la otra, al no sentir nada más que ellas dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas para ver a Ukyo y Tomoe encima de ellas, y ahora se iba volando con sus huevos.

¡Perro! ¡Zorro! ¡Ladrones! - gritaron levantandose y yendo contra ellos - ¡Regresanos nuestros huevos o te asaremos en vida!

¡Ni de broma planas!

¡Hablo en serio sucio animal con pulgas! - con una vena en la cabeza.

Los siguieron hasta llegar a un edificio, que al parecer había sido abandonado hace mucho, todo estaba lleno de polvo, oscuro y se sentía pesado. Aún así, cuando vieron algunas pequeñas piedras, las tomaron y como si fuesen pelotas de béisbol, las comenzaron a lanzar contra los pequeños seres, con todas las que habían lanzado.

¡Itee! - gritaron nervisos - ¡Eso dolió! - se tocaron todo el cuerpo soltando los huevos, cayendo en picada desde el cielo.

¡Los tengo! - gritaron después de dar el salto, pero solo lograron tomar uno cada una. Se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, cayendo, no les importo iban a tomar los otros cuatro. Pero una más rápida, no dos, sulietas tomaron los huevos cuando ellas estaban a minicentimetros de logarlo.

¡Yanase! ¡Yukina! - dijeron sorprendidas cayendo en la plana contraría a la de ellos - ¡Devuelvanlos!

¿Y perder la oportunidad de que uno de estos sea el Embrión? No gracias - dijo Yukina.

¡¿De nuevo con el Embrión?! ¡¿Por qué están an seguros?! - pregunto Mirai.

El Embrión tiene un nuevo portador, no se sabe aún, pero... se sospecha que anda cerca de Tsukiyomi Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto - los ojos de ellas se contrajeron - Que ellos y sus amigos lo protegieron en un lugar muy seguro y creemos, que estaba dentro de una de vosotras, las hermanas - dijo Yanase.

¿Cómo? - se atrevio a preguntar Marry.

Como sus hermanas ya tuvieron sus Charas y ninguno era el Embrión, solo quedaban vosotras, así que... vinimos personalmente al saber que los otros habían fallados con sus hermanas - dijo Yukina.

¿Quienes son en realidad? ¿Cómo te convertiste en parte de Al-Thamen? ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de mis padres, hermanas y de mí? - pregunto Mirai.

Ellos no respondieron, sonrieron levemente con ironía, para luego salirles orejas y cola del color de su cabello de zorro, aunque las de Yukina parecen más de perro - Si nos disculpan... nos veremos en otro momento - dan un salto que termina cerca de una ventana, de gran altura, calcularon que ellas estaban en el 4 piso y ellos en el 6.

Mirai...

Marry.

Ellas bajaron su flejillo sombrías, se molestaron, no solo por el hecho de no responderles, sino porque de nuevo les sonreía con superioridad, ironía, diversión y... perversión. Como si ellas no fuesen nadie, y encima le robaban sus huevos.

Regresalos - murmuro Marry apretando la falda.

Sabes cuanto nos costo... - Mirai la imito.

¡En conseguir nuestros huevos! - gritaron - ¡Canallas! ¡Regresen nuestros huevos!

¡Ese es el espirítu! - exclamo de la nada una voz que provenía de la mano de Mirai.

El poder de proteger... - dijo una voz tranquila que proviene de la mano de Marry.

Ambas miraron sus manos y vieron como estos brillaban intensamente. Se eleveraon por el aire hasta quedar justo en su frente y reflejarse en sus ojos. Y BAM, los huevos se partieron en dos. Su interior dos Charas chicas.

La de Mirai es una Chara de piel blanca, cabello rosado un poco más oscuro que el de ella y fuerte le llega hasta la cadera, en ambos lados de la cabeza su cabello toma la forma de pequeños cuernos. Viste un vestido largo de color claro y zapatos del mismo color. Sus ojos son grandes de color rosado.

La de Marry es una Chara chica un poco más pequeña que una normal. Tiene ojos azules. Tiene el cabello rubio, largo, y ondulado que llega hasta sus tobillos, tiene una corona de laureles de uva y vid en todo el lado izquierdo y derecho de su cabeza. Su atuendo consiste en una larga túnica blanca que se parece a una estola, con mangas cortas sueltas sobre sus hombros que están protegidos por una fíbula redonda, y una larga de color rojo con una cinta atada debajo de su busto.

¡Hola! ¡Mira-chan! - dijo con una sonrisa la peli-rosa colocando sus pequeñas manos en su cintura - Soy la brillante y fabulosa Sheba. (シバ, Shiba)

Hola, Marry-chan - dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia con sus ojos cerrados - Yo soy la pequeña Scheherazade (シェヘラザード, Sheherazādo)

¿She...ba?

¿Sche...razade?

Sorprendidas al verlas, y asombradas.

Han nacido, es decir, que esos dos no eran el Embrión - Dijo Yukina.

Dos menos, quedan cuatro - dijo Yanase viendo los que atrapo.

¡Vamos a por ellos y a recuperar los huevos! - dijeron amba Charas con su tono caracteristico.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? - pregunto aún anonada Marry.

Crean en nosotras, y en su corazón - dijo Scheherazade tomando el dedo de Marry. Ambas bajaron la mirada y juntaron sus manos.

Mí propio corazón... - cerraron sus ojos pesadamente y se dejaron caer, siendo rodeadas por una inmensa luz color crema - ¡Ábrete!

¡Hora de brillar!

¡Vamos a la sonata!

Imposible... - dijo Yukina sorprendido.

¿Transformación de personalidad? - pregunto Yanase.


	4. Saga I

Mí propio corazón... ¡Abrete!

Ambos castaños se quedaron sorprendidos, como los Charas, viendo aquella luz crema rodeaba. Aquel brillo se dividio en dos.

Uno crema rosa y otro crema blanco. Provenían de los brillos interiores del Humpty Lock y el Lovely Fortune.

¡Chara'Nari: Reina de Las Constelaciones! - dijo Mirai.

¡Chara'Nari: Leyenda Viviente! - dijo Marry.

La luz desaparecio y se ve a Mirai mirandose sorprendida. Usa un top de mangas cortas blanco con borde dorado que deja tanto como su abdomen y hombligo al descubierto. Una falda hasta las rodillas que dejan al descubierto sus piernas color blanco con los mismos bordes. De su hombro izquierdo cuelga una toga color rojo que pasa por su estómago y vuelve a si mismo. Con sandalias blancas hasta las rodillas griegas.

Por otro lado Marry tiene aretes con forma de uva. Usa un vestido color crema hasta unos centimetros encima de las rodillas, con mangas hasta el codo que se abre mostrando sus delgados brazos. Con una especie de escudo color azul que crece desde su busto y llega hasta su muslo y se pega a estas dejando el centro descubierto. Con la misma cinta que tiene Scheherazade debajo de su busto hasta sus rodillas, y debajo una toga azul hasta sus talones al final blanca y botas hasta las rodillas negras con cintas amarillas.

Esto es... - dijeron viendose sorprendidas viendose, se miraron a ellas mismas y se cubrieron con sus manos - ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta ropa!?

¡No pierdan el control, o nos separaremos! - escucharon la voz de sus Charas.

Demo... - dijo Marry sonrojada.

¿Quieren recuperar sus huevos? ¿O quieren que se salgan con la suya? - preguntaron de nuevo.

Eso.. -apretaron sus puños y un crátr se hizo debajo de sus pies - ¡No lo permitiremos! - saltaron en un impulso, acercándose a gran velocidad hacía los castaños, quienes al principio aún estaban sorprendidos . Reaccionaron cuando ellas extendieron sus brazos hacía donde sostenían los huevos, se sonrojaron al ver cierta área y se hicieron a un lado. Pero sus manos sintieron las pequeñas de las chicas y fue suficiente para que los huevos se cayeran de sus manos.

Quedaron sorprendidos, viendo como los huevos caían en picada. Los ojos de las chicas se contrajeron. Se dieron un giro en su cuerpo como una bailarina y llegaron a la pared se hizo un cráter y estas al soltarse cayeron a gran velocidad, tomando a mitad de camino sus huevos. Sonrieron pero la transformación de Marry desapareció.

¡Marry-chan! - grito espantada Scheherazade al sentir que la chica se desvanecía.

¡Marry! - dijo asustada Mirai, la chica estaba inconsciente y ella sabía la razón, trataba de extender su mano hasta su hermana, pero no la alcanzaba.

¡¿Hacen las cosas sin pensar?! - gritaron los Charas con la cara azul.

La caída de ninguna llego, aferradas a sus huevos, Mirai abrio los ojos temblorosa y luego sorprenderse al ver el rostro de Yukina con sus Chara Change activado. La había salvado a ella.

¡Marry! - exclamo y la vio en brazos de Yanase, suspiro - Yukina... tú...

La gente norma de las gracias, ¿sabes? - la dejo caer en el suelo, a ella le creció un aura roja.

¡¿L-Las gracias?! ¡Para empezar, todo el alboroto comenzó por tú culpa! - grito lanzandole piedritas, Yanase se acerco con una gota en la cien.

Pero si yo no he gritado, tú eres la única que grita y golpea - dijo Yukina.

¿Qué demonios hacen? - pregunto Marry viendolos, Mirai se giro hacía ella y la vio con sus ojos zafiros preocupados, Marry pestañeo confundida.

Nada importante, solo trato de matar al alborotador número 1 - dijo señalandolo.

Entonces si yo soy el dos... ¿no te importa que haga esto? - dijo Yanase, a ellas le salió un signo de interrogación. Yanase tomo la cintura de Marry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que esta parezca un tomate - Hueles a fresas, nos vemos luego Shin - y desapareció.

Marry tiembla y sus ojos son unos remolinos, mientras murmura cosas inaudibles.

Nos vemos luego, cariño - dijo Yukina besando casi sus labios - Hueles muy bien, Mirai - y al igual que Yanase desaparecio.

C-C-C-C-C-... ¡CANALLA! - grito como un tomate a los cuatro vientos, y eso causo que su transformación desapareciera.

¡Wo...! ¡Mira, no sabía que te gustase esa clase de chicos! - le dijo Sheba con una voz pícara.

¡Urusai! ¡A mi no me gustan los inu-hentai! - grito enojada y sonrojada.

¡Marry-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! - pregunto Scheherazade preocupada, ella se cotrajo.

¡Kitsune-hentai! - reacciono.

¿Los huevos están bien? - preguntaron ambas.

¿Ah? Es cierto - abrieron sus brazos un poco para ver que estaban intactos - Están bien, ahora los protegeremos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy.

Buen trabajo.

Gracias - dijo una voz femenina.

Camino con sus delgadas y largas piernas hasta el cameino, allí fue recibida por un niño de 5 años, cabello azul y ojos ámbar como los de ella. Tsukiyomi Amu.

Mi pequeño Yoru - dijo tomándolo para alzarlo.

¡Oka-san! ¿Terminaste?

Sí - dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Increíble! ¿Podremos irnos al hotel a ver a Otou-san? - pregunto.

Por supuesto.

Después de cambiarse, madre e hijo buscaron sus cosas y una vez se despidieron de todos, regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban en un mercedes negro. Una vez en su habitación, el pequeño niño no tardo en prender la TV justo a tiempo.

¡Mitte, mitte! ¡Otou-san en la TV!

Su madre sonrió al ver el comportamiento de su hijo, se acercó para sentarse junto a él y contemplo a su marido conquistando a la gente con el sonido de su violín.

Ikuto - dijo sonriendo, su mirada se entristeció de la nada vio su telefono viendo la imagen de todos sus hijos juntos, pero se enfoco en Marry - _Marry... ten cuidado._

Oka-san ¿cuando volvemos a casa?

Mañana - dijo dandole una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Otou-san toca increíble como siempre! ¿Ne, Suzu? - dijo con una sonrisa Yuzu.

Sí - gue todo lo que dijo, las Charas de ambas estaban en sus respectivos cuartos durmiendo - Por cierto, ¿no crees que Mirai y Marry se están demorando mucho? Ya paso la hora de la cena.

Esas tías... me pagaran los 50 yenes que pague por la pizza - dijo molesta Yuzu.

Era eso o que incendiarás la cocina - dijo Chibi Suzu.

En eso se oyeron como la puerta se abre y se cierra de un portazo. Luego oyeron un amargado "Ya llegue" y fuertes pasos como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Llegan tarde - le dijeron chibi mirando la tele, pues ya era normal.

¡SUMIMASEN POR ESO! ¡OH, GRANDES ALTEZAS!

Sea quien sea debío hacer algo terrible para que esas dos tengan sus colas del alma fuera - dijo Yuzu viendo como las chicas temblaban de la impotencía mientras que una cola de gato estaban entre sus piernas, obviamente imaginarias.

No me lo recuerden - dijo molesta Marry.

E-E-Esos bastardos... - dijo Mirai recordando a esos dos.

¡Ah! - exclamo de la nada Yuzu - Uno de sus huevos nacieron.

Felicidades - dijo Suzume.

Konbawa, mi nombre es Sheba - dijo con una sonrisa la Chara.

Konbawa, mi nombre es Scheherazade - dijo con sus ojos cerrados haciendo una reverencia la Chara.

Konbawa - dijeron a coro - Sentaos, Otou-san está en pleno recital.

Es verdad - se sentaron entre ambas y miraron a su padre en la TV.

Al día siguiente, Suzume se despertó al sentir el aroma de los Hot Cakes, se froto un ojo y vio la puerta abierta. Se extraño de eso, pues ella es la encargada de los desayunos, para asegurarse fue al cuarto de Marry y Mirai que estaban dormidas en el suelo juntas y abrazadas, suspiro resignada. Sabía que Yuzuyu no era, porque era capaz de incendiar la cocina, así que confundida bajo las escaleras y se sorprende con lo que ve y grito.

Su grito hizo que sus hermanas se despertasen y alarmadas, pensando en un ladrón o algo así, Yuzuyu bajo con un cetro grande dorado con forma de flama creciente y una gema verde, salieron listas para enfrentarlos, pero quedaron con la boca por los suelos al ver quien era, incluso pensaron que eran un sueño.

¡¿O-OTOU-SAN/SAMA?! - exclamaron las cuatro sorprendidas al ver la mesa lista y a Tsukiyomi Ikuto cocinando, con un delantal.

¡Yo! - fue lo único que dijo alzando una mano.

¡Nada de "Yo"! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - dijo molesta Yuzu.

¿Qué no estarías aquí el otro mes? - pregunto aún confundida Suzu.

Amu regresa en la tarde y no tengo más recitales, así que pense en venir - dijo tranquilo abrazando posesivamente a Marry y acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

¿Cómo llego Marry ahí? - preguntaron anonadas, a Marry le salio un signo de interrogación sin saber tampoco como llego ahí.

¡Pero me alegra oír eso! - grito Mirai mientras ella y sus hermanas cambiaron la sorpresa por la felicidad de ver de nuevo a su padre y se unieron a Marry para abrazarlo.

Mientras comían el desayuno de su padre, hablaban de lo que habían hecho últimamente y cuando apsaron al tema de Mirai y Marry con sus Charas, ellas se atrevieron a contar lo sucedido con Yanase y Yukina.

¿Hicieron Chara'Nari? - pregunto Suzu.

¡Eso no es lo importante! - exclamo Yuzuyu - ¡¿Cómo se sintieron los besos?!

¡Yuzuyu! - exclamaron las menores.

Ni que hubiese sido en la boca - dijo con un puchero.

Hmp - su padre lanzó un molesto bufido. Debía tener cuidado con esos chicos - _Tengo que alejarlos de ellas al máximo, me recuerdan... a mí.._. - un tic se apodero de su ojo.

* * *

Después se despidieron de sus padre y salieron de la residencia con sus Charas, encontrando a Sorata.

Ohayo - dijo Sorata tranquila.

Hola, Sora - dijeron las peli-azules dandole un toque en el hombro y yendose. Y apretandola.

Etto... ¿qué pasa? - pregunto confundida y se la llevaron corriendo de los brazos - ¡¿Qué?!

¡Sora! - gritaron confundidas, llegaron a la escuela y fueron hasta un lugar. Pero se extrañaron al no ver a nadie más.

¿Dónde estamos? - dijo Scheherazade con los ojos cerrados como siempre. Se aferro a la cabeza albina de Marry y Sheba se coloco en el hombro de Mirai.

De la nada se pudo ver como una cortina roja se abría y mostraba a las dos paradas buscando algo, estaban en el escenario, quedaron palidas al ver eso.

Al otro lado, los asientos de los espectadores, entre la primera fila amarrada Sorata llorando comicamente diciendo "Gomen..." y sobre el escenario, a parte de ellas, estaban Yuzuyu, Suzume, Yashiro, Aoi y Kazune.

Ah, aquí están -dijo Aoi acercándose a ellas y tomando sus manos de las chicas.

¡¿Eh?! - exclamaron sorprendindas ante aquella acción.

Profesores y alumnos, aquí están las nuevas miembros de Kawari Sezai No: Tsukiyomi Mirai que ocupa el lugar de: Atena y Tsukiyomi Marry que ocupa el puesto de: Fairy.

Los estudiantes murmuraban cosas sorprendidos mientras aplaudían. Sorata abrío sus ojos sorprendida. Para ellas fue todo tan de golpe, que le costo entender lo que les pasaba. Reaccionaron recordando que había aceptado ser parte de ellos y ahora... ¡se estaba haciendo oficial su ingreso ante un público! Incluso les habían dado rango... Atena y Fairy... no pudieron evitar lanzar un bufido por la ironía.

Su miradas llegaron a las de los castaños, quienes tenían sus tipicas sonrisa, de burla mezclada con superioridad. Los brazos de Yukina etaban tras ssu cabeza la silla sotenía todo su peso, mientras que Yanase estaba sentado al estilo mariposa apoyado en sus piernas. Era como si en vez de un auditorio de clases estuvieran en la playa, tomando plenamente el sol. Solo le faltaban gadas. Ellas no tardaron en mirarlos con furia mientras que ellos les guiñaron un ojo y sacaron su lengua infantilmente. Cosa que hizo que se enfurecieran más.

Apretaron la falda y sonrieron falsamente mientras tenían un aura de "los mato cuando esto termine"

 _¿Están molestas? Sí, definitivamente lo están_ \- penso con ojos de esfera Sorata.

¡Yey, Shin y Yuu están felices! - exclamaron Ukyo y Tomoe chocando puños, que estaban en las rodillas de ellos.

Maldito inu-hentai/ kitsune-hentai - murmuraron tratando de contener las ganas de no matarlos a golpes.

Estaban tan perdidas en sus pensamientos de asesinato para un hombre perro y zorro, que no se dio cuenta que dos huevos blancos se movierony cayeron de los bolsillos, rodando por el escenario.

¿Eh? - exclamaron los Charas de Kawari Sezai No al sentir una prescencia, pero no vieron nada, así que pensaron que era su imaginación.

¡Yuu! - exclamo Tomoe.

¡Shin! - dijo Ukyo, mientras movían su cola.

¿Qué ocurre? - y se sorprendieron al ver los huevos.

Aquellos huevos siguieron rodando hasta que salio del auditorio, y POOF, se abrieron.

¿Quién eres tú? - preguntaron viendose fijamente - Es un gusto - juntaron sus pequeñas manos - Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir con Mira-chan y con Marry-chan - y se van volando.


	5. Saga I: II

Las clases habían terminado. Se supone que Mirai y Marry estaría con Sorata para los últimos detalles de su domingo, pero como debía ir a Kawari Sezai No a concer a los miembros, aunque al fin y al cabo, como tomaron a rehén a Sorata la primera vez, ¿por qué no a la segunda?

Sorata iba nerviosa, no quería que nadie más que sus amigas supieran que tenía dos huevos de personalidad. Llegaron a la reunión era una pequeña construcción que estaba fuera de la ciudad, parecía un coliseo por fuera y a la vez un mirador de estrellas. Llenos de flores.

Al entrar, las hermanas y sus Charas se sorprenden al ver que el interior es diferente al exterior, todo parece nuevo, el techo tenía pintado las estrellas, con muchos detalles, todo parecía de cristal. Al ver los rayos del sol iluminar el lugar. Había una biblioteca rodear todas las paredes, una ¿cocina? sofá, sollones... como si estubiesen en una cambaña 5 estrellas, y en el centro había una gran mesa mesa circular de cristal ue también tiene pintado el espacio terrestre, pero los planetas no están alineados, si no que estan pintados en las sillas.

¡Impresionante! - murmuraron. Las peli-azules sonrieron divertidas ante aquel comportamiento, incluso Sorata estaba nerviosa.

¡Bienvenidas, Mirai y Marry! - exclamaron, en el momento que hubieron pequeñas explosiones y los confetis no tardaron en invadir el lugar y cubrirlas.

No tardaron en aparecer los demás miembros:

La líder y con el título de **Eros: Hotori Aoi**

 **Chara: Bish** -Bish es una chara chica de estatura normal, cabello rubio más largo que su cuerpo, con ropas de gladiadora y un látigo en su cintura. Con ojos parecidos a los de un gato color morado.

También está Yashiro, que es: **Hades.**

 **Chara: Kuroh.**

Con el puesto de **Apolo** : Hotori Kazune.

 **Chara: Ithan.**

Está es su fiesta bienvenidas, Mirai, Marry-chan - dijo Kazune con una sonrisa - Fue idea de **Chrona** y **Afordita**.

¿Chrona y Afrodita? - pregunto Scheherazade con sus ojos ya habitualmente cerrados.

Yo soy Afrodita, y Suzume es Chrona - dijo con una sonrisa Yuzuyu.

Tus hermanas nos obligaron a esto - dijo Yashiro subiéndose las gafas.

No lo digas de esa forma - dijo Sorata, todo el mundo sabía que ella sabía todo de ellos -valga la redundancia-

Sumimasen por eso... Yashiro-san - dijo Marry haciendo una reverencia.

Con Shiro basta, nos conocemos desde el prescolar, recuerdalo - ellas sonrieron.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo. Rubia y peli-rosa eran felices de que Marry estubiera tan feliz, pero había algo que no dejaba de preocupar a Sorata en cuanto a la albina.

Es cierto, lo mejor será que graben nuestros números en sus móvil - dijo Kazune.

Es verdad, por cualquier reunión de emergencia - dijo Ithan apoyando la idea.

Claro, dejadnos buscar - abrieron sus bolsos y causo que su rostros palideciera: Solo tenían un huevo cada una. Desesperadas y preocupadas, sacaron todo de u bolso una y otra vez, se levantaron y buscaron dentro de los bolsillos - ¡Me falta un huevo!

¡¿Nani?! - gritaron los demás.

¡¿Cómo demonios pierden algo así?! - dijo enojada Sorata.

Es verdad - dijo Marry recapacitando - Yukina y Yanase dijeron... que nos quitarian todos los huevos... - movió sus manos asustada mientras le tiemblan.

Marry... - dijo preocupada Sorata - Vamos a buscarlos - le tomo de los hombros a ambas.

Estamos vosotras, Mirai, Marry - dijo Bish con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vamo a ayudarlas, Shiro - dijo Kuroh.

Lo sé.

¡Vamos a por nuestros nakamas! - exclamo Ithan.

¡Hai! - exclamaron todos los Charas.

Se dividieron en dos grupos: Chicas y Chico, incluso Sorata buscaba. Buscaron por toda la escuela los dos guevos perdidos, incluso en la cocina de la escuela -5 cocinas para clases-, pero no aparecían. Las chicas salieon a buscar por el gran jardín que la escuela poseía, les cayo una gota en cien, eso era un bosque.

¡Mitte! - exclamo Kotori señalando un árbol.

Bajo el árbol de cerezo, entre los arbustos, estaban los castaños durmiendo una siesta, con Ukyo en el pecho de su dueño, y Tomoe en la cabeza de Yuu.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, Marry y Mirai tomaron la botella energética de Yuzu y Aoi.

¡Oye! - exclamaron las dueñas.

Es por el bien de la humanidad - dijeron tranquilas e dejaron caer el liquido en la cara de los chicos.

¡Hey! - exclamaron despertando y sacudiendo su cabello ahora mojado.

¿Qué manera de despertar es esa? - cuestiono Yukina.

Estamos a mano - repondieron ambas cerrando la botella, obviamente refiriéndoseal beso que les habían dado - ¿Dónde están nuestros huevos? - dijeron sombrías.

¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotros los tenemos? - dijo Yanase.

Porque sois un inu-hentai y un kitsune-hentai, ladrones y idiotas - dijeron con un moflete inflado.

Si no lo tomoe, ¿cómo se disculparan? - dijo Yanase mirando fijamente a Marry, esta se puso tensa - Están encerradas en nuestros bolsos.

¡Ves que si lo tenían! - grito Marry a punto de cometer asesinato. Pero detenida por Sorata.

Se llevan bien - dijo chibi Suzume confundida,

Es como ver los videos de nuestros padres - dijo Yuzuyu cn tres líneas de depresión.

¡A callar! - gritaron las menores - ¡Devolvednos los huevos!

Lo siento pero... - se pusieron de pie para salirles sus orejas y colas, mientras que Ukyo y Tomoe se ponían encima de ellos - ... no lo haremos.

¡Alguien salvenos! - exclamaron dos voces pequeñas.

Quédate callada - dijeron lo charas dandole un golpe al boso de sus amos.

Han despertado - dijo Agares.

¡No son el Embrió, así que regresenlos! - dijo Marry.

¡Eso, eso! - exclamaron Zepar y Falan.

Solo si a cambio me dan los dos huevos que les quedan más el Humpty Lock y el Lovely Fortune - dijeron chibis tranquilos.

¡Eso no vale! - exclamo Arba.

Eres... - dijeron con un tic en el ojo - ¡Qué te den! - gritaron enojadas perdiendo los estribos.

¡Mira-chan! - dijo Sheba.

¡Sí!

Marry - dijo Scheherazade abriendo sus ojos y ella asento con la cabeza.

Alto ahí, mocosas - ellas fruncieron el ceño - No me hago responsable de lo que pase con el Chara si hacéis el Chara'Nari - los ojos de ambas se contrajeron.

Teme... - dijeron rencorosas - ¿Acaso has perdido tu dignidad?

Dejadlo, son iguales a sus padres - dijo Yuzuyu.

¿Sus padres? - dijo Sorata.

Sois hijos de Yanase Ryosuke y Yukina Kou ¿verdad? - dijo Suzume entrecerrando su mirada - Eran socios de Al-Thamen, buscan el Embrión a toda costa, pero ellos no son como el Tío Hikaru, ellos lo quieren para otros planes.

¿Nani? - dijo sorprendida Marry.

Mi padre fallecido... recuerdo que me contaron que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero para que no fuese así, sus padres los mataron tirándolos de un barranco - dijo Yanase sombrío.

¿Eres idiota? - dijo Yuzuyu - Y como a pobre víctima, creen ¿no? - entrecerro la mirada sombría - Me he cansado... ¡Vamos Suzu!

Hai - asintio la peli-azul -Protege a esas dos Sora, es nuestro turno... Arba.

A tus órdenes, mi reina - dijo la pequeña Chara castaña.

¡Nosotras también Falan! - dijo Yuzuyu.

Como desees Yuzu - exclamo la peli-naranja.

¿No será...? - dijo Sorata.

¿Chara'Nari? - dijeron confundida las hermanas.

Mi propio corazón... - dijo Suzume sonriendo plenamente mientras su espacio se vuelve blanco.

¡Mi propi corazón...! - exclamo literalmente saltando Yuzuyu.

¡Abriros! - sus ropas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Suzume extendio sus brazos y pulseras aparecieron, su cabello se hizo una trenza larga.

Mientras que Yuzuyu extendió su cuerpo y apareció un vestido, paso sus manos por su cabello y se hicieron dos trenzas.

Ambas juntaron sus rodillas y aparecieron trenzas. extendieron sus manos y dos cetros aparecieron.

Se supone que una persona con tres charas no puede hacer el Chara'Nari sin el candado o la llave - dijo Yanase sorprendido.

La luz desaparecio, se ve a Yuzuyu tiene dos trenzas de cada lado de su cabeza, con una gema verde en su frente al descubierto de su flequillo que se oriento hacia un lado. Con un top negro que deja sus hombros al descubierto, con una toga blanca de mangas largas y holgadas con bordes dorados con jeroglíficos negros, que se sujeta en la cintura por una cinta naranja que se ata de medio lado, se abre en sus muslos mostrando una falda arabe corta, la toga le llega a los talones y va descalza con trenzas amarradas a sus piernas hasta sus rodillas color verdes.

En el caso de Suzume, su cabello se ato en una fina trenza que deja un poco de su cabello recaer en sus hombros, su flequillo se aparta de su frente mostrando una gema roja recogida por una cadena de oro. Lleva una especie de turbante con una joya en el centro y un vestido que revelaba parte de sus piernas. También lleva unos largos collares y pulseras en las rodillas y los tobillos, y sin zapatos.

¡Chara'Nari: Princesa de Fiore!

¡Chara'Nari: Princesa Heartfilia!

Impresionante - dijo Sorata sorprendida.

Los Chara'Nari... de mis hermanas... - dijeron ambas chicas asombradas, era la primera vez que los veía, eran impresionante.

Ambas peli-azules chocaron las manos - ¡V-A-M-O-S!

Ukyo.

Tomoe.

Ambos Charas asintieron y salieron de nuevo sus orejas para esquivar los ataques de las gemelas.

Yuzuyu sonrió de medio lado y de la nada apareció un cetro un poco más alto que ella de color dorado con forma de llama creciente con una gema verde en centro - Espirítu del fuego, ven a tu portadora ¡Regulus! - y de su cetro aparecio una gran llama de fuego, aquella llama fue hacía los castaños, que crujieron los dientes y lo esquivaron con dificultad - Suzu - dijo con una sonrisa.

Hai - de sus manos salio un cetro dorado mucho más alto que ella color dorado, con forma de pequeñas alas de ángel, con una gema dorada en centro , lo giro un poco y solto las palabras: Brilla, Alma de Luz - del cetro salio una especie de luz blanca que tomo forma de algo extraño, no le apunto a ellos si no a sus manos. Se da cuenta y en pleno aire, da un giro invertido para esquivarlo, vio la sonrisa grande de Suzume, asombrosamente el látigo de luz se partió en dos y volvió hacia ellos para darle, provocando que soltara su bolsos.

¿Pero que...? - mientras veían como los otros Charas de ellas y Sheba y Scheherazade lograban tomar los bolsos y se esforzaron en abrirlo.

Por si no entendiste, Alma de luz es un ataque que controlo como un dibujo - dijo Suzume mientras era rodeada de varias letras en otro idioma - Por algo soy la princesa Heartfilia - sonrio de medio lado.

¡Dejad eso, es de Yuu! - exclamo Tomoe volando hacía ellos, pero Scheherazade divertida le tomo de la cola - ¡Mi cola, sueltala!

¡Tomoe! - exclamo Ukyo corriendo hacía él. Pero encima de él cayo Agares aplastandolo - Eso dolio.

¡No hasta que liberemos a nuestra amiga, zorro callejero! - y se la muerde, provocando el pequeño chara gritase de dolor mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

¡No logramos abrirlos! - se quejo Kotori.

¿Y si hacemos una maquina abre bolsos? - sugirió Agares.

¡No tenemos tiempo! - dijo Vinea.

En eso se acercaron las chicas, Sorata abrio los bolsos con una sonria, y dos pequeñas Charas salieron de ellos con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Para abrazarlas.

Gomen... - Sorata sonrió levemente.

Tranquilas, ya están... - Sorata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, lo tomo entre sus manos - Esto es la Dumpty Key ¿verdad? - dijo mostrandosela a Mirai que la agarro.

Esto es de Otou-san... - dijo confundida.

También está esto - dijo sacando una gema como la de Marry pero con tallado plateado en vez de dorado.

Lovely Moon Light - dijo sorprendida Marry - ¿Qué hace Yanase con esto? Y ¿Yukina con el Dumpty Key?

Como si los nombres fuesen invocados, este aparecio en sus espaldas y con una mano Yanase envio hacía unos metros a Sorata, recuperaron sus bolsos y le arrebataron los objetos de otro salto, se apartaun par de metros mientras las hermanas de las joven que cayeron al suelo por el forcejeo. Las hermanas de las jovenes se sorprendieron y se pusieron delante de ellas.

¡Sora! - exclamo reaccionando Mirai, esta movio la mano en señal de estar bien, pareció percatarse de algo.

¡¿Qué hacen vosotros con eso?! - exigieron ambas peli-azules.

Cuando conocimos a sus padres, nos llevamos un recuerdo - guardandola.

Sois ladrones - dijo enojada Yuzu.

Devuelvanlos - dijo Suzume molesta.

Lo siento, pero me lo quedaré, haré todo lo posible para tener el Embrión y limpiar nuestros nombres que obtuvimos. Incluso obtendré venganza... - dijo Yanase - Cobrare venganza sobre las patéticas hijas de Tsukiyomi Amu e Ikuto. Me vengaré sobre todo de ti, Tsukiyomi Marry - ella bajo el flequillo. Mientras apretaba su falda.

En un rápido movimiento unas cadenas los atrapan y los apartan de ellas mientras que los dejan amarrados. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorpredidos.

Tú... dices que ellas son patéticas, pero, ellas no andan robando los huevos de otros o quitandole algo que no es suyo... no tienen moral, vosotros sois... ¡unos cobardes! - fue Sorata, en sus manos hay dos grilletes plateados con llamas dibujadas con una gema con forma de diamante roja, que sostienen perfectamente a los chicos, los libero y los señalo, los alzo con ambas manos, la boca de todos se abrieron- ¡Vosotros no sabéis todo lo que Mirai y Marry han sufrido! ¡O Yuzuyu o Suzume! ¡Sois niños mimados, frudes, solo les importa lo que quieren! ¡EN SERIO YO LOS ODIO! - todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido, Marry cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, por el simple hecho de Sorata dijera eso, ella era la persona más tranquila del mundo y el hecho de que alzara la voz así por ellas la hacía sentir rara.

Sora... - murmuraron todas sorprendias, la última vez que la vieron así fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

¡Escuchad bien! - los señalo mientras un Chara se posaba en su cabeza - ¡Yo protegeré a las hermanas Tsukiyomi! - exclamo.

Yanase y Yukina quedaron estupefactos, tuvieron un vago recuerdo que borraron rápidamente. Agacharon la cabeza y se levantaronpara saltar y alejarse.

¡No huyan! - dijo Mirai lanzando algo, cuando ambos se dieron vuelta para verlas, las tres amigas se sorprendieron, esa no era la mirada que tenían habitualmente, era... como si hubiesen recordado algo doloroso, Marry bajo su mirada dolida.

Nos vemos, y pagarán por decirnos cobardes - dijo Yukina refiriendose a Sorata, Mirai y Marry.

¡Inu-hentai! ¡Kitsune-hentai! - dijo molesta Mirai recordando que ellos eran los malos.

Ya para, Mira - dijo tranquila Marry secando sus lágrimas y levantandose - Ya recuperamos a nuestras amigas, es hora de regresar a casa.

Sí... - ve a su nuevas amigas - Es un placer y estamos alegres de que estén bien.

Somos las tres Charas nacidas el mismo día - dijeron tres charas.

Soy Paimon - dijo una chara pequeña, de cabello negro semi-ondulado hasta su cadera, con un top de oro sujetado por un collar largo dorado con una gema roja. En su cabeza ahí una especie de corona dorada que cuelga de los lados de su cabeza y en su frente una gema rosada. Ojos grandes azules, de piel pálida. Con una falda que solo deja un poco de piel al descubierto.

Soy Phenex - dijo una Chara pequeña, de cabello color crema rozando el rubio, semi-ondulado con un flequillo que se desvía un poco hacía un lado, con ojos color azul-marino. Usa un vestido blanco con el área del busto color dorado. En su cabeza hay una corona extraña con gema blanca brillante. Usa pulseras color dorado en manos y brazos.

Yo soy Morgiana, la primera Chara de Sora - dijo tranquila una Chara chica, de cabello color rojo claro y ojos color rojo también. Lleva su cabello suelto a excepción de una coleta ubicada en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza y le llega a la mitad de su espalda. Lleva grilletes iguales a los de Sorata que ya desaparecieron, en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Usa un vestido blanco corto con una túnica blanca sin mangas sobre el vestido, atado con una cinta más larga en la cintura.

Es un gusto - dijeron con una sonrisa.

* * *

Caminaron de vuelta, Sorata pidio quedarse con Marry y Mirai porque estaba sola en casa y no queria estarlo, ambas asentaron. Después de eso, había algo que preocupaba a Marry, no sabía el que era, por instinto a mitad de camino se dio vuelta y miro fijamente algo.

¿Marry? - todas encarnaron una ceja.

Nada importante - dijo girando para volver a caminar - ¿Sería mi imaginación? - pensó preocupada.

Llegaron a de vuelta a casa y apenas abrieron la puerta, fueron derrumbados por dos niños. Ambos de 5 años, el primero era Yoru y el segundo un niño lindo, de cabello morado corto, con un mechón cruzando su cara. Con ojos color dorado.

¡Bienvenidas! ¡Yuzu-Nee! ¡Suzu-Nee! ¡Mira-Nee! ¡Marry-Nee! ¡Sora-Nee! - dijeron felices.

¡¿Yoru?! ¡¿Mikuo?! - exclamaron sorprendidas mientras solo se ponían a su nivel, pues solo tenía que poner de rodillas.

¡Waa! ¡Más amigos! - exclamo Yoru refiriendose a Sheba, Paimon, Scheherazade y Phenex con ojos brilloso - ¡¿Son de vosotras dos?! - mirando a sus hermanas de cabello peculiar.

¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Tú también?! - mientras veía a Morgiana.

Sí, son nuestras - dijeron con una sonrisa y una gota en la cien.

¡Shugoi! - exclamaron.

No es Shugoi, es Sugoi, Yoru, Mikuo - dijeron dos voces.

¡OKA-SAN/SAMA! - exclamaron al ver a la peli-rosa y a la rubia baja.

¡Mentirosa! - grito erizada Sorata.

Volvimos a casa - fue todo lo que dijeron, mientras eran tiradas al piso por los abrazos de sus sobrinas e hijas.

¡Yo querer! - exclamaron los niños.

Claro - dijo Sorata mientras tomaba a su hermano.

Yoru - dijo Marry cargando a su hermano.

Que conmovedor, iré por la cámara - dijo con burla Nagi.

No molesten - dijeron las esposas.


	6. Saga I: III

Era la hora de la cena. Todos comian mientras hablaban animados, después de todo. Hace mucho que la familia Tsukiyomi y la Fujisaki comían juntos. Actualizaron a Rima, Nagi y Amu sobre todo lo ocurrido, incluso contaron lo que les paso en la tarde y ellos no pudieron evitar reírse mientras que Ikuto ponía mala cara.

Que diverido... e irónico - dijo Nagi - Es como verlos a vosotros dos en el pasado.

No lo es - dijo Ikuto mirando hacía otro lado.

Vamos Ikuto, sabes que Yanase-kun y Yukina-kun tienen complejos de ti - dijo Rima sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Eso lo sé, por eso no me fío... además, ya los hemos visto, ¿recuedan? - dijo seriamente.

Pero si tiene un parecido contigo - dijo Amu apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido - Eso significa que es una buena persona ¿no?

N-No digas estúpideces - desvíando la mirada molesto, ocultando su sonrojo.

¡Kawai! - exclamaron las chicas y los niños.

Oka-san. Aún nos dices como es que Otou-san te pidió la mano - dijo Yuzuyu, Rima y Nagi no pudieron evitar contener la risa.

¿Están seguros de querer oír eso? - dijeron los Fujisaki muertos de la risa.

¡Hai! - exclamaron todos y los Charas. Amu suspiro.

Pues el neko-hentai me lo pidió cuando salía de la ducha - dijo con un tic en el ojo molestándose del solo hecho de recordarlo.

¡¿NANI?! - exclamaron los niños y adolescentes sorprendidos.

Iba saliendo de la ducha y este - señalo a Ikuto - estaba ahí sentado como un gato esperando que su dueña lo acariciara en la ventana.

Eso debío ser divertido - dijeron Yoru y Mikuo.

No lo es - dijo Suzume - Sino un acto de perversión.

Como Yanase y Yukina con Mirai y Marry ¿no? - dijo divertida Yuzuyu.

¡Callaros! ¡Ellos son idiotas ladrones! Que robar los elementos de Oka-san y Otou-san... - exclamaron sonrojadas.

¿Hontô? Parece llevarse muy bien - continuo la chica.

¡Urusai! - dijo Mirai saltando hacia ella.

¡Entonces ¿es como ver al poster de Kouha y a Onee-chan?! - dijo inocentemente Mikuo.

¡No! - grito sonrojada Sorata.

¡Pensé que había desechado esa cosa! - exclamo Nagihiko de la nada.

¡Fuiste vos! - exclamo llorando comicamente Sorata.

* * *

Era domingo, Yuzuyu, Mirai y Marry bajaron a desayunar y que tenían planes ese domingo, Mirai y Marry saldrían con Sorata al cine y luego a centro comercial, en cambio Yuzuyu iría con las suyas a la pita de patinaje para andar con su patineta. Suzu no bajo hasta que ellas terminaron, aunque seguía en pijama. Su cara estaba pálida y agotada.

¿Estás bien? - preguntaron Yuzu y sus Charas.

No - dijo Vinea preocupada - Tiene fiebre.

Eso es porque no hace calentamiento ni una clase de ejercicio - dijo Zepar.

Urusai - dijo Arba.

No grite, me duele la cabeza - rogó chibi.

A ver - dijo Marry acercandose para juntar sus frentes - Tienes la temperatura demasiado alta - vio como tosió - Oka-sama, llevare a Suzu de inmediatamente a la cama, subele el desayuno y medicina,

¿Oka-san me preparas leche tibia con miel? - pregunto Suzu.

Por supuesto, ahora ve - con sus Charas, Suzume regreso a su cuarto tosiendo.

¡Cuídate! - exclamaron Mirai y Marry.

¿Estará bien? - preguntaron Paimon y Phenex.

Seguro que sí - dijeron Scheherazade y Sheba.

Me preocupa - dijo Ikuto - Sabes que ella tiene un cuerpo frágil como Marry - miro a Amu.

Descuida, le prepararé su medicina favorita y estará como nueva - sonrió y se metio a la cocina.

Ya me voy - dijo Yuzuyu para irse en la patineta con sus Charas atrás.

Nosotras igual - dijeron las restantes - Huevo, candado, gema, dinero y las llaves - miraron todo en sus bolsos - Regresamos a la hora de la cena - Mirai lleva una polera manga-larga blanca y encima una camisa azul-marino con capucha manga-corta. Más una falda unos centimetros encima de las rodillas color azul-claro, medias largas negras con botines marrones.

Mientras que Marry usa una polera blanca con capucha. Encima un oberol color rosado claro short, y medias largas negras y botas hasta las rodillas marrones.

¡Vayan con cuidado! - exclamo Yoru.

Lo tendremos - mientras revolvían su cabello. Para irse con sus Charas.

Que mal - murmuro Vinea mientras que Suzume escribía un mensaje sin dejar de toser.

Y justo cuando Shiro-kun te invitó a una cita - murmuro Arba.

No es una cita, solo le pedí que me ayudase con matematicas para los exámenes finales - se quejo con voz ronca y cansada, apretó OK, mandando el mensaje.

Eso no pasaría si hicieras ejercicio - murmuro Zepar

Ya hemos visto las consecuencias, Zepar - murmuro par luego tenderse y esconderse en las sabanas.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada, sería la primera vez "oficial" en que estaría con el chico a solas fuera de la escuela, como de costumbre eran en la escuela, solo duraban algunos segundos o hacía cosas en Kawari Sezai No. Pero el destino no la quería.

Maldito resfriado y mis torpes habilidades - murmuro con un puchero dejando solo desde arriba de su busto al aire - ¿A quién engaño? Como si se interesara en alguien como yo - y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Pobre Suzu - dijo preocupada Sora.

Esta es temporada de resfriados, cuidate Marry - dijo Mirai.

Yo por lo menos tomo mis medicamentos - dijo chibi seria la chica.

Eres cruel - dijo con un puchero la chica.

Ah... recuerda Sora, dijiste que habías hecho una nueva canción - dijo Morgiana con una sonrisa.

Sí, escuchad - dijo con una sonrisa abriendo el telefono mostrando a un chico peli-rojo.

¡Oh querido Kouha-sama, acepta mis...! - Sorata se sonrojo y les dio un coscorron a ambas en la cabeza.

Siendo serias, ¿por qué les pediste a Yuzu y a Suzu que no dijeran nada de Morgiana y el otro huevo? - dijo sobandose la cabeza Marry.

Yo... - bajo la mirada con una sonrisa débil - no me siento preparada, se que si le dicen a alguien sería a los chicos de Kawari No Sezai y necesitan más gente, y lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa jugando con sus dedos levemente sonrojada.

Kawai... - murmuraron. Algo llamo su atención.

Otro concurso de música de Tokio - leyo Marry.

¿Participaremos este año? - pregunto Mirai.

¿Acaso sois idiotas? - dijo de la nada Sorata - Ren Kouha va a participar, no ganaremos - se resigno.

Que el gran amor platonico de tu vida participe, no significa que no debemos participar - dijo Mirai con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón... - dijo con una sonrisa Sorata, aunque para algunos era extraño verla sonreír, para ellas era normal.

A escribir canciones - exclamaron chocando sus manos.

* * *

Aquí tienes - dijo Amu dandole una taza de leche con miel a Suzu.

Gracias - su voz se había recuperado, aunque le dolia la garganta, pero ya no tanto.

Iba a la mitad cuando tocan al timbre. Como estaban solo ellas, miraron por la ventana de la chica que tenía acceso a la calle principal. Suzume se sonrojo y se exalto un poco cuando vio nada más que a Yashiro y a Kuroh. Su madre lo noto a pesar de tener fiebre, diferencio ambos sonrojos. Sonrió diverida ante su comportamiento y abrio la ventana.

¡Ohayo, Shiro! - exclamo viendo aquellos ojos que recordaba de su amigo de la infancia.

Buenos días - respondió Yashiro.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Shiro? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Vine a ver a Suzume - la directa respuesta del castaño hizo que la chica se encogiera e hiciera un ovillo sonrojada.

En seguida les abro - cerro la ventana con una sonrisa y miro a su hija - Es un chico muy lindo, Suzume.

No digas eso, Oka-san.

Voy a abrirle y descuida, no les molestaré - mientras salía del cuarto.

¡Que suerte! ¡Suzume! - exclamo Vinea.

¡Vino a verte! ¡Que lindo! - dijo Arba.

¿Por qué habrá venido? - se pregunto Zepar.

Yo también quisiera saber - dijo confundida chibi. Bajo la mirada sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¡Porque estaba preocupado! - respondieron las Charas femeninas.

En unos segundos se abrió la puerta, dejando que entrase Yashiro y Kuroh. El joven viste una camisa hasta los codos blanca con lineas negras y pantalones verdes y botines negros. Con una mochila verde colgando de su hombro.

B-Bienvenido Shiro-kun.

Hola Suzume - dijo tranquilo.

¡Hola Kuroh! - exclamaron los Charas de Suzu.

Hola chicos, ¿qué hay de nuevo por aquí? - dijo el Chara. Se reunieron en la casa de muñecas en la que jugaba Suzu de pequeña y ahora era la caa de sus Charas. Shiro se acerco y se sento en el sillon cerca. Suzume parecía un tomate y rogaba que él no escuchase sus latidos.

¿Como te encuentras? - dijo mirandola como siempre.

E-Estoy bien... g-gracias - dijo con una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa la blanca mano del chico en su frente, se miraron fijamente durante un rato, el corazón de Suzume latía con fuerza, tanto que pensaba que él lo podia escuchar.

Sigues con la temperatura alta - dijo apartandose.

S-S-Sí, p-pero o te preocupes, que con esto más una siesta s-se me pasará, estaré bien - tartamuedo mientras bebía su taza.

Me alegra oír so - para su sorpresa, él le había sonreído, eso era como ver a Sorata sonreír en la escuela, ella entrecerro la mirada y le sonrió tiernamente. Bajo su flequillo con la misma.

¿Por qué has venido? - pregunto sin saber la respuesta.

Pues me has dejado preocupado con tu mensaje - él desvio la mirada - Así que vine a ver como siguías, ¡Ah! Sí, Oka-san te manda esto - saco de su mochila un dulce, un brownie de chocolate con forma de conejito.

Que lindo - aunque le había prestado mucha atención a lo dicho, y la había hecho sentir bien.

También - busco algo en su bolso, una carpeta verde - Están los resúmenes de materias que seguramente entraran en el examen. No te esfuerces mucho - se levanto y le revolvio el cabello.

Arigatô - dijo sonrojada tomandolo.

Ya debo irme, ya que no vas a casa tengo que ayudar a Oka-san con el cafe - dijo volviendo a acariciar su cabello.

Bye, bye - mientras movía su mano con una sonrisa. Cuando oyo la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse, se asomo levemente por la ventana para irse al parecer discutirde algo con Kuroh.

Vino a verte, ¡Vino a verte! - cantaban las Charas.

Hacen escándalo - se quejo Zepar.

Shiro-kun se tomó tantas molestias para verme y hacer esto - dijo feliz y apenada abrio la carpeta, vio una nota que la sorprendió.

 _Mis mejores deseos para que te recupers pronto y seas la de antes._

 _Yashiro._

Muy feliz abrazo la carpeta con fuerza, algo sonrojada y pensando en el castaño.

Al final si hubo algo bueno en su día.

* * *

Mientras que Suzume tenía su "momento", en ese insntante, Yuzuyu con sus amigas. Misaki y Yata, pasaban la tarde en la pista de patinaje, pracitcando.

Misaki es una chica del club de karate. Es de cabello corto castaño con un flequillo ligeramente largo. Con ojos verdes claros, y piel blanca. Viste una camisa manga corta azul y unas bermudas negras.

Por otro lado Yata es una chica de estatura media, con piel un poco clara. Tiene el cabello castaño claro, rozando el rojizo. Con ojos color dorado, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra colgando en su cintura y bermudas verdes con zapatillas negras.

Somos increíbles - dijo Yata mientras se sentaba en un banco para descansar.

Eso no lo puedo discutir - dijo Misaki - ¿No, Yuzu?

¿Eh? - se dio vuelta para verlas - Gomen, gomen, ando pensativa.

¿Y eso? - le preguntaron al uniso.

Suzu pesco un resfriado.

Que mal - dijo preocupada Misaki.

¡Yuzu es una buena hermana! - gritaron sus Charas emocionadas.

Urusai - murmuro mientras bebía agua para ocultar su sonrojo.

Al ser la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Tsukiyomi, tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a sus hermanas, aunque ella lo hacía a "su manera". Aun recordaba cuando estaban en el primer día de clases y todos insultaban a Marry por un estúpido rumor. Ella fue la primera en golpear a todo el mundo. Hubieron momentos que sacrificó por Suzu, Mirai y Marry cuando eran niñas y más cuando Yoru nació.

No tenía problemas, le gustaba su "rol", pero siempre le hubiese gustado que alguien se lo agradecira y así fue, a los 9 años, desde ese día, cada cumpleaños, sus hermanas le llevaban un desayuno Gourmet en la cama, y ahora Yoru incluso. Pero él y Marry se lo agradecieron de otra forma, Yoru cuando era bebe dijo sus primeras palabras: Yuzuyu. Mientras que salvaba a Marry le dijo: _Te amo, Yuzu_. No importaba que hombre se lo quitara, ella tuvo el primer **Sukki'dayo** de Tsukiyomi Marry.

De seguro estará mucho mejor cuando vuelvas o mañana - le aseguro Yata.

Es lo más probable.

amos a dar unos giros más - fue la respuesta de Yuzu poniéndose de pie. Algo se impacto contra su cabeza qu provoco que cayera al suelo: Una pelota de futbol. Se puso de rodillas quejándse de dolor y sientiendo como si fuese a desfallecer.

¡Lo siento mucho! - se oyó - Ah, pero si es la bestia de Yuzuyu, entonces no hay problema.

¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! ¡¿No ves que duele idiota?! - grito enojada junto con sus Charas.

Buenos días, Tori - dijeron Yata y Misaki haciendo una reverencia.

Yoi, bueno Yuzu, es que tienes la cara más dura que el cemento... - y salió volando.

¡Te mataré! - dijo enojada mientras sus ojos están molestos.

Eso dolió, si serás bestia.

¡La culpa es tuya idiota! - mientras lo zarandeaba.

El amor - susurraron las charas femeninas y las amigas.

¡URUSAI! - gritaron.

Esta bestia debería estar agradecida de que pierdo tiempo con ella.

Bien... - Yuzuyu lo solto, un lazo negro aparecio en su cabeza - Si crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar a tu lado, su majestad, entonces ¡DEJA DE JODER CON TU PRESENCIA ANIMAL! - grito mientras que con un puñetazo lo mando a volar.

Y se va, se va... - decía Misaki viendo el cielo.

¡Y se fue! - grito haciendo un "yes" Yata - ¡Home Ron!

¡Kazune! - grito Ithan preocupado yendo detrás de él.

Se ha pasado está vez - gruño la peli-azul mientras ataba su cabello en ua coleta alta y tomando su patineta para ir a las rampas.

Algunas veces, Kazune es un grosero - dijo Agares suspirando.

Es porque no sabe como expresarse - dijo Falan.

¿Expresarse? - dijeron ellos confundidos.

Sus sentimientos hacia Yuzu-chan - dijo Kotori esta vez.

N-No digan estupideces - dijo la chica colorada. Se subio a la rampa con forma de "U" y se lanzo de la nada, haciendo trucos, giros y maniobras. Era asombrosa para ser una chica de cuerpo pequeño, casi nadie de su sexo podía hacerlo. Incluso en su escuela, las más... "femeninas" -seguidoras de Kazune- le decían la falta de señortia de ella, pero por supuesto, Yuzuyu dijo que si la seguían molestando les romperia el rostro, y eso funciono a la perfección.

Con los chicos, era... diferente, como la mayoría eran como Kazune... machistas. Al inició, ninguna la dejaba que se acercara con sus amigas a las rampas, ni siquiera otras mujeres que gustasen de aquellos deportes, pero aceptaron cuando su "líder" perdio una batalla ante ella, sin trampas ni anada, pero como seguían resignados y negandose a aceptarlos, ella paso a la violencia, y no hubieron más quejas.

Claro ahora, muy pocos seguían con aquellos ideales. Y además era la heroína de las chicas.

Ya en los aires, hizo una voltereta en su cuerpo y cuando estaba cerca de caer. Algo golpeo su cara, cerca de su ojo, efectivamente: Una piedra. Eso hizo que se tapase su ojo y perder el equilibrio, sin querer su cara choco con la parte izquierda de la rampa haciendo que los ojos de mucho se contraigan. Cayo casi consciente a mucha velocidad, muchos gritaron alarmados.

Pero una silueta iba corriendo a una velocidad inmensa, como un rayo, para luego impulsarse en la patineta que solto algunos rayos, salto en el aire y tomo en los brazos a Yuzuyu, protegiéndola del fuerte impacto.

* * *

¿Eh? - exclamo casi consciente.

Marry y Mirai se tensaron y miraron hacia todos lados.

¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Sorata.

No pasa nada, debio ser nuestra imaginación.

* * *

Suzume se levanto de golpe asustada y vio la ventana.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Arba.

Nada... no es nada...

* * *

¡Yuzuyu! - gritaron las amigas. Adolorida, aún con su mano en su sangrado ojo, se incorporó como pudo para ver tendido a Kazune de espaldas abrazandola, debajo de ella. La sorpresa la invade para luego sonrojarse sin notar que estaba sangrando y manchandolo.

¡¿Estás bien Yuzu?! - grito asustada Falan.

Sí...

¡Estás sangrando! - exclamo espantada Kotori.

Kazune... - fue lo que ella solto, toco la frente también le sangraba.

Itee... - el joven se quejaba - Eso estuvo cerca... ¿Estás bien, Yuzu? - mirandola fijamente, él no se había percatado de que aquella cara blanca estaba literalmente llena de sangre, su frente y su cara estaban rotas.

Yata, Misaki... está perdiendo mucha sangre, llevadla al hispital y decidle que quiere ver a Sanjou Kairi - dijo con el flequillo bajo.

Claro - dijo Yata tomando la patineta de Yuzu.

Vamos, Yuzuyu - dijo Misaki y con Yata la alzaron de los brazos para llevarla al hospital.

Kazune las vio con el flejillo bajo mostrando su ojo azul. Vio la sangre en su ropa, manos toda era de Yuzu. Su expresión tranquila y divertida usual, cambio rápidamente a una sombría, seria y fría que asustaría al mejor luchador. Tomo la piedra entre sus manos, lo que habían usado para lastimar a Yuzu, encarno la mirada y con ella, la lanzó a la pierna de un chico negro de ojos dorado.

¿Te crees valiente al atacar a una chica, bastardo? - dijo sombrío.

¿Disculpa? Creo que te has equivocado de persona.

Escúchame bien - lo tomo del cuello con una sola mano - Hay una cosa que nunca permitiré, jamás: **que un infeliz, bastardo, cabrón como tú le ponga las manos encima a Yuzuyu.**

Kazune, lo vas a matar - advirtió un chico al ver que el otro pataleaba.

Mas te vale que no la vuelvas a molestar - y lo dejo caer - Ese es mi trabajo - dijo con una sonrisa superior mezclada con ironía.

Tú... maldito... - dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración. Lo miro con odio y se acerco corriendo con las intenciones de golpearlo, Kazune fue más rápido; le tomo el puño y lo apreto. Le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que provoco que escupiese saliba y cayera al suelo, para sorpresa de todos.

Kazune coloco su pie en la cabeza del chico, y la piso con fuerza.

Rómpete el cráneo y aprenderás a hacer lo correcto - dijo sombríamente.

¡Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

¿Ahora pides misericordia? - se rio divertido - Eres patético... voy a ma... - se interrumpe al ver dos medias negras y algo quitar sus manos delicadamente. Miro el rostro de Yuzuyu.

Dentente... tú no quieres hacerlo, Kazune - dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Si quiero. Va a pagar - dijo volviendo a poner sus manos, pero ella las tomo apartándolas.

¡No lo hagas!... detente - susurro preocupada.

Aunque fuesen rivales, ella lo conocía a la perfección. Antes de ser amigos, Kazune siempre fue así, era capaz de matara una persona, pero sus padres ni hermana conocieron ese lado. Al conocer a Yuzuyu cambio debido a algo que paso entre ellos. Pudo sentir paz, tranquilidad y ser alegre... incluso podía recibir sus golpes sin volver a ese estado. Por eso él... no podía permitir que dañasen a la persona que lo salvo de su oscuridad.

 **Kazune-kun**... - él abrió sus ojos sorprendido, lo solto.

Ahora tienes suerte... - se levanto y aparto - De que una bestia sepa controlarme.

El chico se fue asustado, con sangre corriendo por surostro, y con sus amigos detrás.

Kazune se volteo y vio a una muy tranquila Yuzu y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza chibi.

Baka... te dije que fueras a que te atendieran.

Es que... te conozco más de la cuenta... demasiado para mi gusto - dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Pero estaba preocupada por él.

Tús amigas deben estar preocupadas, vamos rápido a que te atiendan, porque no pienso cargarte si te desmayas - dijo burlón de nuevo.

¿Por qué? - dijo de la nada cuando comenzaron a caminar - ¿Por qué me quieres proteger? - él se detuvo y se volteo un poco para verla, no era la chica divertida que todos conocían, si no una tímida y preocupada.

Porque - paso sus manos por la nuca - Eres muy importante para mí... - declaro con una sonrisa. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Yuzu latiese un poco, su mejillas se tiñerón de rojo.

Kazune... yo... - cerro sus ojos.

Ya que si te pasa algo, tendré toda la responsabilidad del club de Karate y eso es agotador, prefieron dejarte... - la chica cruzo las piernas y casi cae al suelo, pero él la atrapo - ¿Yuzu? - sus ojos se contrajeron al ver que ella no respondía.

 _Es un idiota, flojo y aprovechador, pero... es mi mejor amigo... que puedo hacer_ \- pensó antes de perder la consciencia. Él la alzo en brazos y comenzo a caminar.

Te protejo porque gracias a ti, he cambiado, pero ni muerto te diria eso - dijo levemente sonrojado.


	7. Saga I: IV

Finalmente la pelicula termino y se ve a tres chicas con capucha de ojos bastante peculiares.

Insisto - dijo Marry - Debieron usar a Jhonny Depp como el protagonista, así que la pelicula hubiera sido mejor.

Tal vez, no nuego que esta muy acostumbrado a hacer cosas arriesgadas y peligrosas, pero si incluso en Piratas del Caribe pasa más tiempo volando que en tierra o en el barco - dijo Mirai.

Pero tampoco es mala idea que hayan usado a Jackie Chan, es decir, él también tiene sus aós de experiencia en hacer peliculas de riesgos y da unas patadas que dejan atras a Kazune y a Yuzu - dijo Sorata.

Siguieron comentando de la pelicula mientras andaban por las boutiques y centro comercial, viendo si encontraban algo para anotar o llevar. Pasaron por una tienda de música y como si llamasen a Mirai, se detuvo contra la vitrina, era una hermosa guitarra eléctria. Pero no era cualquiera Jem (Ibanez), color blanco que relucía contra el sol y pareciera que dijera _"tocame, Mirai-sama"_

¡Está es la guitarra que andaba buscando por el cielo, mar, tierra y por internet desde que Otou-san se las regalo a Yuzu y a Suzu en Inglaterra! - dijo llorando comicamente.

¿Por qué no te dio una ni a Marry? - dijo curiosa Sorata.

Porque yo pedí un violín y Mira un piano eléctrico para dejar de compartir el de la casa con nuestas hermanas - se podía jurar que nubes de desesperación se hacían encima del cuerpo de Mirai - Y la tienda solo tenía dos.

Lo peor de todo es que tengo el dinero, y no puedo gastarlo, van directo a los arreglos de mi violín - dijo llorando derrotada.

Es cierto, una vez al mes llevas sus violines a repararlos - dijo Sorata.

Le preguntaré a mi madre si me lo compra al volver.

¿Tu padre que? - dijo Sorata.

Él ya nos dio dinero para ropa - dijo Marry.

Entonces a comprar - dijo Paimon arrastrando las camisas de todas.

¡Ánimo! - exclamo Sheba.

La perseverancia tiene sus frutos - dijo Phenex.

Ellas tienen razón - dijo Mor (Mor-Gia-Na).

Tienen razón, además, quiero comprarme perfumes nuevos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Converse saco nuevos zapatos, quiero algunos - dijo Sorata.

Pero a mitad de caminosus planes se detienen, cuando todas ven volando un huevo negro. No sabían lo que era, pero notaron que tenía una "X" dibujada. Como _Atena_ y _Fairy_ , debían investigar. Miraron a Sorata.

Vamos - dijo cn una sonrisa.

Sí - dijeron ambas. Comenzarón a correr como le daban las piernas. Las cinco Charas se apresuraban por alcanzar el huevo negro, aunque era difícil tomarle el paso, ni las Charas podían alcanzarlo, otro se les unió sorprendiendolas. Los huevos "X" las dejaron en un parque y como estaba atardeciendo, no había nadie.

El huevo se detuvo murmurando "Inútil" consecutivamente y sin perder tiempo ambos atacaron especificamente a Marry en el pecho.

¡Marry! - dijeron las amigas y Charas yendo hacía ella - ¿Estás bien?

H-Hai... - murmuro levantandose.

Inútil... ¡Inútil! - separaron a las chicas de Marry y esta quedo estatica cuando vio que venía hacia ella directamente a gran velocidad. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza

¡Chara'Nari...- esa voz la conocían -... Control de Memoria (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa).

Marry abrió sus ojos temerosa y se sorprende al ver que su salvador había sido Yanase. Lo que más la sorprendió es que él estaba transformado. Viste una camisa manga-larga negra con dos cruces grices en sus brazos y una en su pecho, cuello alto y le llega a las rodillas color negro. Con pantalnes beich holgados y dentro de botas negras largas. Más sus orejas de zorro color de su cabello y cuatro colas de zorro.

¿Yanase? - dijo sorprendida - ¿También puedes hacer el Chara'Nari? - el mencionado la dejo caer casi viendo sus bragas. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y muy cerca de su rostro dijo:

Tonta - mientras la mira chibi, ella se dasaliño y lo miro odiosa.

¡¿Qué dijiste kitsune-baka?! - algo hizo que sus ojos se contrajeran - ¡Ahí viene de nuevo! - exclamo levantandose rápidamente.

Es un huevo "X" - dijo mientras lo tomaba.

¿Huevo... "x"? - dijeron confundidas todas. De la nada aparecio Yukina también transformado. Sus rasgos faciales se asemejan a los de un animal con dientes afilados, ojos un poco rasgados y manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo. Su largo pelo cae hacia abajo por la cara, tiene un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo, y dos orejas peludas largas sobresalen de su cabello lleva un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, que cubre la parte superior de su camisa sin mangas y a rayas, dejando los hombros y los brazos totalmente descubiertos. Lleva un trozo de tela de color claro alrededor de la cintura y debajo de ella unos pantalones holgados de donde salen dos colas peludas y largas.

¿Yukina? - dijo sorprendida Mirai - ¿Qué es un Huevo "X"?

Aparecen cuando la gente pierde sus sueños - dijo Yukina tomando uno entre sus manos - Como saben, un huevo es el sueño de las personas, pero si es destruido los sueños se...van para siempre - apreto el huevo, los ojos de todos se contrajeron.

¡Matte, ¿qué estás...?! - dijo preocupada Marry tratando de tomar el huevo. Llego hasta ellos pero la pararon de la frente.

No es el Embrión, por lo que no sirve. Nuestro trabajo es eliminar la basura - y para horror de todas, vieron como los volvían polvo. Marry cayo de rodillas mientras tomaba los fragmentos de los huevos.

¿Cómo... pudieron...? - murmuro Mirai.

Aunque no fue destruido por nosotros, tarde o tempranolo iban a hacer sus propios dueños - dijo Yanase.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - murmuro Sora agachando la cabeza.

¿Ven a esos adultos con la cabeza gacha? ¿Qué siempre anda armagados y diciendo cosas como "se realista"? Esas personas... se olvidaron de sus sueños, los destruyeron ellos mismos. Nosotros solo adelantamos el proceso y lo hacemos menos doloroso - dijo Yukina.

Cállate - murmuro Marry una fina lágrima cayo en sus manos recuperando los huevos que se frotaron contra sus mejillas, mientras que se iban, los miro sombría - No me interesa ni una sola de las palabras que habéis dicho, preferiría mil veces que las personas cambiaran sus sueños al ser destruidos por otra persona, no tienen ningún derecho sobre los deseos, sueños ni personalidad de los demás ¡ninguno es nadie para acabar con los sueños de los demás! - exclamo con el flequillo bajo - ¡Kitsune-hentai! ¡Inu-hentai! - ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, ante aquellas palabras firmes pero a pesar de querer llorar, y estar molesta, solo pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras temblaba. Ella no podía permitir que alguien más robase los sueño de otros, cuando ellos tenían los propios.

En eso se oyeron risas y aplausos. Todos voltearon sus rostros y las hermanas se sorprenden al ver la mujer que vieron hablando con los chicos el primer día de clase, pero la acompañaba otra.

La que hablo con los chicos es de cabello rubio crema hasta sus hombros y con dos finas trenzas, ojos celestes y un lunar debajo de su ojo, le recordaba a Scheherazade. Viste converse con tacones rojos con blanco, con un vestido blanco y encima uno rojo con botones blancos.

Mientras la otra es de cabello blanco hasta su cuello con las puntas moradas. Más ojos rojos con borde ámbar, viste igual que la anterior pero en vez de rojo usa purpura.

Yume - dijo Yukina.

Nai - dijo indiferente Yanase.

Que palabras ta profundas salieron de la boca de la joven y pequeña Marry - se estaban burlando de ella, frunció el ceño - Por eso sigues siendo una niña y yo una joven de 17 años.

¿17? - dijeron todas moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado - Creimos que tenían 28, la Tía Ami se ve más joven - declararon. Al parecer aquello las molesto y mucho.

Mi nombre es Yashida Yumemi, la dueña de Shin - dijo la rubia.

Yo soy Yamada Nai, la dueña de Yuu - dijo la albina acercandose al chico.

Para sorpresa de las tres ellas tomaron el mentón de los chicos - Después de todo... ellos... - se acercaron provocativamente - son nuestros juguetes favoritos.

¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto confundica Marry, todos abrieron su boc aun poco sorprendidos, Marry en serio era inocente.

Es el mundo de los adultos - murmuraron sonrojadas Sheba y Scheherazade.

¿Acaso debo mostrarle a una niña nuestros juegos de diversión? - dijo Nai acercandose a Marry y tomandole el mentón a la niña, esta le saco lengua emitiendo un "BEEWW". Marry reacciono y se sonrojo.

¡Ahora veo porque son unos pervertidos! - exclamo levantandose y moviendo la cabezade un lado a otro.

Digan rápido lo que quieren - dijeron los castaños indiferentes.

Ataquen a las dos mocosas - se refirieron a Mirai y Marry - Y quitaos los huevos.

¿Solo eso? - sonrieron levemente con burla - De acuerdo - pisaron fuerte y se dirigeron hacia ellas, pero unas cadenas las apartaron, fue el Chara Change de Sorata que le toco saltar alto para evitar a los chicos, ellos las miraron desafiantes - No se muevan, será nuesta venganza por la última vez.

¡Mira-chan! - grito Sheba.

Marry-chan - dijo Scheherazade.

¡Sí!

Mirai puso sus manos cerca del candando: Mi propio corazón... ¡abrete! - movió sus dedos en señal de abrir.

Su ropa comenzó a desaparecer luego de su cabello salio una trenza más larga que su cabello en el centro, mientras el resto suelto. Los aretes aparecieron en sus orejas y seguido varias cintas envolvieron su cuerpo haciendo que su ropa aparezca, toco su pecho y aparecio su toga roja. Extendió sus brazos dejandolos libres de luz y sus manos brillaron por unos segundos. Junto las piernas y aparecieron sus sandalias. Giro en su espacio moviendo todo su cuerpo, poso haciendo un amor y paz cerca de su rostro: Chara'Nari: Reina de las Constelaciones.

Mi propio corazón... - Marry extendio la gema en sus manos e hizo un signo musical - ¡Abrete! - la luz apareció y su ropa se desintegró.

Varias cintas de color blanco y azules aparecieron. Apareció su vestido principal y dio un giro invertido en su cuerpo, y aparecio la toga de debajo. Su cabello volo por el cielo y aparecieron en sus orejas sus aretes. Miro inocente a algo y seguido extendio una pierna que comenzó a brillar y seguida la otra, para juntarla de espaldas y aparecer las botas.

Junto sus manos detras de su espalda mientras se inclina un poco hacia delante: Chara'Nari: Leyenda Viviente.

Con esas son sus transformaciones - decía asombrada Sorata.

Pero... ellos dos son más fuertes - dijo Nai con una sonrisa divertida.

Mirai salto con fuerza para evitar las fuertes manos de Yukina. Mientras que Marry esquiva casi bailando a Yanase. Por suerte tenían a Sorata que los apartaba cuando podía con los grilletes, cuando no discutía con las "adultas" de porque era tan "plana" y "pequeña".

¡Ayudadnos! ¡Chicas! - dijo preocupada Mirai.

¡Deben tener una técnica ¿no?! Como mis hermanas.

¡Sí! ¡Pero no las conoces!

¡Pensadlas! - gritaron asustadas cayendo en un colmpio y volviendo a saltar, pero fueron tomadas de los pies y haciendolas caer al suelo.

Te tengo - pronunciaron antes de caer, Yanase las toma a las dos de los pies y las mando a volar - Y esto ahora es nuestro - mostrando que habían tienen los huevos ahora.

Bien hecho, chicos - le felicitaron ambas chicas - Por eso te amo... ahora vamos donde el jefe para dárselo.

¡Matte! - dijo corriendo hacia ellos Sorata, Nai la miro desafíante y una explosión se dio.

¡Sora! - dijo preocupada Mor cuando vio que esta se le rompió la frente, hizo un puchero ya estaba muy lejos.

Eso no te pertenece... ¡devuelveselo a las dueñas! - dijo un poco cansada, ellos pararon en seco, y le mostraron un huevo demás que tenían, los ojos de Sora se contrajeron - Mi huevo - se revolvio los bolsillos y la chaqueta - ¿Cuando...? - recordo la explosión - Vosotros no tienen el derecho a eso.

Ese es nuestro trabajo - dijo fríamente Yanase.

¡Esos son nuestros sueños! - gritaron al borde del llanto. Ellos no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron observando, cada una se paro con esfuerzo, subieron la mirada y se sorprendieron, las lágrimas están ahí pasmadas mientras los miran con unos ojos diferente a los normales. Demuestran: dolor, esperanza y ganas de matarlos por quitarle lo que era de ellas.

 _Nuestro deseo..._

 _... de proteger..._

Todas se contrajeron y gritaron: ¡NUESTRO DESEO DE PROTEGER LO QUE AMAMOS NO SE IRÁN DE LA NADA! - los huevos comenzaron a brillar intensamente casi pareciendo una propia transformación.

De ellos salieron tres hermosas Charas.

¡No lloren! ¡Ahora nosotros estamos para ayudarlas a proteger! ¡Hinata! ¡Yunan! ¡Y Mei! ¡Están aquí!

Hinata es una Chara de piel clara, cabello negro-azulado corto con dos largos mechones hasta más largos que su cuerpo, se salen dos orejas largas de gata, también tiene una larga cola de gatita. Resaltan sus ojos color perla. Usa un vestido sin mangas azul claro, con medias negras y una bufanda más larga que su cuerpo con líneas blancas azul oscura y botines azules.

Yunan es un Chara Chico, con apariencia andrógina. Tiene el cabello rubio hasta sus talones color rubio atado en una fina trenza usa un gran gorro verde con una variedad de plumas y un traje verde con gris y blanco. Sus ojos son azules y rasgados y de piel clara.

Y Mei es una Chara chica de cabello rosa crema, largo atado en una coleta alta, con orejas y cola de gato del mismo color. Usa una camisa de cuello largo blanca con una falda blanca también, con botones dorados.

Todos se ven alegres y optimistas.

¿Hinata? ¿Yunan? ¿Mei? - dijeron confundidas.

Sí, nosotros hemos nacido del deseo de cuando vosotras eran pequeñas - dijeron las charas de ojos claros.

Y yo he nacido del deseo de proteger - dijo Yunan con una sonrisa.

Ninguno eran el Embrión - dijo molesta Yume - Vámonos - mientras se van. Unas sonrisa divertidas se reflejaron cuando ellos se dieron vuelta.

¡Matte! - fueron los gritos, todo se lleno de viento mientras un gran sombrero como el de Yunan aparecia encima de la cabeza de Sorata, que lo tomaba y al soltarlo y lanzarlo al cielo todos menos las chicas se quedaban quietas pero con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa?

Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar - dijeron las hermanas juntando sus manos mientras daban un gran salto - ¡Chara Change!

Claro - Charas gatas sonrieron y juntaron sus manos - Paso 1.- Una cola larga - las colas aparecieron del color del cabello de cada una - 2.- Lindas y largas orejas - las orejas también dieron varias vueltas gracias al viento de Sorata en los columpios - ¡Y saltan! - se fueron contra ellos y loss apretaron del cuello terminando al final del parque. Ellos se liberaron a la mitad y se miraron mientras sus colas se mueven de un lado a otro.

¡Seguid así! ¡Yo me encargo de la anciana! - grito Sorata, a ellas se le remarcaron unas venas en la cabeza, pero Sorata piso en medio de ellas creando un gigantesco cráter - Mi turno de burlarme.

Minetras que los otros cuatro seguían peleando, incluso les toco pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que los otros Charas las animaban. No se supo como pero tuvieron que parar la pelea.

Yukina estaba tirado en el suelo, con sus manos tomando la cintura de Mirai, quien estaba -accidentalmente- encima de él con las manos en su pecho, ambos estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

Mientras que Marry es la tirada en el suelo en otra esquina del parque, Yanase que sujeta las manos de la sorprendida Marry mientras esta encima de ella, Marry se sonrojo notablemente.

Los castaños notaron los sonrojos de las chicas que desviaban la mirada con tal de poder escapar. No pudieron evitar sonreír divertidos, al parecer, nunca habían estado así de cerca de un chico, además de su padre, hermanito y primo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa. Yukina lamio los labios de Mirai y luego los de él mismo. Ella y sus Charas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Nada mal sabe delicioso... - dijo con burla - _Ahora mi venganza está lista_ \- ambos giraron sus rostros y abrieron la mandibula hasta el suelo.

Yanase le había robado un beso a la albina, uno completo. Que se sonrojo instantaneamente.

¡Kitsune-hentai! - grito Mirai olvidando el hecho de que a ella casi la besaban. Comenzo a lanzar todo lo que encontraba, mientras que los ojos de Marry eran remolinos.

¿No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso? - Marry lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Si lo era?

T-T-T-T-T-Tú... c-c-cómo... te... - murmura Marry sonrojada señalandolo.

No puedo creer que nadie te haya besado nunca - dijo burlón levantandose - No te preocupes, ya te quite ese peso de encima.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese no fue mi primer beso! ¡Borrare todos mis recuerdos sobre los kitsune's hentai! - grito sonrojada mientras llora comicamente.

Marry... - murmuraron sus amigas. Esta salio corriendo despavorida.

¡Marry! - gritaron amigas y Charas corriendo tras ella. Yanase lanzo un suspiro y su transformación desaparecio vio la cara burlona de su amigo, le dio mala cara, pero bajo su flequillo para sonreír.

Sabía a fresas - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero verdadera a la vez.

Al parecer es cierto que la venganza es dulce como la miel, la mía supo a _vainilla_.

* * *

Suzume dejo caer su libro cuando escucho un portazo seguida de palabras de otras personas y volver a cerrarse la puerta. Curiosa y teniendo la idea de lo que pasaba, salio del cuarto y bajo la escalera, y vio a cierta albina murmurar cosas sonrojada, tomo una mandarina y al hacer presión se esfumo.

Marry ¿qué paso?

¡NADA! - exclamo sonrojada - ¡Necesito otra mandarina!

¿Acaso se encontraron con Yanase y Yukina? - dijo chibi confundida, Marry se sonrojo.

¡NO MENCIONES A ESE KITSUNE-HENTAI!

Al parecer sí... ¿Qué paso? - pregunto curiosa.

Pues... - dijo Sorata por la pobre Marry.

¡Espere! - de la nada apareció Yuzu - Espérame a mí, no me quiero perder nada - dijo tirando sus cosas donde sea tiradas.

¡¿Qué te paso?! - exclamaron erizadas las chicas al verla herida.

No es nada, solo me caí de la patineta - dijo rápidamente - ¡Oh, tres Charas nuevos! - sonrió plenamente al ver a los tres Charas.

Son lindos - dijo Suzu.

Konbawa, mi nombre es Hinata, me pueden decir Hina.

Konbawa mi nombre es Yunan.

¡Konbawa, mi nombre es Mei!

Ogan, su hermanita menor va a hablar.

Cierto... hablen - dijeron mirando a las tres chicas. Mirai y Marry se volvieron tomates.

Ellas no pueden, así que... veran... - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzó a relatar el cuento, todo de todos, Yume, Nai, lengüeteo, beso. Con cada palabra parecía que la cabeza de las hermanas menores fuesen a estallar.

Oh, vaya, ese chico si que es directo - murmuro Suzume.

Y yo creía que nadie superaba a papá - comento Yuzu algo anonada - Y hablando del rey de roma, si se llega a enterar ¡pido el almacen para refugiarme de la explosión!

Yo el piano.

Y nosotras la cama - finalizaron las hermanas albina y peli-rosa - ¿Sorata dónde te...? - vieron una nota - "Voy a casa, no quiero ser parte de la explosión"

¡Buena desición, Sora! - murmuaron todas. Oyeron como la puerta se abrió, lo que significaba que sus padres y Yoru habían regresado. El pequeño corrió hacia ellas muy emocionado y abrazo a Marry, quien se hinco para sacudir sus cabellos.

Les traemos regalos - dijo Amu - Usadlos con responsabilidad.

¡Regalos! - gritaron las chicas emocionadas. Tal vez no vivían en una casa de lujo, pero a cambio, por ser hijos de famosos, tenían el suficiente dinero como para comprarles una pila de cosas, algunas veces innecesarias. Recibieron una variedad de zapatos, ropas y libros. Suzume recibio una gran cantidad de libos, y algunas partituras de su padre que le había pedido hace como 5 meses. Suzu un equipo completo para el snowboar. Yoru recibió muchos juguetes y libros pequeños de aprendizaje, mientras que a Mirai y Marry...

¡No puede ser! ¡Es la guitarra que ví en la tarde! ¡Voy a peensar que leen mentes! - dijo emocionada Mirai, vio la cara de querer llorar de Marry - ¿Qué pasa Marry? - pregunto preocupada.

Soy feliz... - los ojos de todos se contrajeron - Estoy bien, solo soy muy feliz. Gracias - abrio sus ojos con una sonria viendo un hermoso recibo de compra donde decía que era un piano de cola blanco con detalles de floreado negros. Ella lo quería desde hace 4 años, pero era demasiado costoso - Pero... que ocultan... - los miro con un puchero.

Para que nos den esta cantidad de regalos es porque pronto se irán y tienen algo importante que decirnos.

No es que nos quejemos, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Suzu.

Bueno, nos iremos en dos semanas - dijo Amu - E Ikuto y yo pensamos en lo responsables que se han vuelto con la casa y que nos gustaría que Yoru dejase de andar conmigo y que tenga una vida en Kinder, para cumplir una infancia normal.

Así que desde hoy... - continuo Ikuto - Yoru se queda en casa con vosotras - sentencio.

¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron sorprendidas.

¡Increíble, viviré con mis hermanas!


	8. Saga I: V

Era de noche en la ciudad, y en la residencia Tsukiyomi se celebrá el primer día de Yoru en el Parvulario, después de todo estaría finalmente en un sitio permanentemente y hará más amigos que Mikuo, en pocas palabras: Un niño normal.

¡Y entonces, yo vencí a Mikuo! - exclamo el niño.

Su primer día y ya causa sensación - dijo Yuzu lanzando un suspiro al viento.

Eres un niño muy inteligente y atlético - felicito Suzu.

¿Mirai-Nee y Marry-Nee?

Van a participar con Sora en un concurso de música y están encerradas en una admosfera impenetrable para escribir - dijo Amu con una sonrisa - Tengo una familia de artistas.

Culpa a Otou-san - todos lo señalaron, quien comía chibi Takiyaki con forma de pez y de chocolate.

No me involucren en sus problemas.

Ahora que Mirai ni Marry no están, habladme de esos chicos, Shin y Yuu - pidió un poco seria.

Están en el mismo salón que Mirai, Marry y Sora - comenzó Yuzu.

Son un zorro - se refirio a Yanase - y un perro callejero - dijo Suzume al final refiriendose a Yukina.

Son innecesariamente directos.

No tienen miedo en hacer los que le da la gana.

Les gusta molestar a Marry y a Mirai.

Son enemigos.

Son los que robaron la llave de Otou-san y el Lovely Moon Ligth - finalizaron.

Vaya... - murmuro un poco sorprendida - Son como ver a cierto gato callejero - mando miradas directas a Ikuto.

A callar, no me agradan.

Ni a mí - todos miraron al pequeño Yoru inflar sus mofletes - Ya es suficiente con Kazune y ese chico que vino a ver a Suzu-Nee... ¿Acaso me quieren quitar a todas mis hermanas?

¿Kazune y quién? - dijo Ikuto mirandolo fijamente desde donde estaba.

Es un chico de apariencia fría con enormes lentes de color... - Amu le tapo la boca.

Bueno, a comer, comer.

* * *

Tres chicas salieron de un montón de hojas arrugadas, una rubia, otra peli-rosa y otra albina. Pues claro llevaban varias horas tratando de pensar en una canción y solo contaban con 5 días y aún nada, eso era raron en ellas.

Su sueño era ser compositoras -Mirai- parte de una orquesta -Sorata- y ambas -Marry- por lo cual sabían utilizar todos los instrumentos. No planeaban rendirse, pero...

¡No se nos ocurre nada! - gritaron recogiendo la montaña de hojas y botandolas en una bolsa negra.

¡Ánimo! - gritaron los Charas.

¡Solo no lo lograran si se rinden! - dijeron Hina y Mei.

¡Eso, eso! - dijeron Mor, Sheba y Scheherazade - ¡Ánimo!

Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar, después de todo nosotras nacimos de su creatividad - dijeron Yunan, Paimon y Phenex.

Sin ofender, chicos, pero queremos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta por ahora.

¿Y por qué no usan una de estás canciones? - Preguntaron los primogenitos de sus Charas viendo una carpeta negra que tenía el titulo "Fairy Tail's Song"

Queremos cantar algo nuevo - dijeron todas tiradas en el suelo, solo han podido pensar en cosas de pros y contras, debido a lo bueno, habían recibido a sus Charas, pero lo malo se habían ganado piedras en sus zapatos y con eso se referían -... ellos... los odiamos de verdad ¿quienes son para destruir los sueños de otros?

Debido a que estuvieron a altas horas tratando de que se les ocurriese algo. Se habían dormido en el piso, y si no fuese por las Charas se hubiesen resfriado. Ignoraron cuando el despertador sono, sus Charas en cambio, salían soñolientas. Al ver a las chicas profundamente dormidas, Mei y Hina comenzaron a saltar sobre sus cabeza.

Despertad, ya es de día, y el sol birilla y los pájaros cantan.

No querer - dijeron cubriendose con la manta.

¡Pero se les hará tarde para la reunión en Kawari Sezai No! - exclamaron con su tono Sheba y Scheherazade.

¡Yo no pertenezco! - exclamo Sorata.

¡¿Qué clase de impresión le darán a Aoi-san?! - dijeron Paimon y Phenex.

Sora... dudo que con lo que paso ayer no seas parte de esto - todas se pararon de un golpe.

¡No podemos permitir eso! - exclamaron, se arreglaron, para mala suerte de Sora, no pudo arreglar el malentendido, y ya era parte de Kawari Sezai No.

Pero les preocupo la cara de depresión de Suzume. Mientras que las Charas la animaban.

¡No rematen con que Yuzuyu hizo el desayuno! - exclamo Sorata, recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayo al suelo mientras se la frota.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? - dijo con un puchero - Y no, no cocine, hoy tenemos examen de resistencia en deportes - explico mientras se sentaba.

Si no lo hago, reprobare... si lo hago, lastimaré a alguien - suspiro.

Para una solución simple - dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - Usa a Zepar.

Me niego, va contra de mis principios, además llamaría la atnción y me exigirían saber lo que hice para mejorar, ¿qué les dire? Además Shiro-kun está en nuestra clase.

No le veo lo malo, yo uso a Agares para pasar los míos.

No sere una tramposa, y agradece que Yoru tiene el parvulario más temprano o nuestros padres te hubiesen oído.

* * *

Las cinco chicas suspiraron. Una vez comieron su desayuno salieron destino a la escuela, y tuvieron que literalmente arrastrar a Sorata hacía Kawari Sezai No, por la reunión de emergencia. Al llegar, ya todos las esperaban.

Entonces - hablo Yashiro - ¿Vieron a Yanase y Yukina?

Hai, ellos pueden hacer Chara'Nari y destruyo un huevo "X" - dijo Sorata informando.

Según los informes, han faltado esta semana - leyo Kazune en una carpeta.

Lo más probable es que Al-Thamen este planeando algo - murmuro Aoi tomando té.

¿Pero qué? - Yuzu se cruzo de brazos - Ya reviso los 12 huevos de la familia Tsukiyomi, incluso intento robar el de Sorata, y comprobaron que ninguno esta dentro de los hijos de los guardianes, pero siguen insistiendo que están dentro de la custodia de nuestros padres - dijo enojada.

¿No les dijeron algo? - pregunto seria.

No - respondió Suzu - Cada vez que lo hacemos, solo dicen "Para saberlo, debéis estar unidas como una"

De seguro Utau-san, ellos y los guradianes están planeando algo - dijo Yashiro tomando de su té.

Me cuesta entender esto... - dijo seriamente Marry - Quieren que protegamos al Embrión, pero no nos dicen de qué ni de quién y siempre dan arcetijos para que intentemos saber lo que piensan.

Quien sabe... - dijo Kazune suspirando - Bueno, ya que no sabemos nada más, propongamos la reunión y nos vayamos a clases, yo quiero hacer el examen de deportes.

Eres un idiota - dijo Suzume, para luego señalar a Suzu con un aura depresiva y la cabeza baja con nubes negras rodeandola.

V-Vamos Suzu, no lo harás tan mal... ¿no has podido superar lo que hiciste la última vez? - dijo nervioso.

¡Idiota! ¡Esa no son palabras de aliento! - grito Yuzu golpeandolo.

 _¿Qué estarán planeando... esos dos ahora...?_ \- pensó Marry viendo la inaistencia de los mencionados curiosa y ¿preocupada?

* * *

Rubia y albina estaban trabajando en una oficina de Al-Thamen, viendo unos papeles hasta que vieron como la puerta se abre y sonríen al ver a Yukina y Yanase.

¡Yuu!

¡Shin!

Y como dos gatas en un rápido movimiento se gindaron de ellos.

¿Podrían dejar ese lado y decirnos que quieren? - dijeron sin inmutarse, estaban acostumbrados a esa personalidad desde pequeños.

Datte... me sentía aburrida... - dijeron jugando con sus dedos y un puchero - ... y no nos hemos hablado desde que jugamos nuestro papel de chica malas con las crías esas... - los miraron amenazantes - ¿No estarán enamorados de Mirai ni Marry? Solo sois de nosotras.

¿Qué quieren? - dijeron directos.

Quieremos hablarles sobre las hermanas Tsukiyomi, esas dos últimas eran las únicas que nos quedaban y aún así - Nai suspiro.

Ninguno de sus huevos poseía el Embrión - la siguió Yume.

Eso significa que al final Amu e Ikuto no dejaron el Embrión en el corazón de una de sus hijas... - comenzó Yukina.

...Solo debemos capturarlos e interrogarlos ¿no? - continuo Yanase.

Aunque su sugerencia es muy tentadora, tenemos algo mejor, una última oportunidad antes de ponernos a la Fase "I".

¿Cuál es? - preguntaron curiosos.

Tsukiyomi Yoru - dijeron lentamente con una enorme sonria.

¿Qué? - emitieron confundidos. Nai les mostro una foto donde salía toda la familia.

Esa foto se la sacaron hace un año ¿ves ese pequeño que esta en los brazos de Amu? Es Tsukiyomi Yoru, el hermanito menor de las linduras y solo tiene 5 años - dijo Yume.

¿Están diciendo que ellos dejaron el Embrión en Yoru? - pregunto Yukina.

Eso vamos a comproblarlo... traednos el niño, haced lo que queráis pero hacedlo - dijo fríamente Nai.

Ellos asentaron y salieron de la oficina con la foto en manos de Yanase. Al darse cuenta de ello paro en seco y la miro fijamente, seguido de Yukina:

Primero estaba Ikuto de pie abrazando a Amu por la espalda, con su sonrisa caracteristica. Amu cargando a Yoru con una sonrisa y delante de ellos. Estaban las cuatro chicas. Las peli-azules en la esquina del cuerpo de sus hermanas y Mirai y Marry en medio abrazandose todas por sus cuellos.

¿Qué pasa chicos? - dijeron sus Charas despertando.

¿Ven a ese pequeño? Es nuestro próximo blanco.

¿Tiene el Embrión? - pregunto Ukyo.

Eso lo veremos - dijo Yukina guardando la foto, al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos veía su objetivo, si no a ciertas chicas de cabello rosa y blanco.

¡No se preocupen! ¡Shin! ¡Yuu! Nosotros conseguiremos el Embrión para vosotros - dijeron con una sonrisa preocupada. Ambos sonrieron y acariciaron sus cabezas.

Claro que por las horas que eran, aún era muy temprano para comenzar su misión. Así que se fueron a la azotea, allí se quedaron mirando el cielo, mientras que Ukyo se colocaba en el estómago de su dueño. Tomoe en la frente de Yanase, apenas cerraron sus ojos. Vieron la imagen de Mirai y Marry. Recordaron sus rostros inundados de tristeza cuando rompieron un huevo, la furia y decepción cuando Mirai los golpeo e insulto. Y... cuando Mirai estaba tan cerca sonrojada cerca del rostro de Yukina. Y el beso de Yanase con Marry.

Ambos se levantaron, se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Tenían que alejar todos los pensamientos de aquellas chicas tan... inguenuas... inocentes... y lindas. Pero solo ocasiono que ahora recordase a dos niños llorando desconsoladamente frente a tumbas, con dos personas consolandolas.

¡Basta! - murmuro enojado Yukina revolviendo su cabello, estaba enojado.

¿Shin? - pregunto Ukyo preocupado.

Marry es mi enemiga... nada más... - murmuro Yanase apretando un puño.

De vuelta a la escuela, la clase de los chico de Kawari Sezai No, estaban en clases de deporte, Suzume estaba muy nerviosa, siempre se dividían en grupos de dos, y justamente ese día los dos estaban juntos, y Yashiro la iba a a ver, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

* * *

¡Bien hecho Yuzuyu! - felicito su maestra cuando la alumna termino - Y en tiempo record nuevo, felicidades - sonrió y aplaudió.

Arigatô - dijo con una sonrisa soltando su coleta y al ver a su hermana con nubes de depresión suspiro. Se acerco a ella y la miro - Hey, no te preocupes por hacer el rediculo delante de él - trato de hacerla sentir mejor.

P-Pero...

Si tienes suerte y te rompes el tobillo, a lo mejor y te carga - dijo con dos dedos en el mentón divertida.

¿A qué viene eso? - dijo sonrojada imaginandolo.

¡Suzume, es tu turno! - grito la sensei, de inmediato, todos le pusieron atención mientras veían como la chica se hacía un moño y caminaba deprimida. Mientras las personas se escondían en un lugar seguro.

Pobre Suzu - murmuro triste Yuzu viendola alejarse - No me queda de otra, es por su bien - tomo a Vinea y lo miro fijamente - Se que dijo que no, pero te lo suplico, has Chara Change con ella.

Pero, se enojara conmigo - dijo preocupada.

¿Quieres que haga ridículo delante de todos y de Shiro? - ella se lo pensó un rato.

Tienes razón - miro a Suzume prepararse - Preparados, listos... ¡Ya! - exclamon con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? - emitió Suzume al sentir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque su profesora tocó el silbato - ¡¿EH?! - Suzu estaba sorprendida, apenas escucho el silbato de inicio, sus pies se movieron por si solos y a una velocidad grande, impresionando a los demás. No tardo en adivinar que los culpables eran nada más ni nada menos que Vinea llorando comicamente y Yuzu. Se asusto cuando vio las barras de obstáculos y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, para no ver como su cuerpo se movía solo, logrando que los pasase con gran agilidad - ¡BASTA...! - grito asustada, Vinea hizo desaparecer el Chara Change justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar y la chica cayo de rodillas asustada.

Vaya Suzume, me has sorprendido - dijo la profesora impresionada - ¿Me has hecho caso y has ido a un gimnasio?

Sí... - subió su mrada sombría - Y te enseñan como matar a tus hermanas - viendo a Yuzu con una mirada asesina.

Cuando la clase termino, Yuzu tuvo que aguantarse los reclamos, gritos, entre otras cosas de Suzu, la verdad es que estaba molesta, la habían obligado a romper sus principios. En cambio, cierto castaño lo malinterpreto, creyendo que Suzume era la calse de persona, alguien como Yuzuyu y Agares.

Suzume - dijo tranquilo acercandose a la chica.

Shiro-kun - en un cambio rápido cambio de "Chica con ganas de matar a alguien" a "Chica avergonzada".

Estoy decepcionado de ti - los ojos de Suzume comenzaron a temblar.

¿Eh?

¿Usar a tu Chara? - los ojos de Suzume se contrajeron mientras temblaban - Creí que era algo que iba en contra tuya - dijo Yashiro.

Escúchame... Shiro-kun.

Olvídalo, debí sospechar que solo me engañabas y creía que eras diferente - Suzume apreto su falda y la mandibula.

Espera Shiro, la culpa es mía - decía Yuzuyu - Yo solo... - al ver que Suzume se fue corriendo paro su hablar para verla culpable, se tropezo tres veces pero no cayo al suelo - ¡Suzume! - bajo la mirada molesto consigo misma, y con Shiro. Por ser rudo con su hermana ella es bastante reservada con sus sentimientos, los cuales siempre los oculta con una sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta - ¡Yashiro! - le iba a dar un golpe, pero él la detuvo fácilmente con su mano derecha.

El que no este en un club de deportes, no significa que no sepa nada Yuzuyu.

¡Aún así eres un idiota! - grito enojada, se safo y se fue a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y cuando las tres amigas llegaron a Kawari Sezai No, no pudieron evitar mover la cabeza confundidas. Yuzu mira asesinamente a Shiro, quien no se muestra afectado y los otros tratando de calmarlos.

¿Y Suzu? - preguntaron aun sin entender el porque esas miradas.

Se fue a casa después de la hora del almuerzo, ahora debe ir en camino a buscar a Yoru - dijo enojada aún Yuzu.

Etto... ¿qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Sorata.

No me gustan las malas vibraciones de aquí - dijeron Mei y Hina abrazandose, mientras movían su cola de un lado a otro.

Lo que pasa es que Suzume paso el examen de gimnasia - las tres lo miraron estupefactas - Con ayuda de Vine - culmino Kazune.

¿Nani? - miraron a la peli-azul mayor - ¡Yuzuyu!

Lo hice por su bien - se excuso.

¡De eso nada! - gritaron las tres zarandeandola - ¡Sabes que eso a Suzume no le gusta! ¡Prefiere hacer el ridículo que jugar sucio! - se apartaron y las hermanas culiminaron con:

Para eso, ya te tenemos a ti - dijeron cruzadas de brazos.

Eso me ofendió - dijo ofendida.

Pero es verdad - dijeron sus Charas desvíando la mirada.

A callar vosotros tres - dijo enojada viendolos enojada.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto mientras dejaba de ver su libro Yashiro.

¿Suzu no hizo trampa? - pregunto Kuroh.

¡Eso era lo que trataba de decirte idiota, yo le dije a Vinea que lo hiciese con tal de no pasar vergüenza frente a...! - se callo - Quiero decir, frente a todos... - culmino.

¡Problemas! - exclamo Ithan.

¡Hay huevos "X" en la escuela! - siguió Falan.

¿Cuantos? - dijo Kazune.

Una docena o más - dijo Kuroh.

¡Mira-chan!

¡Yuzu!

Marry-chan.

¡Sí! - asentaron - Mi propio corazón... - cada una hizo su pose - ¡Abriros!

¡Chara'Nari: Princesa Fiore!

¡Chara'Nari: Princesa de las Constelaciones!

¡Chara'Nari: Leyenda Viviente!

Las hermanas con sus Charas tomaron la delantera, siendo guiadas por el patio de la escuela. Sus ojos se contrajeron al ver la gran cantidad de huevos negros, de seguro había unos cien o doscientos... incluso podían haber quinientos.

Esto sera un gran problema - dijeron los chicos una vez llegaron.

A pesar de contar con tres personas capaces de hacer el Chara'Nari y con el poder que hacía que los huevos volviesen a la normalidad a la normalidad, no era suficiente para encargarse de todo porque pareciese que al acabar con uno venían más a reemplazarlo.

Marry pareció recordar algo - Chicos - refiriendose a los Charas de su familia - Buscad a Suzume, la necesitamos para el ataque que creamos con Mirai - todos asentaron y se fueron.

Te refieres... - decía Yuzu.

Es la única manera, el poder de Arba es la luz, con eso llenaremos el círculo - dijo salando evitando un ataque de un huevo Mirai.

Tienes razón - dijo Sorata recordando - Yunan - él asento y su sombrero apareció para crear una ráfaga de viento.

* * *

Suzume desde el incedente, estuvo muy deprimida. Ni siquiera podía prestar atención a las clases y cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, se retiro, dijo que se iría a casa temprano porque no se sentía bien.

En su casa no le dijo nada a sus adres del por qué regreso, y agradeció que ellos no estuviesen en casa. Ignorando a sus Charas, se quedo tendida en su cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Gomen'ne Suzu-chan - dijo llorando Vinea.

Está bien Vinea, tú solo estabas preocupada por mí - dijo sin apartar su mirada de la almohada.

Debes decirle a Yashiro la verdad - dijo Arba.

No, de seguro me odia tanto que ni querrá oírme... dejadlo así - dijo abrazando su almohada ahora.

¡No digas eso Suzu! ¡No te rindas! - grito Zepar.

Pero es que yo... solo soy una chica cobarde y tímida... por mucho que la gente diga que soy inteligente, valiente, toda una señorita de clase. Eso no es verdad... - se hizo un ovillo para dejar caer las lágrimas espesas - Una cobarde... que oculta todo tras una sonrisa falsa para quienes no la conocen ¿verdad?

¡Por eso estamos aquí! ¡Para que seas lo que siempre deseaste! - le gritaron a la vez.

¿Eh? - sus lágrimas pararon en seco y los miro sorprendida.

¡Yo nací de tu deseo de ser una deportista y el amor por los libros! - dijo Vinea.

¡Yo nací de tus deseos de ser fuerte y valiente! - recordo Arba.

Y yo nací porque tu amas bailar ballet, recuerdas... ¿cuándo eras niña decías que querías ser parte de algún recital de ballet? - dijo Zepar con una sonrisa.

Arigatô - dijo abrazandolos con una sonrisa - Llamaré a mis padres para decirles que iré por Yoru y compraré ingredientes para hacer un cheescake.

Se cambio de ropas, se coloco una camiza blanca y encima un vestido detallado recogido desde su cuello negro hasta casi las rodillas que se ondula al final. Con una chaqueta encima blanca de borde negro y botines negros. Salió con una sonrisa a buscar a su hermano, ya ni se notaba que había estado triste.

¡Suzu-Nee! - grito Yoru yendo a abrazarla.

¿Te portaste bien? - dandole una sonrisa tierna.

Hoy venimos por ti - dijo Arba con una sonrisa.

¡Shugoi! - exclamo.

No, es Sugoi - le corrigió Arba.

¿Eres una de las hermanas de Yoru-kun? - dijo la maestra.

Sí, he vinido por él.

Está bien, iré por las cosas de Yoru-kun.

Ayuda a tu maestra - dijo Suzu.

¡Sí, Nee-chan!

Una vez listos, caminaron con destino al combini, pero algo se estrello contra la cara de Suzume, fueron los cansados Charas de sus hermanas.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto alarmada.

Miles de huevos "X" en la escuela, y las chicas quieren hacer el **Urano-Metria** \- eso fue suficiente para que Suzume tomara rápidamente a Yoru.

Vinea - ella asento.

En sus marcas, listos y ¡Ya! - una peineta dorada con forma de corona de princesa aparecio en su cabeza y la chica corrió a toda velocidad. Al llegar se sorprendieron, sus amigos estaban bastantes agotados y cansados.

¡Todos! - grito sorprendida.

¡Suzume! - exclamaron a coro sorprendidos.

¡Cuidado! - exclamo Kazune, está al darse vuelta se sorprendió varios huevos venían hacia ella con una oscura neblina, solo opto por ser un escudo para su hermanito. Pero el ataque nunca llego, sorprendida vio hacia arriba y vio a quien menos se los esperaba. Yashiro está parado en frente de ella protegiendola con un gorro de capitan de pirata, sus lentes desaparecieron y en su ojo derecho hay un parche con una calabera blanca. Con una fina espada blanca con algo escrito dentro de ella.

¡Shiro-kun! - exclamo sorprendida y preocupada.

¡No pierdas tiempo, y transformate con Arba!

Espera aquí, Yoru - lo dejo en el suelo - Cuidadlo bien - ambos Charas asentaron.

Vamos, Suzu - dijo Arba.

¡Mi propio corazón... abrete! - exclamo. Su transformación apareció de inmediato todas movieron sus manos y sus cetros aparecieron.

El de Mirai es largo como su cuerpo, pero un poco más alto con una especie de forma de luna creciente, con los extremos irregulares puntiagudos. Los extremos parecen tener algunas grietas. También tiene una joya adornada en el centro.

Mientras que el de Marry es un bastón con apariencia similar a un tridente, el cual es más largo que su cuerpo en altura, esta tiene la forma de una luna creciente que señala hacia arriba, tiene en el centro una gema roja esférica, y una punta afilada que se extiende a través de la joya.

Cada una se puso en una esquina diferente. Sorata hizo que todos se arpartaran y ellas extendieron los cetros al cielo.

Sonido de los cielos, abre los cielos... - iniciaron - Estrellas de todo el universo, muéstrate ante mí ¡con todo tu resplandor! - varios circulos con estrellas dentro se hicieron en el cielo.

 _Con el poder que poseemos en estos momentos_

Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas.

 _¡Pero... demostraremos!_

Mi aspecto es la perfeccion, - alzaron con ambas manos los bastones - ¡Abre el portal salvaje!

 _¡Que somos capaces de proteger a quienes queremos!_

88 estrellas de los cielos... - abrieron sus ojos decididas - ¡Ábrete! - todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver la infinidad de planetas por todos lados, parecia la galaxia.

 **¡Urano Metria!**

Los plantes comenzaron a ir hacía los huevos convirtiendolos en huevos blancos, mantuvieron sus cuerpos y bastones elevados hasta que el último fuese regresado a la normalidad. cayeron de rodillas y su transformación desaparecio.

¡Bien hecho chicas! - festejaron Kazune y Sorata.

¿Estás bien, Shiro-kun? - dijo mirando un poco cansada al chico.

No lo merezco, demo... sumimasen... nunca debí juzgarte, debí escucharte en primer lugar - hizo una merecida reverencia - Lo siento.

N-No hay problema - moviendo sus manos en negación - Somos amigos ¿verdad? - dijo levemente sonrojada.

Yoru exclamando feliz lo geniales que eran sus hermanas, iba a separla de Yashiro cuando algo se le apareció ante él muy rápido y con esa velocidad, termino cargado desde la parte de atrás de su cuello por sus ropas y termino en la cima de un árbol.

¡Ayudadme, Yuzu-Nee, Suzu-Nee, Mira-Nee, Marry-Nee! - exclamo asutado.

Kawari Sezai No alzo la cabeza para ver al pequeño moviendose con tal de escapar, pidiendo ayuda con lágrimas en los ojos y mantenido allí a causa de...

¡Yanase Yuu! ¡Yukina Shin! - grito Kazune.

¡Inu-hentai, kitsune-hentai, bajad a mi hermano ahora mismo! - les gritaron Mira y Marry.

Oh claro que los devolveré - sus sonrisas se vuelve una mezcla de diversión, siniestra y sombría - Una vez que Al-Thamen lo analicen y averiguen si tiene o no el Embrión.

¡Nuestro hermano no es ningún experimento de ciencias! - grito enojada Yuzuyu.

Nos vemos... - sus miradas llegaron a las menores.

Mirai.

Marry.

Y desaparecieron con un gritón y llorón Yoru.

¡Yoru!


	9. Saga I: VI

¡Yoru! - gritaron desesperadas.

¡Hay que alcanzarlos y rápido! - grito Kazune.

De seguro fue a Al-Thamen - aseguro Yashiro.

¡No se preocupen chicas! - exclamaron los Charas de estos dos - ¡Vamos a...! - se callaron cuando entraron en pánico - ¿C-C-Chicas?

Vieron a Sorata y a las cuatro hermanas bajar su cabeza, quedaron atonitos, pálidos y asustados al verlas así, con un aura roja de ira, temblando de impotencia. Y cuando alzaron sus cabezas quedaron aún más asustados. Al ver que la ira que reflejaban sus ojos, sus ojos están sombríos y se veía el fuego en ellos.

¡ESOS DOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA ESTÁN MUERTOS! - juraron para hacer las que podían Chara'Nari y Sorata hizo Chara'Change con Mor. Y se fueron volando.

Las mujeres... - inició Kazune.

Dan miedo... - continuo Yashiro.

Incluso cuando se enfadan - declararon sus Charas. Y sus duños asintieron.

* * *

En Al-Thamen, Yanase llevo al pequeño Yoru, quien no dejab de llorar, a una especie de laboratorio. A pesar de las lágrimas y quejas de este. Yukina lo tomo y lo sento en un pedestal para luego ser rodeado en una cápsula de cristal.

¡Sacadme de aquí! - comenzó a golpear el cristal - ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero a Oka-san, Otou-san y mis hermanas!

¡Ah! ¡Ese niño me está sacando de mis casillas! - se quejo Yume tapando sus oídos.

Tomad - Yanase y Yukina como si nada, sacaron tapones de sus bolsillos.

Gracias - dijo Nai - Oye ¿por qué anda con eso?

También nos sacan de nuestras casillas cuando le gritan al cajero del combini o al primer ministro - dijeron tranquilos.

El cajero es un ladrón y el primer ministro también me saca de mis casillas con sus mentiras y sobornos - se defendieron con un puchero, y se colocaron los tapones.

Lo que digan - se acerco hacía donde lloraba Yoru y llamaron su atención dando leves golpes al cristal - Lamentamos haberte llevado a la fuerza, pero será rápido.

¿Me dejarán salir? - dijo preocupado - Marry-Nee debe estar muy preocupada - murmuro.

Te prometo dejarte con las chillonas de Mirai y Marry una vez que salgamos de dudas - declaro Yanase.

Vosotros dos son... de los que hablan muchos mis hermanas ¿no? ¿Lo que desesperan a Mira-Nee y Marry-Nee? - dijo mirandolos fijamente.

Hacerlas desesperar es nuestro hobby favorito - dijeron alzando un dedo felices.

¿Es por qué les gustan? - esa pregunta los tomo desprevenidos, por eso abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y unas pequeñas líneas de sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro.

¿De dónde sacaste una estupidez como esa? Sus hermanas son nuestras enemigas - dijo Yukina.

Pero Oka-san dice que se comportan como Otou-san, ellos eran igual que vosotros cuatro, y ahora están casados, así que pensé que también les gustaban Mirai-Nee y Marry-Nee y se casarían con ellas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Eres un niño ingenuo y con una imaginación cursi - desviaron la mirada y la de su Chara debido a sus sonrojos - Sus hermanas y yo no tenemos nada y nunca pasará - se lo dijeron más a ellos que al niño.

Pues los prefiero a vosotros que a mi primo y el prometido de Marry-Nee - eso tomo desprevenido a Yanase.

¡Shin, Yuu, ven rápido que vamos a iniciar! - les grito Yume.

Ya vamos, ya vamos, viejas locas - dijeron tranquilos.

* * *

Tranquila Utau-san - decía Aoi por el telefono - Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, así que descuide.

De nuevo gracias Aoi-chan, Amu dijo que no lo podía buscar, eres buena niña.

No es nada, creo que Amu-san se sentira feliz de que se quede con ellos - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y dónde está Kukai-san?

Preparándose para el partido de fútbol de la otra semana.

Oh, que bien... estaremos animándolo - prometió - Lo encontre, hablamos luego - colgo - ¡Izayoi!

Ante ella se presento un chico, tiene el pelo rubio claro clavar hacia abajo en todas direcciones y un par de ojos morados. Lleva un par de auriculares blancos con tirantes negros y un logotipo de la llama en cada lado. Lleva una camisa de color negro liso, pantalones caqui y botas marrones. Aparenta unos 15 años.

Yo - fue el saludo que le dio a la rubio.

¿Si recuerdas quien soy? - dijo preocupada chibi. Él le revolvio el cabello tiernamente.

He vuelto, Aoi - dijo tranquilo aún.

No me referia a eso - dijo sonrojada.

¡Setta! ¡Shadow! - dijo emocionada Bish yendo hacía dos Charas.

* * *

¡¿EHHHHHHHH?! - exclamaron Nai y Yume, sorprendidas e incrédulas.

Yoru estaba sentado, su mirada está vacía e indiferente. Y en frente de él hay un huevo "X".

¡Esto me desespera, el jefe se enojará con nosotras! - golpeo el piso con su pie, Nai.

Ya calmense, no dejaremos que las lastimen - prometieron acercandose al pequeño - Son lo unic quenos quedan, por muy tediosas que puedan sr.

¡Yuu!

¡Shin! - mientras los abrazaban.

Ya, ya, ¿qué hacemos con esto ahora?

¿No es obvio? - susurraron a sus oídos - Debemos deshacernos de la basura... no será ningún problema ¿no?

De acuerdo... si con eso, evitamos que el jefe las toque... - suspiraron.

Ukyo.

Tomoe.

¡A la orden!

Ore no kokoro... (Forma masculina de decir "mi propio corazón" Abranse - su transformación se dio.

Chara'Nari Control de Memoria.

Chara'Nari Maldición Explosiva.

Haced su mayor esfuerzo - dijeron sacando unos pompones -de quien sabe donde-.

Los chicos se iban acercando cada vez más, Yukina fue quien tomo el huevo del niño. Lo miro fijamente y luego vio a Yoru quien seguia perdidio, como si algo le faltara. Se mordió el labio interior, se lo dio a Yanase que no pudo siquiera mirarlo. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué dudaban?

¡NUESTRO DESEO DE PROTEGER...NO DESAPARECERAN! resono en sus oídos maldijeron por lo bajo, ¿por qué tenían que recordar esas palabras? La vida de Yume y Nai era más importante que un sueño o esas tontas enanas

Tenemos que... - ambos tomaron el huevo y lo apretaron.

¡ALEJAOS DE ESE HUEVO, KITSUNE-HENTAI, INU-HENTAI!

Todos miraron por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a los dueños de aquella voz. Repentinamente el techo, que estaba hecho de vidrio, se rompió y quebro, todos gritaban aterrados y buscaban un lugar donde proteger.

¡Nai! ¡Yume! - reaccionaron y lanzaron el huevo y corrieron hacía ellas que habían quedado en shock y las protegieron con su cuerpo.

Yuu...Shin... - murmuraron asustadas - ¡Están heridos!

No es nada, nada es comparado con aguantarles los gritos - dijo Yanase.

¡Yoru! - los cuatros giraron sus rostro para ver a Marry y a Mirai abrazar a su hermano preocupadas, mientras que sus Charas crean una especie de barrera que no era necesaria ya que una masa amarilla dura como el cristal las protege.

¿Cómo es posible? - murmuro Nai - ¿Dónde está el Embrión?

Nai, Yume - ambos castaños se levantaron y las miraron - Corran.

¿Nani? No vamos a dejarlos solos.

Corran - repitió Yanase.

Esto se pondrá peligroso y no queremos que se lastimen ... sois lo único valioso que nos quedan.

Ellas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada - E-Está bien... no se lastimen, es una orden ¿lo oyeron?

Es una promesa - dijeron con una leve sonrisa. Y ellas se fueron.

Inu-hentai, kitsune-hentai... esta vez no se las perdonamos - dijeron mirandolos fijamente, ellos las miraron igual, ellas bajaron el flejillo mostrando solo un ojo cada una- Raptando a nuestro hermano, le quitaron su Huevo, y planeaban destruirlo... - crujieron los dientes - ¡Son unos cabrones de mierda!

Sí, planeábamos romperlo... y la verdad no le veo nada malo, deberían agradecérmelo, se ahorrara el estar teniendo esos sueños tontos e inalcanzables - dijo Yukina.

¡No dias esas cosas! - dijo molesta Mirai - ¡Nuestros Charas... son la prueba de que los sueños so posibles! - se toco el pecho aún molesta.

Los sueños se llaman así... - murmuro Marry - Porque si trabajas duro, se harán realidd... ¿cómo podrán experimentar aquel trabajo si te arrebatan el sueño? Decidme - ellos no responderon - ¡Decidme!

Los sueños...son una basura - los ojos de ellas se contrajeron un poco - Una perdida de tiempo, algo que no necesitamos - tomaron los mentones de las chicas que lo miraron indiferentes - Son frágiles, fáciles de romper... y...

¿Qué dicen...? - cerraron pesadamente sus ojos, para apartar sus manos de un golpe - ¡¿Quienes sois para decir algo así?! ¡Todos tenemos esos sueños y vosotros no sois la excepción!

 _Perfectamente sé... que es una farsa... lo perdimos todo... por culpa de lo que se conoce como "sueños"_ \- pensaron sombríos, viendo la furia y determinación de las chicas.

* * *

Varias personas salieron volando debido a un fuerte grito de cierta chica de cabello azul.

Tú y Zepar juntos dan miedo - dijo cubriendo sus oídos Sora.

La chica se dio vuelta mostrandose con su cabello atado en una coleta alta por un lazo blanco hasta las rodillas. Con su flequillo apartado y una gema naranja en su frente. Usa una toga blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas y se abre un poco después del muslo. Debido a que no tiene mangas se ven los infinitos brazales de la chica en sus brazos. Tiene enormes aretes dorados, va descalza y lleva cintas amarradas doradas, con una cola identica a la de Zepar pero color azul.

¿Qué? - dijo fríamente la chica, que obviamente seguía molesta porque se habían llevado a su heramano pequeño y de remate Mirai y Marry habían ordenado literalmente que ellos se encargaran del piso de abajo.

Su transformación desapareció y miro a los inconsciente.

El poder de Zepar, puede llegar a dar miedo - dijo Kazune.

¿Así que sois vosotros los que causan alboroto? - dijo una voz femenina, todos se giraron en su cuerpo y vieron a dos personas. Ambas mujeres, de cabello rosado fucsia. Largo, ambas parecen tener activado su Chara'Nari. Debido a que van vestidas de mitad de ángel y sus alas son una blanca y la otra negra.

¿Problema? - inquirió Yashiro mirandolas fijamente.

La verdad... no... algo de diversión no nos hará mal - dijo la primera que posee ojos rojos - Kougyoku.

Como digas... - dijo la otra bajando la mirada divertida, la cual posee unos ojos tristes rosados - ... Kourin.

Los de Kawari Sezai No crujieron la mandibula, sentían que se habían metido en un feo problema.

Mor - dijo tranquila Sora.

Sí - los grilletes aparecieron.

Ahora, iros hasta alcanzar a Mira y Marry... pero... no interrumpan su batalla - los miro tranquila, eso estaba muy serio.

No - se negó Yuzu.

¿Yuzu? - Sora encarno una ceja.

Sí los alcanzamos, no controlaremos el impuslo de ayudarlas. Mejor te ayudamos a vos - culmino Suzume con una sonrisa - Arba - y se transformo con su Chara.

¡Falan!

¡Ahora somos un equipo! - dijeron todos y se lanzaron contra las chicas.

* * *

Rima se exalto de la nada y miro hacía todos lados.

Rima ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Nagihiko.

Nada... solo sentí... como si Sora... - dijo confundida. Lo volvió a sentir - Nagihiko, tengo que buscar a Sora, tengo un mal presentimiento - lo miro dolida, y él le acaricio la cabeza.

* * *

Así... que... ¿viajaste por 5 países todo este año escolar y estuviste en 6 escuelas? - pregunto Aoi confundida.

Sí, fue hasta divertido - dijo tranquilo Izayoi.

¡Eso no es normal! - grito extrañada.

Te acostumbras... - se encogió de hombros.

Izayoi - él la miró -¿Volverás a Kawari Sezai No? - cuestiono un poco triste.

¿Eres idiota? - ella bajo la mirada - Estoy comprometido contigo, desde que somos niños, no pienso dejar ese club, con eso molestaré más a mis primas y a Kazune.

En serio pienso que eres raro... Souma Izayoi - dijo con una sonrisa. Su telefono sonó y lo miro - "Onee-chan... salvadnos... estamos en Al-Thamen... secuestraron a Yoru... y... Mirai y Marry-chan... están peleando" - una vena se remarco en su cabeza - Este mocoso - su rostro se torno sombrío y molesto con varias venas en la cara.

En serio estos chicos no se cansan de meterse en problemas - dijo Izayoi - ¿Vamos? - ella sonrió de medio lado.

Bish... - dijo con una sonrisa.

Setta... - dijo Izayoi bajando sus audifonos.

¡Como ordenen!

Ore no kokoro...

Watashi no kokoro... (forma femenina de decir "mi propio corazón")

¡Abriros! - y la calle se lleno de dos luces, una cálida y la otra fría.

* * *

 _Shin y Yuu veían una ventana grande, desde su mansión. Como un carro negro se alejaba de la casa con el ceño fruncido. Eran primos y por eso siempre estaban juntos. Sus padres se fueron en ese carro a trabajar dejando a sus madres solas y sufriendo juntas, pues eran gemelas._

 _Una vez el vehículo desaparecio, se dieron media vuelta y caminaron tomados de la mano, tenían 6 años y no les importaba._

 _Su paradero era una gran habitación donde se encuentran las hermanas. Los guardias estaban vigilando les abrieron la puerta, y se inclinaron en respeto. Entraron y se vio dos camas individuales, y en ellas sus madres reposaban su cabeza en un cielo de cojines y su cuerpo era protegido por las sabanas blancas. La habitación contaba con lujosos y bellos muebles delante de la ventana con un balcón. Se podía ver un piano negro que estaba en buen estado._

 _Se dirijeron hacía el y se sentaron. Sus pies colgaban en el aire, a pesar de ser altos para su edad no llegaban. Pero sus pequeños brazos no tuvieron problemas en alcanzar a tocar las teclas una melodía._

 _Eran niños prodigios, habían aprendido a los cinco años y a los 6 ya daban recitales profesionales._

 _Las mujeres abrieron pesadamente sus ojos, al escuchar ese hermoso sonido, en vez de reprochar, sonrieron, era una medicina esperitual escuchar la música de sus hijos. Se podía sentir la cálidez de sus hijos al tocar aquella melodía._

 _Pero a la vez, se sentían tristes al saber que sus hijos no salían de la casa y no hicieran amigos o divertirse con niños de su edad._

 _A pesar de ser débiles y estar enfermas. Su belleza no ha sido afectada. Tienen cuerpos bien desarrollados. La madre de Shin es de cabello castaño como el de él y largo semi-ondulado. Con ojos azules grandes y brillantes, con ojeras debajo. Mientras que la de Yuu tiene un cabello castaño chocolate brillante, piel blanca rozando la pálidez, portadora de ojos color carmesí._

 _Gracias, Shin, Yuu - las voces dulces y frágiles hicieron que se dieran vuelta - Pero no deberían estar aquí... ¿por qué no van a jugar afuera? - preguntaron._

 _Alguien tiene que cuidarlas - dijeron para fruncir el ceño con un puchero, para ellas eran un gesto muy gracioso y se esforzaron por estallar en risas - Y más que nuestros padres se fueron._

 _Sus padres son hombres ocupados, no quieremos que estén con nosotras cuidandonos, porque sé que los ponen tristes - explicaron con una sonrisa, ahora sentandas en sus camas para mirarlos - Cada uno de sus padres están esforzando por nosotros. Yuu, Shin._

 _Me gustaría ser un doctor, para poder curarlas, madre - dijeron ambos apretando sus manos._

 _No tienen de que preocuparse, ya verán que todo saldrá bien - dijeron acariciando su cabeza, conmovida ante su ingenuidad e inocencia - Ya veran que conseguirán el Embrión._

 _¿Embrión? - dijo Shin._

 _¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Yuu._

 _Es un huevo mágico - dijo la oji-azul._

 _Cumple tu mayor deseo - dijo la oji-carmesí._

 _Sus padres se aseguraran que el Embrión nos curará - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa._

 _¿De verdad puede hacer algo así? - dijeron asombrados._

 _Así es - les dijeron con dulzura - Ya verán que pronto estaremos los seis riendo y jugando juntos - los abrazaron con cariño - Es una promesa._

 _Dos meses después._

 _Una noche lluviosa como nunca antes. Parecía que en algún momento fuese a haber un diluvio. Pero aún así, la gente seguía con su actividad. En la mansión Yukina-Yanase se veía un monton de gente odeando los pasillos, todos vestidos de negro, incluso los empleados._

 _El comedor habían scado la gran mesa donde comía la familia para ser reemplazdo sólo por ese día detrás de ellos y de pie, observandolos con tristeza, querían abrazarlos y consolarlos, pero no podían. Necesitaban estar solos ese día, así que ellas mismas se encargaron de anteder a los "falsos" y "sinceros" que vinieron a dar su condolencias con ayuda de la servidumbre._

 _Se habían dado cuenta de que ellos no se habían movido en todo el día. Siempre tomados de la mano mirando fijamente un punto y no hablaban con nadie, ni siquiera comieron o fueron al baño. Una vez que todos se fueron y quedaron solos, rubia y albina se colocaron frente a los niños y se sorprendieron al ver que ellos miraban el infinito con la mirada vacía de los chicos._

 _¿Yuu? ¿Shin?_

 _Saben... nuestras madres una vez dijeron que si queriamos llorar... podíamos hacerlo en el hombro de ellas - esas palabras las hicieron sentir fatal - Pero... ahora no están... ¿cómo hacemos? - ellas los abrazaron - ¡No queremos estar solos! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!_

 _Está bien... no están solos, estamos juntos ahora los cuatro nos enfrentaremos a lo que se avecina - dijeron mientras acarician su cabeza - Son muy importantes para nuestra vida y no vamos a abandonarlos._

 _¿Simpre estaremos juntos? - pregunto Yuu, ellas asentaron - Gracias..._

* * *

La pelea entre Yukina y Mirai no había terminado al igual que la de Yanase contra Marry. Y mientras eso pasaba no podían evitar recordar aquellos días y sintiron mucha ira, especialmente contra con sus contrincantes. Se estaban metiendo en su vida y aquello... los cabreaba.

* * *

Mientras que abajo los chicos se enfrentan en una ardua pelea contra las peli-rosas, no podían creer que ellas dos y ellos cinco y no podían ganarles.

Kusso. Esto es malo - dijo Kazune disparando una flecha blanca con un aura negra, pero ellas la esquivaron.

¿Cómo es posible que no les ganemos? - dijo Sorata extendiendo sus cadenas al cielo y golpeandolas en la cara, pero ellas se regeneraron.

Y lo peor, es que los ataques de Chara'Nari no las afectan - dijo enojada Yuzu.

¡Sora! - exclamo asustada Suzume al ver que la chica se estrellaba contra la pared y la rompía.

Estoy bien - se levanto tranquila - Porque confío plenamente en Mirai y Marry - y se abalanzo contra las hermanas atrapandolas contra sus cadenas - ¡Y las derrotare! - y se lleno de fuego.

* * *

El bastón de Marry detuvo un ataque de Yanase y lo envió volando. Este ya parecía aburrido por tanto juego y por estar creciendo su enojo. Se miraron y asentaron.

Cadena de explosiones - Yukina gira sobre si mismo formando un circulo, acto seguido una gran cantidad de explosiones se producen en el area circundante de este dentro de un radio muy largo, el poder de estas explosiones es enorme ya que destruyo una gran parte del lugar. Por suerte fueron protegidas nuevamente por esa esfera que las rodea.

De todas las veces que habían peleado, ellos nunca habían usado técnicas peligrosas que requerierán poderes explosivos. Volvió a escuchar como mencionaba el nombre de la técnica y Mirai reacciono rápido tomando el brazo de Marry esquivandolo y siendo cubiertas por su escudo.

Pero en pleno aire, los vieron justo en frente a ellas con aquella sonrisa de superioridad que odiaban tanto. No pudieron evitar asustarse cuando Yanase les tomo del cuello y una especie de rayo las rodeaba el cuello y se extendió como una cadena de luz.

Cadenas de esclavo - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, jalo a Marry cerca de su rostro - Imagínate las cocas que te puedo hacer bajo mi poder - le reta con un tono seductor. Ella se sonrojo y comenzó a murmurar cosa. Pero antes de que Mirai reclamara que se alejará de Marry, él las jalo y las envió a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared, ambas cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Yanase las atrajo hacía ellos de nuevo.

Sos una mal pensada - dijo divertido. Comenzó a girarlas en circulos como un remolino, en el momento en que eso terminara mareadas vomitarían su almuerzo - Rindanse.

No podían responder, a parte de estar mareadas, sentían que se iban a desmayar debido que sentían que le faltaba el aire y eso no era bueno para Marry.

¡Marry! - exclamaron sus Charas.

¡Mirai! - exclamaron las otras.

¡Resistan!

¡ _Yuu!_ \- resono la voz preocupada de Tomoe en sus oídos, Yukina también lo estaba llamando - _Estás ahogando a las chicas con las cadenas, le afixian._

Él reacciono y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, tiro de las cadenas y ocasiono que la cadena liberé a las chicas. Mirai cayo al suelo seguida de Marry, haciendo una pequeña resonancia y lastimandose con los vidrios. Pero no les dieron importancia, Mirai se levanto con esfuerzo tociendo y tocando su cuello y miro que la albina de tanto toser comenzaba a escupir sangre.

¡Marry! - dijo débil cayendo un poco cerca de ella.

E-Estoy bien... - las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo - Solo estoy mareada.

Si no quieren repetir, entonces rindanse y vayanse - le aconsejo Yukina despreocupado caminando hacía ellas.

Hasta que no nos den el Huevo de Yoru - dijo mirandolo con la sangre corriendo por su boca.

¿Por qué e preocupan? Es solo un sueño, no significan nada.

No se que les habrá pasado en el pasado... - dijo Mirai ayudando a Marry a levantarse, apretanto un puño - pero... ¡Esos huevos son el futuro de cada persona! ¡Destruirlo es arruinarle el futuro! - las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ¡¿Acaso nunca tuvieron un sueño?!

Los ojos de ambos se contrajeron.

 _Quisiera ser doctor._

 _No queremos estar solos..._

 _Deseo encontrarlo y liberar a Yume y Nai._

Ellos observan esos ojos serios, pero humedecidos por el esfuerzo para no llorar y lanzaron suspiro cansados. Estaban cansados de que ellas les dijera esas palabras y que luego... tuvieran que recordarlas cuando tomaban sus siestas.

Dime - inició Yanase - ¿Cómo sabes que mañana su hermano no botara ese sueño?

¿Qué? - emitieron atonitas al no entender.

Ya se los dije, al ir creciendo, abandonamos los sueños y nos volvemos realistas - dijo Yukina haciendo presión en el huevo.

¡DETENTE! - gritaron desesperadas y dos grandes luces invadió el lugar, entonces tuvieron una idea, invocaron sus bastones.

Tamashī no mahō (Magia del alma) - movio el cetro señalandolos y dos grandes dragones de luz salieron del baston atacandolos en el estómago. Dejando caer el huevo. Las Charas de la chica tomaron el huevo.

¡Bien hecho Mirai!

¡Pero aún no termina! - le advirtió Marry alzando el bastón - ¡Sōru-sen! (Rayo del alma) - y la sala se lleno de rayos de color blanco que termino moviendo su cabello.

Y ahora... ¡Borg! - y fueron encerrados en una esfera amarilla como las que la protegían.

Sonrieron tiunfales por haber ganada y mientras saltaban de felicidad cantaban "Humillamos a los hentai's" una y otra vez.

Ahora sean buenos y espera a que le devuelva a mi hermano su huevo - le ordeno Mirai sin dejar de sonreír con orgullo.

¿Lista Mira-chan? - pregunto Paimon y vio como asentía - ¡Vamos! - y los cuatro Charas lanzaron al cielo el huevo.

Negative Heart - señalo el huevo con una sonrisa - Located... - hizo un corazón cerca del candado - ¡Open Heart! - y el candado lanzo una luz que le da al huevo, volviendol blanco. El huevo volvio a su dueño entrando en su pecho.

¡Felicidades! - dijo Marry abrazando a su hermana.

Está despertando - dijo Phenex viendolo.

Todas se dedicaron a ver a Yoru olvidando el hecho de Yanase y Yukina seguían atrapados en el "Borg", por eso tenía sus ceños fruncidos. Poco a poco el menor de los Tsukiyomi fue abriendo sus ojos, confundido por la claridad del lugar, tratando de recordar que fue lo que le había ocurrido. Ahora vio normal y se incorporo de golpe viendo a su alrededor.

¡Hermanas! - abalanzandose a ellas.

¡Yoru! - aliviadas de que esten a salvo lo abrazaron con fuerza.

¿Dónde están esos dos? - pregunto el pequeño tratando de girar su cabeza, y era difícil si era casi afixiado - ¿Por qué los chicos que le gustan están encerrados?

¡Él y yo no tenemos nada! - gritaron sonrojadas - ¡No lo repitas de nuevo Yoru!

Creo que hay que liberarlos e irnos - recomendo Mei.

Ya paso la hora de la cena y van a matarnos si nos seguimos atrasando - dijo Mirai.

Marry asento con la cabeza y ambas se acercaron al zorro salvaje y al perro callejero, apodos que le daban de cariño. Apoyaron sus manos en su cadera y los ven con una sonrisa.

Esperamos que con esto aprendas a no meterte con los Tsukiyomi, hentai's - dijo Marry.

Antes de que los liberaran, una sombra se puso delante de ellas y con un solo puñetazo en el estómago las envió a volar hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Se quejaron de dolor, las Charas las miraron precupadas y estas no respondían, el Chara'Nari desapareció y quedaron inconscientes.

Los ojos de todos tiemblan, incluso los enemigos de las chicas, que se habían preocupado, las chicas estaban inconscientes mientras ellos patean el Borg que no los dejaba salir. Toda la preocupación cambia a ira y ve a los causantes de aquello con odio.

El primero es un chico de unos 17 alto y musculoso, tiene los ojos y el cabello color rojo, este está recogido por una pequeña coleta. Tiene una perilla, y unas cejas finas. Viste un pequeño sombrero negro con una gema amarilla en el centro. Lleva ropas tradicionales que significan su estatus real, y una capa de color negro. Él lleva una espada con él y tiene una hombrera de metal en su hombro derecho, que se asemeja a la cabeza de un león. Acompañado de un chico con el flequillo bajo.

No me miren así - dijo tranquilo - Sólo soy un colega que les ayuda - golpeo las prisiones de los chicos que se rompió como un cristal - No me digan que... ¿les gustan?

Cállate, Kouen - dijo molesto Yukina.

¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a su salvador? Y eso que vine con él porque tuvo lastima de Yume y Nai. No paraban de llorar por vosotros e incluso fue llamada por los jefes - en ese momento aparecieron los chicos de Kawari Sezai No, con las peli-azules inconscientes aún muy lastimados.

¡Mirai! ¡Marry! - gritaron preocupados yendo hacía ellas.

Yukina y Yanase se preocuparon, lo que les había dicho el peli-rojo no era bueno. No podían dejarla solas con ellos, de seguro las volverían a lastimar. Sin esperar un segundo más, corrieron para irse, dejando a Kouen y al otro chico con el enemigo.

¿Ese es... tu Chara'Nari...? - pregunto Yashiro con seriedad y Suzume en su espalda.

Así, mi Chara es Astaroth y juntos somos Entei (Emperador de las llamas) - dijo con una sonrisa - Kouha, estoy aburrido, encargate de ellos - movio su mano divertido, pero no espero una rodilla en su rostro que lo hizo moverse hasta la mitad de la sala, miro a la enfurecida mirada ámbar de Sorata.

¿Tú... les hiciste eso a Mirai y Marry? - pregunto con el flejillo bajo.

Si fuese así... ¿qué? - pregunto limpiando su ropa.

Sorata, no te queda energía, detente - dijo Kazune molesto. Pues era cierto, la otra batalla la ganaron, pero quedaron sin energía.

No... tu batalla no será conmigo - dijo tomando los hombros de un chico alto de 14 años, cabello largo hasta sus hombros, pero como se pega a su cuello casi no se nota. Con varias trenzas y de color rosado oscuro. Ojos tristes color rosados oscuros también.

Los ojos de Sora se contrajeron. Esa persona era...

Entendido... Leraje... - una voz pequeña asento - Ore no kokoro... ábrete - la luz invadio el lugar y apareció él con nueva ropa.

La coraza de esta armadura es pequeño y se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren la parte de arriba del pecho, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también lleva grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su pantalón blanco. Él lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. La armadura también dispone de dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta por plumas de metal que se hacen más largos y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes.

Él cerro los ojos y sus alas desaparecieron - Chara'Nari: Tenrin No Yoroi (Armadura de la rueda del Cielo).

Eres... Ren Kouha... - dijo sorprendida. Muchas imagenes pasaron por su cabeza - Morgiana - ella la miro y asento con la cabeza, aparecieron sus grilletes y él se abalanzo a ella y esta lo atrapo con las cadenas, pero él la jalo dandole un puñetazo en la cara.

Ella se levanto con dificultad.

No puedes hacer Chara'Nari, lo mejor sería que te rindas - dijo tranquilo.

No puedo, lastimaron a mis amigas... ¡Yunan! - su sombrero apareció y se abalanzo contra él con una esfera pequeña de aire en sus manos que hizo un cráter en el piso al chocar hasta romperse.

Mientras que llegaban discutiendo con los guardias Nagihiko y Rima.

¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Mi hija está dentro! ¡Apartense! - gritaban alarmados al verla ser golpeada en el cielo, a pesar de las quejas de los chicos, ella cambiaba el Chara Change cuando lo hacía conveniente.

Lo cambio con Morgiana y extendio las cadenas de fuego por todos lados, pero no lastimando a sus amigos, este apareció detras de ella y le golpeo el cuello haciendo que caiga al suelo muy golpeada.

¡SORATA! - exclamo al borde del llanto Rima.

Deberías rendirte, y salir de aquí y rendirse - dijo en el mismo tono mirandola fijamente. Ella apreto un puño.

Escucha... yo te admiraba mucho... pero - sus lentes se rompieron y él vio perfectamente sus ojos llenos de ira, le dio un puñetazo al piso - ¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Maldición...! - los ojos de todos se aguaron.

¡SORATA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡DETENTE! - grito Nagihiko.

Sorata se paro con dificultad y lo miro fijamente.

Yo... protegeré a las personas que más quiero... no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos... - subio su mirada furiosa a los indiferentes ojos rosados - ¡Cueste lo que cueste! - su cuerpo comenzó a brillar - Watashi no kokoro... ¡Ábrete! - grito. Una luz inundo su cuerpo.

Dio un giro en su cuerpo y su ropa desapareció. Yunan se poso en una de sus manos y se encerro en su huevo y ella lo metio en su pecho. Dos alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda y las plumas volaron por todas partes.

Algunas cayeron en sus piernas y aparecieron dos botas. En su cuerpo y aparecio una camisa, seguido en sus muslos una falda. Varias se posaron en su cabello y se ato una fina trenza. Extendió sus brazos al cielo y en ellos apareció un sombrero grande y lo poso en su cabeza.

Chara'Nari:... Barbatos... - dijo seriamente.

El Chara'Nari de Sora consiste en un sombrero de punta de color vede que tiene plumas de distintas aves y demás, mucho más grande que su cabeza. Con un trenza pequeña que recoge levemente su flequillo de medio lado derecha. Con otra del lado contrario larga recayendo por su hombro izquierdo.

Usa una camisa verde con mangas hasta los hombros verde, holgada que se amarra con cintas negras en la cintura, hasta el muslo. Con una falda corta blanca y botas marrones hasta las rodillas con trenzas negras.

¿Chara...Nari? - dijo confundida Rima mirando a su hija.

Puede que aún sea una niña que no entiende muchas cosas - él la miro un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía hacer el Chara'Nari tan rápido - Protegeré las cosas en las que creo... Espíritu de la Caza y la Nobleza. Yo te mando... ven a mí - extendio la mano y una jabalina con extremo de tridente, donde presenta el circulo de estrellas de ocho puntas y cerca de su base una cruz apareció. Le apunto con repudio.

Si así son las cosas - él invoco una espada larga como su cuerpo, con forma de cuchillo negra con la misma estrella cerca del tomo apareció. Ambos corrieron hacia el uno y el otro y chocaron ambas cosas haciendo una especie de resonancia y viento que envió a volar a algunos.

¡Sorata! - gritaron los chicos.

¡Te lo dije! ¡No me rendiré! - apoyandose más y haciendo otro cráter, él le tomo la mano y la envió a volar hacía el cielo siguiendola creando una masa de metal en su mano.

No puedo defraudar a mi hermano - dijo un poco triste.

¡Y a mi me importa un comino! - dijo y una esfera de aire se creo en su mano y mientras más se iban acercando la determinación en sus ojos era mayor.

¡No puedo perder contra ti! - gritaron - ¡Esfera...

...De Metal!

...De Aire! - y las chocaron haciendo una gran esfea rodearlos a ambos y destruir hasta el último piso de donde estaban. De esta salieron volando muy lastimados sin Chara'Nari ambos casi inconsciente.

Ninguno... ganó... - dijo sorprendido Kazune.

Sora cayo al suelo con la frente rota - Ahora... te repudio...Ren Kouha... - y cerro sus ojos.

¡SORATA! - gritaron los padres asustados.


	10. Saga I: VII

Kawari Sezai No estaban en serios problemas.

A pesar de que Suzume y Yuzuyu habían despertado, cada vez que se acercaban más a la salida, se aparecían más guardias que se aseguraron que los invasores terminasen acorralados en la asotea. No supieron como, pero Nagihiko carga a su hija, mientras que Kazune a Marry y Yashiro a Mirai. Y Rima a Yoru.

¡Tamashî No Hikari! - Suzu derroto a unos 30 hombres gracias a su técnica.

¡Regulus! - y Yuzu acabo con otra docena.

Esto no parece tener fin - dijo enojado Kazune, lleva a Marry en la espalda y con el un gran cetro dorado con forma de tridente deforme, con una gema amarilla, como si fuese forjado por rayos. Se dio en vuelta y con este toco el piso electrocutando a los malos.

Tenemos que mantenernos firmes para proteger a las chicas - dijo Yashiro lanzando una onda con su espada color azul..

Mira-chan...Marry-chan... Sora-chan... despertad - les rogaban sus Charas preocupados.

¡Mira-Nee! ¡Marry-Nee! ¡Sora-Nee! - grito Yoru al borde del llanto.

¿Aún no despierta?- se quejo Suzu dando un salto y pegandole a un hombre con el bastón.

Marry no despertará ahora, pero sé quien sí - dijo Yuzu. Se acerco hacía la chica y la alzo de los hombros - ¡Oye cabrona, si no despiertas ahora, Marry morirá ¿acaso no recuerdas que tiene un cuerpo frágil?! - mientras la zarandeaba, y esta como maquina desperto, todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

¡M-Marry! - corriendo a Kazune para ver a su hermana inconsciente.

¡Ha! ¡Soy una genio! - dijo Yuzu suspirando, sabía que eso funcionaria.

La familia Tsukiyomi... - inició Nagi.

... es rara - culmino Rima.

¡Marry! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupada, esta comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente.

Sí... - respondió soñolienta. Todos sonrieron al ver a la pálida albina desperto.

¡HEY! - el grito de Suzu alertó al resto de sus hermanos - ¡No hay tiempo!

La cantidad de enemigos crecía y desfavorecía a los protagonistas más acorralados en el centro, sin darles la oportunidad de escapar.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, todas las personas de Al-Thamen fueron cubiertos por hielo, dejándolos inmóviles. Atontados, subieron la mirada de aquel indice frío, asombrandose al ver a dos adolescentes. Montados en un león grande de melena de fuego naranja con un escudo en la frente.

¡Onee-chan! - exclamo más asustado que feliz Kazune.

¡Izayoi! - exclamaron las hermanas.

¡Primo! - grita Yoru contento.

¡Tori-san! - exclamaron todos está vez.

Aoi va vestida con una boina en la cabeza negra puesta de medio lado. Usa una chaqueta gris que se amarra en su cuello y lleva un top negro nada más. Con una falda gris también de tablones con un cinturón negro de medio lado. Con guantes negros y botas largas negras hasta las rodillas.

Por otro lado Izayoi usa una camisa que solo cubre la parte de arriba de su pecho blanca manga-corta que deja todo su abdomen al descubierto. con una toga larga encima blanca con bordes negros y jeroglíficos dorados. Con un pantalón pegado negro lleno de correas de evilla dorada y botas griegas al parecer blancas. Con un enorme cetro con forma de ave a punto de volar y una gema morada en medio.

Tal parece que mis primos no dejan de meterse en problemas - dijo el chico recién llegado con una sonrisa de superioridad que molesta a las cuatro hermanas. Tan arrogante como siempre.

¡A callar! - gritaron Yuzu y Mirai.

Kazune - al mencionado le corrio un escalofrió por la espalda - Te mataré luego - dijo sombría la chica.

S-Sí... - dijo deprimido

Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad y escapar - recordo Marry con una gota en la cien.

Cuando los veo, doy gracias de tener la familia que tengo - dijo Yashiro por lo bajo.

* * *

Yukina y Yanase entran en la oficina de los jefes sin educación y sin permiso siquiera. Está completamente enojados y no creía que podía seguir creciendo ese sentimiento hasta que vio a Yume y Nai golpeadas y sangrandos en el suelo. Las chicas al verlos, de nuevo sienten esperanza las iluminan y extienden sus brazos que cayeron al suelo dejandolas inconscientes.

No dudaron en acercarse y protegerlas con sus brazos mientras ven de forma asesina a todos sus líderes, quiénes lucían indiferentes bajo la oscuridad.

Dejad de lastimarlas, por nuestros **pequeños** errores - dijo Yanase.

Se han confiado, Shin, Yuu por eso necesitas un **recordatorio** \- dijo sombría una silueta.

Y nosotros los mataremos sin remordimiento, bastardos - les jura Yukina fríamente. Lograron carga a las chicas en brazos y ponerse de pie.

Les aseguramos traerles el Embrión sin importame a quién _pisar_ y voy a mantener mi palabra. Eso se los garantizo. Vosotros sólo precuparos por cumplir la **suya**.

Kouen también está presente, aunque como un espectador, y se veía muy divertido de la situación. Incluso creía que su estadía en la ciudad iba a llenarlo de satisfacción, especialmente aquellas chicas que derrotaron a Yukina, Yanase e incluso a su hermano: Tsukiyomi Mirai, Marry y Fujisaki Sorata. Más porque también eran objetos de los chicos callejeros y a su familia le encantaba meterse con todo lo que le importase a los chicos. Llego a incluso a idear un plan como molestar a la pequeña albina que le había llamado la atención. A ver si conseguía que los chicos callejeros se enojen.

Sobre su cabeza está descansando su Chara Astarot. No emite ningún sonido, y desde su posición. Observa a Kouen como si le leyera la mente. Es un Chara chico Astaroth tiene el cabello largo de color claro y con forma de serpientes, tiene un cuerpo musculoso. También, tiene un tercer ojo en la frente. Lleva un collar y varios adornos en sus antebrazos.

Oh, es verdad - Kouen pareció recordar algo - Mañana es nuestro gran día Astaroth, debemos prepararnos - y el Chara serpiente responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Es un nuevo día y en la residencia Tsukiyomi se estaban preparando los cabezas de la familia también la Fujisaki.

Izayoi y Marry les habían preparado bocadillos caseros para que coman durante su viaje. Suzume les lleno una hoja con las diferencias de horarios entre Japón y los lugares por lo que estarían viajando. Recordando a que hora debían llamar. Y Yoru le había hecho tantos dibujos que podían montar un museo con ellos.

En serio lo siento Sorata, tengo que acompañar a Amu - dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija que lleva una venda en la frente.

Está bien, Oka-san... es tu trabajo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no olviden lo que deben hacer en un caso de emergncia ahora que Yoru y Mikuo están con vosotros - dijeron las madres con sus hijos en brazos por última vez. Querían recordarlo bien ya que no lo llevarían más a sus trabajos para ue se puedan adaptar a un lugar establecido y hacer amigos.

Tomar a Yoru y Mikuo y salir por la ventana de Mirai y Marry porque ahí está el árbol y la cuerda conectada a ella... después de apretar el botón de la alarma y luego llamamos a emergencias - recito Suzu como si estuviese presentando un examen oral.

Y dejamos a Izayoi a su suerte - dijo Yuzu burlonamente y se gana un golpe en la nuca por cortesía de su primo, que lleva el uniforme - ¡Hey!

Por hocicona - dijo despreocupado y subio una maleta al auto.

Sean buenos convivientes - dijeron las mujeres en un regaño.

¿Y cuánto dura la visita? - pregunto Mirai desviando la mirada hacía todos lados.

No le gustaba que su primo se quede en la casa porque creía tener el mando por ser el único **hombre** , y ser el **mayor** solo por un año. Utau les explico años atrás que es su forma de cuidarlas porque es hijo único y le preocupa sus primos.

No me vuelvo a ir de viaje, y considerando que Oka-san sigue de gira... podría decirse que mucho, mucho tiempo - se lo restrego Izayoi en la cara solo para molestar.

Calmen - les advierten Suzu y Marry al ver a sus hermanas apunto de cometer homicidio.

El auto ya esta listo - dijeron Ikuto y Nagi cerrando las maleteras - Si nos vamos ahora, tendremos diez minutos extras para tomar el vuelo con calma.

Está bien - dijeron las mujeres y besaron las mejillas de sus hijos para dejarlos en el suelo - Haced caso a lo que dicen sus hermanas e Izayoi, coman verduras y sean buenos.

Lo prometo - dijeron alegres mostrando sus dientes.

Y vosotras cinco, recuerden que ahora tienen la responsabilidad de cuidar y educar a su hermano menor - dijeron a las chicas con aquel porte que solo pude dar una madre - Cuidadlos bien.

Lo prometemos - dijeron las cinco a coro.

Comed sus verduras, no se develen hasta tarde y nada de chicos con agne, hormonas descontroladas y tóxicos dentro de mí casa sin que yo los conozca primero... o nos dejan contarle la mano - a lo último ambos padres se miraron fijamente y asentaron.

También los queremos - dijeron las chicas tratando de no morir de la risa.

Luego de besos y abrazos (Ikuto manteniendo su estilo) los adultos se fueron y los adolescentes quedaron a cargo.

Nos vamos ya, o llegaremos tarde ya que tenemos que llevar a estos bribones - dijo Izayoi tocando los cabellos de los niños.

Sí - dijo Suzu. Y todos se fueron caminando debido a las heridas de la pelea de ayer.

Al llegar a la escuela. De nuevo tomaron a Sorata como rehén y la presentaron como nueva miembro de Kawari Sezai No. Su rango fue de **Temis** , cosa que la molesto de gran manera y también declararon la llegada de **Ares** que es Izayoi.

* * *

Luego las chicas volvieron a su salón a pesar de que se habían encontrado con Yoshino en el camino reclamando que no debían estar en clases.

Marry y Mirai se esforzaban mucho, pero no dejaban de pnsar en lo extraño que es las ausencias de Yukina y Yanase. Y solo faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de clases. Ellos acostumbraban llegar temprano para domir hasta el último segundo. Vagos.

Y ya comienzan las audiciones para la obra de Romeo y Cenicienta para el festival - dijo una chica alta de cabello naranja y ojos castaños. Pues ella era la encarga de la clase - Desgraciadamente, la vestimenta es de mala calidad que dan ganas de llorar. Apuesto que haran jirones seis veces durante los ensayos antes de la obra - llorando comicamente.

Kokoro - Mirai la interrumpe al recordar algo relacionado a su amiga - Tus padres trabajan para Al-Thamen ¿saben lo que hacen ahí o te cuentan las cosas que pasan?

¿Estás de broma? - apoyo sus manos en la cadera - Sabes que con suerte se acuerdan que tienen una hija... o una cama donde dormir. Solo sé que se dedican a buscar talenos.

Lo siento - se disculpo sinceramente por su descuido.

Está bien, me acostumbre - dijo con una sonrisa.

Kokoro - dijo con su sonrisa de siempre Sora - Hinamori-sensei te handa buscando, sobre la obra.

¡¿Hontô?! - ella asento - ¡Espereme Hinamori-sensei! - y se fue corriendo.

¿Sabes qué quería la Tía Ami? - pregunto Marry.

Dijo: **Voy a hacer que esos malditos directivos den algo de dinero para el festival de la escuela, necesitamos destacar en esta obra** \- repitió Yunan.

Ella puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone - dijo Sora negando con la cabeza resignada.

¡YEY! - llego entrando Kokoro con una sonrisa - ¡Hinamori-sensei dijo que había logrado que nos dieran otra vestimenta para la obra!

Todo el salón, incluyendo las cuatro amigas, les llega un anunció en sus celulares sobre el mundo de la noticia. Al-Thamen está anunciando su nueva estrella que se volvió una celebridad en tiempo record.

Las manos de Sora comenzaron a temblar, pensaba que se había equivocado, pero no fue así. Miro a sus amigas que estaban en el mismo estado.

* * *

¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! - grito a los cuatro vientos Yuzu con los ojos clavados en el celular.

¡Tsukiyomi! - le grita el profesor enojado por las palabras de la chica.

Lo siento - se disculpa ocultando el aparato para que no le aumenten los regaños con las dos manos y trata de seguir tranquila a pesar de las miradas de los curiosos.

Yata, como siempre, anda dormida en clase (normalmente... duerme muchas clases). Acostumbraba sentarse atrás para que no la regañen. Ni el grito de Yuzu la había despertado. Misaki anda viendo su propio celular con sus ojos brillosos. Está observando la misma noticia que Yuzu, pero lo recibió más alegre.

Ya quiero verlo en vivo - susurra emocionada ante la idea de usar los contactos de su padre para conseguir pases V.I.P y acceso al camerino.

Cállate Misa, tienes prohíbido escucharlo o acercarte a él - le reto Yuzuyo en vz baja para no volver a ser regañada.

Misaki abrio su boca sorprendida de que Yuzu le hablase así. Pocas veces lo hacía y eso significaba problemas.

Yuzuyu vuelve a ponerse recta antes de darle oportunidad a su consentida y materialista amiga de debatir lo que debe hacer o no. Consigió un contacto visual con su hermana, Kazune y Yashiro que asentaron con la cabeza.

Hay que hacer una reunión no organizada y hablarlo.

* * *

Ren Kouha, el nuevo cantante exitoso, el amor platonico de Sorata y es el que le dio una paliza nada justa - dijo Kazune de mal humor.

Vaya, gracias - dijo Sorata enojada.

Ahora sabes lo que tengo que aguantar - dijo Yuzu con sus dedos en el ceño.

¡Hey! Dije "nada justa" para hacerle ver que es más fuerte que el tramposo barato - dijo mirandola de reojo chibi.

Kawari Sezai No está presente en una reunión de emergencia para discutir el aviso de Kouha como canante y sabían que cambiaban de domicilio con toda su familia a la ciudad. Al-Thamen debe tener planes para él y su Chara para encontrar el Embrión.

Por lo menos distrían la mente de Mirai y Marry sobre la ausencia de los castaños ¿Acaso le pegaron muy fuerte? Bueno, eso les pasó por secuestradores de niños y pervertidos.

¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer al respecto, Eros? - pregunto Yashiro subiendo sus lentes.

No tenemos mucha información de sus habilidades y cómo le dará a Al-Thamen huevos. Creo que debemos espiarlo en pleno concierto - dijo Aoi.

¿Espiarlo? - pregunto Suzu confundida.

¡Me gusta como piensas! - dijo contenta de la idea de su líder.

Por algo eres la jefa - dijo Kazune abrazandola.

Yo tengo las entradas, planeaba invitarlos a todos, que bueno que no las he desechado. La próxima presentación es dentro de 5 días - dijo un poco nerviosa Sora.

¡Impresionante Sora! ¡Estaremos preparados para ello! - dijo acariciando su cabeza Izayoi.

G-Gracias - dijo un poco sonrojada.

Sora-chan, eres increíble - dijeron sus Charas abrazando sus mejillas.

Creo que vosotros dos son muy buena ayuda - dijo con una sonrisa Aoi.

Ya que mañana es fin de semana porque no nos reunimos.

Me parece buena idea - dijo Izayoi.

¿Qué hacemos con Mikuo y Yoru? - pregunto Mirai.

Los dejamos con Ami-san - dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspiraron- Está bien, mañana - dijo con una sonrisa Marry


	11. Saga I: VIII

Otra mañana en la casas Tsukiyomi, donde ahora se hospedan Souma y Fujisaki.

Se puede ver a una pequeña albina con los ojos cerrados. Que se removió como si algo le doliera en el pecho.

 _ **Sellare tu oscuridad.**_

 _ **Ahora soy débil... pero...**_

 _ **Es una promesa...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mikleo-chan... ¿cuánto te falta para completar tu misión?**_

 _ **Me siento solo.**_

 _ **Quiero que vengas conmigo... onegai...**_

Marry se levanto asustada emitiendo un grito. Mirai se levanto espantada y la miro y vio que se había hecho un ovillo. La tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a zarandear, seguidos entraron los demás -menos los niños- preocupados.

¡Marry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste? - pregunto preocupada la peli-rosa.

Me asuste... ví una luz... y... y... - los ojos rosados se llenaron de lágrimas - Me quedaba sola... - salieron de sus ojos.

 _¿Luz?_ \- penso confundida Sora, no opto por más que abrazar a la albina con fuerza.

Está bien. Nunca estarás sola, porque lo prometimos - dijo Yuzuyu hincándose para darle una sonrisa plena.

¿Las promesas se rompen? - pregunto secando sus lágrimas.

No, nunca se hace... a menos que sea necesario - dijo Izayoi acariciando su cabeza.

Tenemos sueño - dijeron los niños estirandose esperando el desayuno que iba a hacer Izayoi.

Setta pasame el azucar - dijo Izayoi, que lleva sus usuales audifonos. Con una camisa manga corta negra con detalles blancos dentros. Pantalones blancos pegados blancos y botas negras.

¡Sí! - dijo un chara de piel un poco bronceada, con ojos ámbar claro vistos a traves de unos lentes. Cabello desordenado color purpura. Usa una toga blanca con pantalones holgados.

Le entrego el azúcar y este se lo coloco a la comida.

Shadow, la crema - dijo de nuevo.

Sí... - dijo un Chara chico. Shadow es de cabello negro en puntas con mechones rojos. Ojos rojos un poco rasgados. Parece ir vestido de espía ya quelleva solo una camisa blanca con corbata negra. Chaqueta y pantalón negro. Se la dio y este contemplo su perfecto desayuno Estado Unidense.

Panqueques. Café. Chocotale -para los niños-. Cereal. Fruta y jugo de naranja.

Te esmeraste Izayoi - dijo con una sonrisa Yuzu. Usa una camisa blanca, con otra encima del mismo color pero con bolsillos rosados y bordes del mismo color. Usa una corbata roja mal puesta, con una pulsera más grande que su muñeca naranja. Usa un short corto color rosado claro con converses rojas.

Me parece lindo, gracias Izayoi - dijo con una sonrisa Suzume. Ella utiliza una camisa roja manga-larga, arremangada hasta sus codos. Con un chaleco beich abierto. Con una falda azul-marino y botines negros.

Que desayuno tan exajerado - dijo Sorata viendo el gran desayuno. Usa una camisa blanca con pequeñas líneas purpuras, con una sola roja. Encima usa una camisa negra manga corta. Con un collar largo con forma de diamante. Con un short corto color azul verdoso y converse hasta un poco más alla de los tobillos negras. Y una muñequera roja.

Se ve delicioso - dijeron Mirai y Marry.

Mirai usa una franelilla negra y encima una polera holgada blanca que se apoya en su hombro izquierdo dejando el derecho al descubierto, con un corazón negro con la palabra "Rockbell" en blanco dentro. Con una falda negra de talones y medias largas del mismo color pero con botas blancas.

Mientras que Marry utiliza una camisa azul clara. Encima un overol-short color blanco holgado. Con una chaqueta hasta el muslo holgada color blanca con rayas negras. Medias negras largas y sus usuales botines manchados.

Gracias - dijo él. Comenzaron a comer el delicioso desayuno. En ello se hicieron las 2:00, los niños se dieron un baño y se fueron hasta el apartamento de Hinamori Ami.

¡Ohayo! - dijeron todos contra la puerta de un departamento, donde los esperaba una mujer alta de cabello castaño hasta las rodillas y se corta en capas más cortas alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos son grandes y brillantes color dorado miel. Usa un largo vestido rosado claro hasta las rodillas, con medias negras y sandalias de casa. También debajo una camisa manga-larga blanca.

Ohayo - dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Tía!

¡Ami-san!

Y los niños se abalanzaron a la mujer.

Pasad. Los sobrinos de Chiaki están dentro - dijo con una sonrisa, los niños corrieron dentro - ¿Qué planean hacer? - les miro fijamente.

Vamos a una reunión, con Kawari Sezai No - dijo Izayoi.

Ah... ya veo. Saludad a Chiaki de mi parte - dijo dandose la espalda y luego se sintió abrazada.

¿A quién saludarás? - dijo burlón el oji-azul abrazando a la castaña de la espalda.

¡Desvergonzado! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esas cosas?! - pregunto persiguiéndolo sonrojada por todo el departamento.

Bueno... nosotros ya nos vamos - dijeron chibis cerrando la puerta.

¿Entendere eso cuando sea más grande? - pregunto Marry.

No te esfuerces en saberlo - dijeron todos negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Siguieron su camino por toda la ciudad hasta que se hicieran las cinco. Incluso fueron al museo.

¡Oh! ¡Hay un área especifica para los Shugo Charas! - dijo sorprendido Setta viendo el cartel.

Este museo fue fundado por un viejo amigo de nuestros padres - dijo con una sonrisa Suzume.

¿Quién? - preguntaron curiosos los charas.

Ichinomiya Hikaru - dijeron todos los grandes entrando al lugar.

Hubo algo que llamo la atención de Marry que no pudo evitar ver.

Esto es nuevo - dijo sorprendida viendo un cuadro gigantesco. Era una niña no muy alta. Cabello largo casi arrastable blanco semi-ondulado. Portadora de ojos carmesí y dentro tiene tres ondas amarillas.

Bajo la mirada y vio las escrituras.

 **Mikleo Valentine...** persona creada por Embrió debido a su soledad... ¿soledad? - repitió confundida, algo comenzó a resonar en sus oídos.

 _ **Mikleo-chan... ¿cuánto te falta para completar tu misión?**_

 _ **Me siento solo.**_

 _ **Quiero que vengas conmigo... onegai...**_

Se tapó los oídos como si algo le estuviese lastimando. Y le dolía mucho.

¿Marry? - dijeron confundidos. Cayo de rodillas dolida, todos iban a ir hacía ella, pero una sombra adulta se acerco primero.

H-Hikaru-san... - dijo nerviosa levantandose con la ayuda del hombre rubio.

¿Estás bien? - dijo Hikaru con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

S-Sí... - respondió nerviosa.

¿Qué paso Marry? - pregunto Izayoi.

N-No puedo explicarlo - dijo mirando el retrato - Cuando lo vi... escuche una voz... se escuchaba amable... pero, - toco el cuadro y entrecerro la mirada - también triste.

* * *

Y así paso el día. Ya a las cinco de la tarde todos se encontraron con un gran festín en el lugar en el que se suponía que debía ser una reunión.

¡¿No se supone que esto era una reunión?! - gritaron confundidos.

Sí - asentó Aoi - Pero quién dijo que no podía haber comida de la tienda de Yaya-san.

¡Es una pastelería! - dijo Suzume.

Como sea - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Los recién llegados solo suspiraron.

A Marry le llego un mensaje y por ello saco su telefono para abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

 _Si quieres saber la razón por la cual Yukina Shin y Yanase Yuu pertenecen a Al-Thamen, sólo tienes que venir al parque de las constelaciones. Pero sola._

 _Firma **Ren Kouen.**_

¿De quién es? - dijo Mirai mirandola fijamente, ella cerro rápido el telefono.

Número desconocido - dijo un poco nerviosa, guardando su telefono.

Ah... - emitió. Siguieron charlando durante un buen rato, sobre como debían llegar al concierto de Ren Kouha y también como debían comportarse. Pero no llegaron a un punto fijo de si convertía los huevos en negros como los hacía Utau como volverlos a la normalidad sin dañarlos.

Con otra canción - soltó de la nada Yuzuyu.

¿Otra? - repitió Kazune.

Sí... - bajo la mirada - No soy muy buena en eso, pero la Tía Utau una vez dijo que no se podia interrumpir el canto hasta que el huevo fuese completamente negro para sanarlo... si no...

Se romperá... - dijo Izayoi recordando las palabras de su madre.

Con una canción bastaria ¿no es así? - pregunto Sorata.

Sí. Mama los devolvía con su Chara Suu. O con la ayuda de Tadesa-san, pero volverlos de un solo golpe como lo hicimos la última vez es peligroso - dijo Suzume.

Está bien, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras - dijeron las chicas encapuchadas.

¡¿Qué?! - dijeron todos.

Es nuestra especialidad, dejadnoslo a nostras - dijeron las tres con una sonrisa confiada.

Todos sonrieron con su propio estilo.

¡Está bien, confiamos en vosotras! - ellas solo optaron por sonreír.

La fiesta dio comienzo, pero había algo que no dejaba de pertubar la mente de Marry, primero estaba el cuadro. Segundo la extraña voz. Y tercero aquel extraño mensaje. A pesar de estar hablando animadamente con todos no dejaba de pensar en ello.

 _Me siento extraña de repente, como si algo malo... fuese a pasar... tengo miedo. ¿Debería... ir donde Kouen-san?_ \- apreto su jugo - Scheherazade, Phenex, Mei, ¿me acompañan? - seguido todas sus Charas asentaron. Esta se dio vuelta para salir pero Suzume se dio cuenta.

¡Marry! ¿A dónde vas?

Voy a respirar, no me siento bien - mintió dandole una sonrisa. Ella asento con la cabeza y esta se fue colocandose su capucha, pues ya era de noche.

Sorata y Mirai se le quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que desapareciera.

 **Marry... nos oculta algo...**

* * *

Marry siguió caminando hasta llegar al para encontrar a un chico alto. Tiene el cabello negro azulado y ojos azules. Tiene un lugar debajo del labio, viste ropas informales y ata su cabello en un pequeño moño.

¡Viniste! Perdona si no nos conocemos vengo de parte de Kouen - dijo amablemente.

¿Kouen? - repitió confundida Scheherazade.

Él dijo: Te contaré todo sobre ellos, si... tocabas esto - dijo extendiendo una esfera de color rojo brillante.

¿Eso es todo? - dijo chibi confundida.

Sí - respondió. Ella la miro fijamente y luego la tomo con ambas manos para esta comenzar a brillar.

Esta se exalto sorprendida y la esfera tomo un color azulado para destellar.

¡Marry! - gritaron sus Charas asustadas.

El parque se lleno de una extraña luz blanca que hizo dar un sonoro grito de Marry. Todos en Kawari Sezai No vieron la luz y se contrajeron.

Marry cayo temblorosa al suelo.

¿Sigue viva? - pregunto sombrío.

¿Q-Qué fue eso? - pregunto rasguñada.

La fuente de tu poder... - dijo un poco preocupado.

¿A-A qué se refiere? - dijo tratando de levantarse, pero sintió algo muy doloroso y vio como la esfera comenzaba a brillar seguida de a enorme luz que cubrió su cuerpo haciendola gritar y llenar de moretones.

Con tanta frecuencia... ¿puede seguir alguien viva? - pregunto apareciendo Kouen de la nada.

Kouen... deberías parar, ella se ve muy frágil - declaro mientras veía temeroso como la chica caía de nuevo al suelo, pero se levantaba siendo acompañada de sus Charas.

Hakuyuu... transformate... - dijo seriamente el chico peli-rojo.

¿Qué? - dijo enojado.

Simplemente hazlo - y su transformación aparecia.

Sí... - dijo como si no hubiese más opción. Y aparecieron ropas tradicionales parecidas a las de una guerra o las de un principe - Chara'Nari: Hijo de Loto.

Ataca - ordeno, él fruncio el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacía la débil chica.

 _No puedo transformarme... ni moverme_ \- pensó asustada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, para ser tomada desde el mentón.

Gomen'nasai... ore... tengo que proteger a mis hermanos - declaro, coloco una espada cerca de su rostro, la iba a mover pero... los ojos de ambos se contrajeron cuando la esfera volvió a brillar.

¡Hakuyuu, alejate de ella! - y la fuerte luz volvió a aparecer lastimado más a la pequeña albina que solo opto por cubrirse la cabeza y seguir gritando.

Dos personas seguidas de varios Charas corrian a como le daban las piernas.

Mientras que otra más rápida se movía con fuerza tratando de alcanzar algo.

Hakuyuu, no te preocupes, este último la dejara inconsciente - y vieron como la gigantesca luz iba hacía la niña como un rayo.

Marry tiene los ojos vacíos mientras es consolada por sus Charas no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

 **Gracias...** \- pronuncio.

 **Mikleo-chan... es hora de volver...**

La luz se iba acercando mucho a su cuerpo hasta que alguien la corto tanto como a ella y la esfera que se quebro en mil pedazos.

Frente a Marry se levanto de lo más tranquilo Yanase que les dio una mirada asesina a ambos chicos.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunto molesto Kouen, mientras que los ojos azules de Hakuyuu tiemblen.

Se llevaran una vida humana ¿o qué? - pregunto fríamente dandoles una mirada en realidad molesta.

Y-Yanase... - dijo tratando de levantarse, para sentir el dolor.

¡Marry! ¡Quedate quieta! ¡Tus heridas son muy profundas! - dijeron sus Charas en realidad preocupadas.

Responde - dijo en serio enojado.

Sabias que para esa niña, tú nombre y el de Shin son muy importantes - jugo Kouen. Él frunció el ceño - ¿Oh? ¿No sabías? Esa chica vino aquí solo para saber por qué son parte de Al-Thamen. Es bastante idiota, ingenua y...

¡DAMARE! - grito alguien y una ráfaga gigante de viento los cubrió. Del cielo descendieron dos personas que no pudo evitar que Marry sonriera - ¿Qué te importa si Marry es buena persona? - fueron Mirai y Sorata transformada.

Chara'Nari: Slayer No Fire - dijo Sorata sombría. Tiene dos flores en su cabeza de color blanco de cada lado. Con una camisa sin mangas color crema y borde negro. Usa dos largos guantes cremas del mismo modo pero este tiene plumas negras al principio, debajo de estos sus grilltes. Usa una falda corta floreada negra más corta que la camisa -la camisa le llega al muslo, casi las rodillas. Con largas medias negras largas, pero terminan antes de los tobillos donde se ven perfectamente unos grilletes plateados.

Chara'Nari: Cristal Blanco - declaro sombría Mirai. Viste un vestido a medias blanco con rosa. Solo cubre la parte de su busto y tiene dos pendientes en el. Con flada dividida en tres con borde rosado claro, con un gran capón debajo blanco. Con brasaletes dorados en sus brazos y pulseras con plumas tanto en sus muñecas como en sus tobillos. Va descalza y acompañada de un cetro con forma de tridente pero con plumas. Además de llevar la corona de Paimon y muchos accesorios.

Chicas... - dijo esperanzada Marry extendiendo su mano hacia ellas. Mirai y Sora la miraron de reojo, Mirai clavo el cetro.

Tiempo límite - y se fueron corriendo hacía Marry casi tropezando - ¿Estás bien Marry?

Sí... - se quejo del dolor que le causaban sus heridas.

Mentirosa - ella solo pudo sonreír.

Estoy bien... son superficiales - dijo con una sonrisa mientras que ambas la tratan de alzar.

* * *

Rima y Amu se exaltaron de la nada, miraron hacía todos lados.

¿Qué fue eso? - dijeron tocando su frente.

* * *

Ah... - emitieron Nagi e Ikuto.

¿También lo sentiste? - pregunto Ikuto.

Sí... una desgracia eminente... - dijo Nagihiko.

* * *

¡Yuu! - grito Yukina apareciendo a un lado de este y tomándolo de los hombros bruscamente - ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a los Ren! ¡A menos que sea autorizado!

¡Lo sé! - grito enojado - Marry... - murmuro viendola de reojo - Ellos... trataron de matarla... - Marry se paro con esfuerzo y se apoyo en los brazos de sus amigas.

¡No sé que trataban de hacer! ¡Pero Marry no es un conejillo de indias! - el Ren mayor sonrió.

Así que lo sabían - dijo divertido, los chicos se sorprendieron - Hace 6 años intentaron lo mismo con ella, pero cierta castaña interrumpio los planes de mi madre... - ellas fruncieron el ceño.

¿Quién dice que cierta castaña no puede volver a evitarlo? - pregunto una voz sombría, todos miraron hacía arriba viendo a Ami. En realidad molesta con dos orejas de ¿conejo? sobresalientes, cayo al piso y creo un cráter. Camino tranquilamente hasta su sobrina, les ordeno a las chicas que la dejaran en el suelo y la cargo y abrazo con fuerza.

¿Estás bien? Se te ve muy mal herida - dijo preocupada.

Estoy bien... al momento que Yanase apareció... todo desapareció - dijo con una sonrisa feliz. De nuevo ese espantoso dolor hizo que gimiera notoriamente.

¡Marry! - exclamaron todos preocupados. Ella extendió una mano al cielo, ella se la tomo.

Estoy bien, no duele - dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Claro que duele, se ve doloroso. Su sistema nervioso esta fallando_ \- pensó Yanase acercandose a ella, se arrodillo - Eres una mala mentirosa.

¿Sabes? En serio vine porque quería saber más de vosotros - ambos ojos de castaños se contrajeron - Me gusta saber de las personas como vosotros... las que parecen haber sufrido mucho... - los ojos comenzaron a temblar - Deseo proteger todo el mundo... pero... no sé como hacerlo. Quisiera poder hacerlo - Ami apreto su mano con fuerza - Quería saber... como se siente ser una verdadera Tsukiyomi, Hinamori... todo... en serio... me esforce...

¡Puedes seguir haciendolo! - grito Mirai al borde del llanto.

¿Recuerdan que... antes me protegían de todos?... ya no tienen que hacerlo... - dijo ¿feliz?

Todos recordaron la última sonrisa de la chica que habían visto, tanto como feliz, orgullosa y dolorosa.

Marry tocio y escupio un poco de saliba.

¡Marry! ¡Aguanta! ¡Marry! - ella sonrió forzadamente ante el llamado de su Tía.

¿Saben? Estos días han sido raros para mí - acaricio la cabeza de la llorona Mei con ternura - He recibido mis Charas... un piano... sonrisas... cosas felices... pero **lo sé... en este mundo... existen cosa... tristes...** \- lágrimas finas saliero de sus ojos - SOY MUY FELIZ.

¡DETENTE! - gritaron las personas que la conocían desde niña, sabían que esas palabras no concedian nada bueno.

Soy una verdadera calamidad ¿Verdad? - los ojos de Mirai se contrajeron.

¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡No me importa lo que te haya dicho Kouen! ¡Tú eres Tsukiyomi Marry! ¡Nadie puede cambiar eso! ¿Eso no es bueno? Aunque siempre te tropiezas en las mañanas... eres terca, testaruda, inguenua y muy inocenete. ¡Eres mi querida hermanita! ¡No estoy dispuesta a perderte! - grito enojada - Pero... yo... adoro tu forma de ser - le dio una sonrisa verdadera mientras la abrazandola.

Gracias... en serio soy feliz de verlos ahora - y cerro pesadamente sus ojos. Todos se exaltaron.

¡No! ¡No estoy dispuesta ha aceptarlo! - grito llorando y golpeando el piso Mirai.

¡Marry! ¡Tu promtiste que estariamos juntas por siempre! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! - dijo en el mismo estado critico Sorata.

Tienes que despertar - Ami la acerco a ella, sonrió de la nada - Está bien... solo sigue durmiendo hasta ahora - dijo con una sonrisa - Watashi No Kokoro... Anroku - y una luz grande apareció para mostrarse con especie de ropas de camarera, pero un largo tridente dorado - Yo prometí protegerlas... cueste lo que cueste - miro sombría a Kouen.

Ven - reto y está literalemte salto y lo golpeo en el rostro.

Se que no somos amigos, ni nada... pero... proteged a Marry - pidio Mirai dandoles una mirada de verdad dolor, haciendo que ellos abran sus ojos, parecia haber recordado algo o en serio sentirse muy dolida - Rugido del dragón del cielo - y grandes pilares de viento aparecieron.

¡Amol Selseila! - exclamo Sorata mientras que sus grilletes se extendían y se llenaban de fuego haciendo que los pilares de Mirai sean eso, pilares de fuego.

Brilla... puerta de los 6 elementos... - decía Ami mientras extendía su mano.

¡Hakuren! - una persona envió a volar a los chicos y le apunto con una espada a la pequeña y apenas despertando albina. Era un chico alto identico a Hakuyuu.

Es para proteger a mis hermanos... - iba a clavar la espada en ella, pero alguien se adelanto, fue un muy rápido Yanase que le clavaron la espalda en la pierna.

Yanase... - dijo mientras lo veía caer - No... no... algo como esto - mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su corazón comenzó a latir alarmado. Estas pararon en seco mientras sus ojos se contraían y veía al tumbado Yanase.

Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, su respiración se hizo agitada, el piso se comenzó a destrozar en grandes porciones.

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! - grito en realidad dolida. Y una luz salio de su cuerpo, era blanca y cálida.

¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Kouen aún luchando con Ami.

¡Embrión! - exclamo una voz pequeña.

Marry se tomo la cabeza aún sosteniendo su dolido grito mientras destrozaba el piso y separaba a todas las personas de sus batallas. Esta se cortó como si nada y se ve un parque destrozado. Marry se levanto dificultosa y con el flequillo bajo.

Mirai había sido atrapada por Yukina que cargaba a Sorata y a Yanase.

¡¿Has dicho Embrión?! - repitio Hakuyuu.

Marry en medio del cráter que había creado, parecía una marioneta ya que su cuerpo decaía.

Por favor... por favor... - dijo mientras temblaba, subio su mirada - ¡Deja de fastidiar a todo el mundo! - y la misma luz apareció pero más potente.

¡Marry! - grito Ami abalanzandose a esta.

¡Quiero hacer a todo el mundo feliz y si con eso tengo que sacrificar mi cuerpo... lo...!

 **Mikleo-chan... no está lista para dejar el mundo humano ¿verdad?**

 **¿Embrión-sama? ¿Por qué me dejas destruir el mundo que quiero y quieres salvar?**

 **Porque... te cree sin querer con una mente muy frágil.**

La luz se quebró haciendo que todos se sorprendan. Ami abraza a Marry mientras ambos cabellos se mueven mucho. Cayeron al suelo y seguían abrazadas.

Tía... - dijo dolida.

Está bien... eres mi sobrina favorita - dijo con una sonrisa abrazandola y secando sus lágrimas - No eres una calamidad... te lo he dicho... - le tomo el rostro - Yanase-kun está bien... no te preocupes - los ojos de Marry recobraron brillo.

Que alivio - suspiro.

Ami se levanto y señalo a los tres chicos - ¡Familia Ren... juro... que los haré pagar por esto! - dijo sombría.

¡¿Eh?! - exclamaron los Charas de Marry al ver un cuarto huevo salir de esta. Es blanco con un sol dentro.

¿Un cuarto.. huevo? - dijo Yanase sorprendido mientras sus transformación desaparecía. La de todos lo hizo y la familia Ren desapareció.

Las piernas flaqueantes de Marry se levantaron.

¿Marry? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo desaliñada y rasguñada Mirai.

Marry... - dijo preocupada Sora en el mismo estado.

Yanase... Yukina... escuchadme... yo... yo.. -decía con el flequillo bajo - ¡Yo los librare de la oscuridad! ¡Es una promesa! - declaro decidida. Mirai se sorprendió de sobre manera.

¿Qué? - dijo Yanase extañado.

Puede que ahora sea la más débil. P-Pero, yo salvaré a este kitsune-hentai y este inu-hentai de su oscuridad - declaro Marry.

 _Marry, ¿qué dices? Tú.. ¿puedes cumplir algo como ello?_ \- pensó preocupada Ami.

Aún no soy capaz... p-pero lo haré... es una promesa - dijo mientras que Phenex sostenía su cuarto huevo y las demás Charas la miraban preocupadas - Porque las promesas no se rompen... - y se desmayo en el suelo. Todos fueron a mirar a ver si los Ren continuaban ahí y como no estaban fueron a donde Marry.

A pesar de estar bastante herida tiene una sonrisa amplia.

* * *

Exactamente 12 personas llegaron a la recepción de un hospital bastantes rasguñados, Ami carga a Marry y Yukina lleva su protestante amigo en su espalda.

¿Konbawa? - dijo la recepcionista.

Sanjou Kairi... onegai - dijo Yashiro.

¡Kya! - grito alguien, todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Yaya.

Yaya-san... te suplico que no le digas a Onee-chan - dijo Ami suplicante.

¡¿Se puede saber que les paso?! - grito enojada en verdad.

Una pelea fuerte - dijo Yashiro tranquilo.

Fueron revisados por Kairi y curados. Aunque Marry estuvo en cuidados más fuertes y Yanase con muletas.

¿Qué hicieron vosotros? - dijo Sorata un poco sorprendida.

Nos encontramos con tu querido amigo peli-rosa - dijo enojado Kazune apretando su puño con fuerza y un aura vengativa lo cubrió.

No ganaron la batalla, debido a que Izayoi y yo tuvimos otro enfrentamiento - dijo Aoi dandole un zape a su hermano.

Ah... ya veo... - dijo Sora un poco confundida.

Yanase... ¿cómo siguen tus heridas? - pregunto Mirai dandole un jugo.

Bien... - dijo cortante y aceptandolo. Ella se iba a ver a su hermana, pero paro en seco.

Sobre las palabras de Marry... ella... iba en serio... - él se sorprendió y la miro - No se que estará planeando, pero si necesita mi ayuda lo haré - le dio completamente la espalda y camino hasta la habitación.

 _¡Yo los librare de su oscuridad!_

 _Puede que se la más débil, p-pero... yo salvaré a este kitsune-hentai y este inu-hentai de su oscuridad._

Resono en su cabeza, miro el techo fijamente.

¿Se puede... cumplir... algo así? - se pregunto a si mismo.

Quién sabe - dijo acercandose con las manos en los bolsillos Yukina.

Mirai mira fijamente a su hermana dormir muy tranquila.

¿Sabes perfectamente que tiene que despertar? - pregunto un poco triste - Tal vez... yo también pienso igual que vos... - Yukina iba pasando por ahí y la miro fijamente - Quiero tener un buen sentido de la justicia para saber si ayudar a Yukina y Yanase... pero, lo haré - sonrió mientras se sentaba y miraba el techo - Salvaremos a esos dos pervertidos - Yukina abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

A pesar de su sonrisa, ella muestra decidida en su mirada.

* * *

 _¡Eres un monstruo! - grito un niño a una pequeña niña albina de ojos rosados._

 _¿P-Por qué?_

 _Cabello blanco y tus ojos son rojos - dijo otro señalandola y jalandola del cabello._

 _¡No son rojos! - grito llorando en el suelo. Comenzaron a patearla - ¡Hermanas... salvadme!_

 _¡Alejaos de Marry! - gritaron tres niñas. Dos de cabello azul y una de cabello rosa - ¡Son rosados! ¡Acaso están ciegos! - hicieron un puchero molestas - ¡La proxima vez que alguien se meta con Tsukiyomi Marry! ¡Se las veran con las hermanas Tsukiyomi! - dijeron decididas._

* * *

Marry sonrió levemente mientras abria sus ojos y veía a todos dormir en los incomodos sofas de la habitación.

Gracias... - dijo con una sonrisa verdadera. Tomo su huevo y sonrió al verlo.

Es un nuevo amigo - dijo Scheherazade.

Sí... tal vez sea brillante - dijo mirando el huevo con cariño.

Pero... no es extraño que solo tú y Mirai tengan cuatro huevos - dijo confundida Mei.

¿Mirai... qué? - dijo Marry confundida. Los Charas de la peli-rosa despertaron y tomaron aquel huevo de color rojo con una "A" color blanca dentro.

Entonces si es muy extraño... - dijo confundida Marry. Miro el Lovely Fortune colgando en su cuello - Cueste lo que cueste... salvaré a todos - sus Charas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

* * *

Sabes que podías quedarte en la casa ¿no? - dijo un poco irritada Sora viendo a su amiga albina en medio de ella y de Mirai.

Sí... no quería perder clases - dijo tranquila mirando discretamente su cuarto huevo en su bolso.

Lo entiendo, pero sabemos que los huevos están bien - dijo Mirai con una sonrisa.

Entraron al salón ya poblado que las miraron sorprendidos, pues estaban vendadas y pensaban que no llamarían la atención. De todos modos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

Al fin llego Chiaki... digo el profesor.

Pero no viene solo.

Todos en el salón gritan emocionados por lo que ven a excepción de Mirai, Sora, Marry y sus Charas. Ellos miran al nuevo atónicos y tienen que asegurarse que no estén soñando.

Aunque Sora también desaba ponerse de pie y devolverle el golpe. Su puño lo gritaba.

¿Qué hace el famoso y odioso de Kouha en su colegio? ¡O acaso todos los malos paraban en su salón!

¡Silencio muchachos! - ordeno el profesor molesto, no le agradaba ese chico. Aunque la algarabía continúa pero al menos se bajo considerablemente el volumen - A partir de hoy, contaremos con un nuevo estudiante: Ren Kouha. (練紅覇, Ren Kōha)

Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ren Kouha - el cantante y secuas de Al-Thamen sonríe tan galante e inocente que es difícil de creer que es malvado - Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Y el grito de excitación vuelve.

 **¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO LO QUIEREMOS EN ESTE SALÓN!**

Sorata salió de su shock cuando este se sento a un lado de ella de lo más tranquilo. Ella solo puso su mano en su moflete aburrida e irritada. Por dentro las personitas estaban muy molestas y hacían reunión sobre como matar a un cantante exitoso sin que se dieran cuenta.

¡Malditos de Al-Thamen! Vigilándolos con Yukina y Yanase. Y ahora con aquel arrogante cantante de tercera.

Sora lo miro con odio y repudio dejando bien claro que lo detesta. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato y él le giño un ojo.

Ella solo pudo sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

La clase comenzó. A pesar de estar sentado a un lado de Sora esta está muy, muy **tranquila** , no se inmutaba en absoluto al estar a lado del chico.

Algunas chicas se preguntaban si Fujisaki Sorata era una chica normal. O tenía un novio.

Cosa que solo era mentira. Tal vez su yo anterior hubiese corrido a pedirle un autografo, pero... el hecho de trabajar para Al-Thamen y convertir a los huevos en X, o peor darle una paliza eran las razones de su odio.

Sorata miro discretamente a Mirai y Marry que estaban igual que ella, y asentaron con la cabeza.

Con un rápido mensaje les avisaron a los demás miembros de la invación Ren en la escuela.

* * *

En la hora del descanso, Kouha no dejaba de estar acompañado por sus fans, que le sacan fotos y piden autografos.

No parecía afectado ni molesto por la invasión de espacio personal, al contrario, más bien lucía nervioso por ello, pero lo ocultaba con una sonrisa galante.

A escondidas, Kawari Sezai No lo vigilan con sus Charas observando más de cerca por las ventanas, aprovechando mucho ser pequeños -aunque son relativamente altos- e insignificantes para el público. Shiro se subió los lentes y en la mente guardo todos los datos relevantes de Kouha, al igual que en una computadora. Kazune en su caso se molesta que las mujeres anden coladas por el roquero y que éste ande de niño lindo como todo un inocentón presumido y millonario. Mientras que Yuzu lo mira con ojos asesinos por andarle preocupando más las mujeres que tener **una** _**familia** _ completa de Al-Thamen.

¿Dónde está Sora? Tarda mucho - dijo Aoi viendo la ventana con su mentalidad de líder.

Hasta ahora no hace nada sospechoso - dijo Izayoi cruzado de brazos.

Pero no hay que bajar la guardia - dijo Kazune.

Ni con su Chara Astaroth - murmuro Marry.

Para eso están los Charas merodeando por las ventanas - dijo Suzume igual de seria que Chiaki... Yoshino-sensei en sus clases de literatura.

Yo sólo quiero golpearlo - dijo Mirai con odio y fuego en sus ojos.

¿Por qué? - dijo Yuzu mirando a su hermanita con el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer Mirai sigue en una etpa de rencor y venganza por lo que hizo Kouen anti-ayer ¿o me equivoco? - analizo Shiro.

Sí... - dijo tranquila.

No puedes sulocionar las cosas a golpe - Suzume le jalon un moflete.

Pero peor está Sora - dijo un poco triste Marry - Habalndo del rey de roma - la vieron salir de la sala de profesores con varios libros en brazos. La llaman con las manos y esta se interpone en el camino de Kouha y camina tranquilamente.

Oye... - dijo chibi molesto al ver a la persona con capcuha en frente de él y su grupo, ella no respondió pues andaba escuchando música, pues normalmente lo hacía para evitar el ruido del receso y las personas. Le daban dolor de cabeza - ¡Oye! - siguieron caminando y normalmente, él se molesto y le tomo el hombro - ¡Oye! ¡Chibi-chan! ¡Quitate de mi camino! - la soltó bruscamente, la cara de los amigos palideció y se coloco azul.

¿Qué? - emitió un poco molesta.

¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Estorbas en m camino! - dijo un tanto enojado, vio caer los audifonos blancos. Sora se apoyo en su pie - Chibi-chan (es una forma de decir enana, pequeña, como decirlo... linda) - se dio vuelta lentamente y lo abofeteo, el silencio se dio y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue la respiración de los chicos.

No fastidies - dijo fríamente, tomando los libros nuevamente - ¿Quién eres?- lo miro fijamente sombría, frunció el ceño y él también, él sabía perfectamente que ella sabía quien era.

¿Acaso vives en una cueva? Hoy me presentaron - dijo indiferente - Simplemente te puedes mover a un lado ¿no? - ella apreto los libros con fuerza y lo miro decidida.

¡Si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer! ¡Me quedaría aquí sentada todo el día! ¡Pero como el niño lindo quiere pasar! ¡Y yo tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer! - dijo claro y alto. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendido. Ella se dio vuelta tranquila y camino hasta donde estaba sus amigos.

Eso fue... impresionante - dijo una chica que acompañaba a Kouha.

¿Por qué? - pregunto curioso poniendo su mano en su cara.

Ella es Fujisaki Sorata, habla tan bajo como una mosca, ese tono que uso... solo lo usa para la exposiciones... es muy extraño que alce tanto la voz - le respondieron.

Ah, ya veo - dijo un poco divertido.

* * *

Mientras que Sora rompió una escoba con fuerza.

Sora-chan... ¿estás enojada? - pregunto chibi estupefacto su Chara.

No... - dijo con un puchero adorable.

Está bien Sora. Luego les darás su paliza - dijo Yuzuyu acariciando su cabeza.

Luego tendré que pagar por la escoba - dijo rendida.

Qué se va hacer - dijo con una sonrisa Izayoi. Todos se exaltaron de la nada y sus ojos se contrajeron cuando un vortice se creo en el cielo y de este aparecieron muchos Huevos X.

¿Qué? - dijo Kazune sorprendido.

Tantos huevos X - dijo Shiro subiendo sus lentes.

Tantos huevos X... - dijeron Mor, Paimon y Phenex temblando de impotencia - ¡No es perdonable! - gritaron enojadas.

Mor...

Paimon...

Phenex...

Dijeron sus dueñas preocupadas.

¡Haced Chara'Nari con nosotras! - gritaron literalmete frente a sus rostros.

¡Sí! - dijeron Mirai y Sora.

¡Watashi no kokoro...- decía Mirai con los dedos en el candado-... Anroku! - e hizo la seña de abrir.

Extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa hacía en frente y su ropa desapareció. Giro sobre su pie y las pulseras de sus tobillos apareciero.

Choco las manos en forma de aplauso y paso lo mismo. Se movió hacia un lado y dio un giro invertido en su cuerpo apareciendo su vestido.

Toco todo su cabello y la corona apareció.

Extendió sus brazos como si fuese a volar y las junto en su pecho mientras sonreía - ¡Chara'Nari Cristal Blanco!

Watashi no Kokoro... - extendió sus brazos su ropa comenzó a brillar -... Anroku... - declaro para su ropa desaparecer.

Salto con un pie y apareció su grillete seguida de la media. Dio un giro y apareció la otra.

Se abrazo a si misma y su vestido apareció. Extendió sus brazs para aparecer sus guantes seguidos de sus grilletes. Toco su cabeza en ambos extremos y las flores aparecieron.

Salto de un lado a otro infantilmente y sonrió con ternura para declarar - Chara'Nari: Slayer No Fire.

¡Marry! - gritaron las chicas al verla paralizada, esta miro su mano y luego a Phenex.

Vamos - dijo dandole una sonrisa.

Sí...

Watashi No Kokoro - cerro sus ojos y extendio su cabeza - Anroku... - su espacio comenzó a brillar.

Su ropa desaparecio y ella se abrazo a si misma haciendo entrar a Phenex dentro de ella.

En su cabeza apareció algo. Segudio de que ella tocara su curpo y un vestido apareciese.

Giro por todos lados y se hizo un lindo ovillo - Chara'Nari... Hada Estratega - dijo tranquila.

Su transformación desapareció y se vio a la brillante Marry. Ella lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y las figuras de color azul, también lleva un lazo de color rojo y parece que tiene alas como protuberancias alrededor de las orejas de color rosa. Además de ir descalza.

Kawai... - dijo con una sonrisa viendose a si misma.

¡Los huevos! - grito Shiro apartandola de ser atacada.

¡Sí! ¡Gomen! - dijo levantandose y yendo con las chicas.

¿Estás segura? - dijo Mirai, ella asento. Suspiro e invoco su cetro - Tenryū no Hokou - las plumas del cetro comenzaron a brillar, esta la movió y aparecieron millones de pilares de viento.

¡Sora! - esta asento y salto bastante alto. Extendió sus grilletes por todos lados.

¡Amol Selseila! - exclamo mientras las grandes flamas se extendían por los pilares acorralando a los huevos. Dentro de los pilares se encuentra debajo de los huevos Marry.

¡Mi turno! - extendio sus brazos al cielo como si fuese a volar - Fairy Glitter (明るさの妖精, Akaru-sa no yōsei; Brillo de Hadas)- se acumularon y contrearon luz del sol, la luna, y estrellas. Creando una enorme luz que hizo que poco a poco los huevos se transformaran en blancos.

Todos comenzaron a festejar con ellas.

En serio ese nombre le hizo honor a todo esto - dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa recordando que la transformación de Marry era "Hada Estratega". Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Seguida de sus amigas.

No muy lejos se encontraban Kouen, acompañado de un chico alto delgado. De cabello rojo y atado en una coleta alta, pero no muy largo, con pecas en el área de la nariz, con un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Ojos rosados. Con un pendiente color azul con dorado en su oreja derecha.

En su cabeza descansa un Chara mujer, de cabello color naranja largo y ondulado, con dos cuerños en sus orejas. Tiene ojos de color claro y dientes de tiburón. Está un poco aburrida diciendo que el Show que había hecho había terminado rápido.

De todos modos, buen trabajo Dantalion (ダンタリオン, Dantarion) - dijo tranquilo el chico.

Pero... Dantalion tiene razón...termino muy rápido - dijo Astaroth.

Pero Kouen no le prestó antención a ninguno de los dos. Más le interesaba aquella chica de cabelo blanco.

Tsukiyomi Marry... es demasiado hermosa e interesante.

Sonrió.

Vaya gustos te has encontrado - dijo el peli-rojo viendo especificamente a la albina.

También los tiene el zorro callejero - dijo encogiendose de hombros - ¿Cómo te ha ido? **Koumei** \- miro al chico.

 **Ren Koumei (练 红 明, Ren Kōmei)**

 **Segundo año.**

 **14 años y medio.**

Pues hay una linda e interesante chica de cabello azul - y vio especificamente a Suzume aplaudir a sus hermanas.

* * *

Por el pasillo camina un burlón Yukina de su amigo con muletas.

¡Cállate Shin! ¡O te rompo la pierna yo mismo! - grito enojado.

¡Oh! Shin... Yuu... - dijo sorprendido Kouha saliendo de la ofina del director.

¡Oh! ¡Ukyo-kun! ¡Tomoe-kun! - exclamo una Chara chica abalanzandose a los Charas.

¡Leraje-chan! (レラジェ, Reraje) - Leraje es una chara chica. Su cabello está hecho de cristal, y, al parecer, varias partes de su cuerpo también están cubiertos por cristales. Ella tiene orejas puntiagudas, un tercer ojo en la frente y usa maquillaje, el cual siempre parece estar derritiéndose. Su torso está desnudo, viste una especie de falda, una diadema y un collar elaborado.

¡Cuanto tiempo! - dijeron animados.

¿Qué haces aquí Kouha? - pregunto Yukina confundido.

Me transfirieron con... mi familia... - dijo un poco asqueado.

¿En que salón quedaste? - pregunto está vez Yanase.

2-B - a ellos les cayo una gota en la cien, en serio ese salón estaba minado de los de Al-Thamen.

Eso quiere decir que Hakuren,Hakuyuu, Koumei y Kouen están aquí ¿no? - pregunto Ukyo.

Sí, para mi desgracia. La verdad quisiera desaparecer y que nadie lo notase - dijo un poco deprimido el peli-rosa.

Kouha... - dijo llorando Leraje.

Eso es imposible... - dijo tranquilo y acariciando la cabeza de la Chara con ternura.

¿Van a pasar? Yuu-kun, Shin-kun - dijo una voz.

Ellos solo optaron por abrir la puerta resignados. Para ver a Tadase con un plato de galletas, que los Charas de los chicos no pudieron evitar correr hacía ellas.

¿Qué pasa? - dijeron indiferentes.

Me gustaría que siguieran asistiendo a clases - ellos se sorprendieron - Su ausencia hace que Marry coloque caras extrañas, me gustaría que siguiera sonriendo, y si vosotros do sois la razón de hacerla sonreír... - sonrió viendo que ellos se habían sonrojados - ¿Entendido? - ellos bajaron la mirada y sonrieron levemente.

Haremos lo que podamos - dandole esa sonrisa características, que no pudo evitar que Tadase sonriera. Ellos salieron y Tadase miro el techo.

Amu-chan tenían razón, esos chicos son identicos a Ikuto-nii-san - dijo Tadase - Tanto que su corazón es igual de oscuro... has tu mayor esfuerzo... Marry-chan.

* * *

Kouha usa el uniforme a medias. Ya que su corbata está torcida y en vez de chaqueta blanca usa una holgada hasta el muslo negra. Con el área de los codos moradas o purpura, con los bordes del mismo color y una capucha purpura. Con botines negros con interior ajedrez.

Mientras que Kouen y Koumei lo usan completos y perfectos.


	12. Opening de la Saga I

**Canción: Date a Live.**

 **Inicio...**

* * *

 **Lo sé...**

Las sombras de Yuzuyu y Suzume dándose la espalda y tomadas de la mano apareció.

 **En este mundo...**

La sombra de Sorata apareció mientras esta cruzada de brazos y su cabello se mueve hacía la derecha con el viento.

 **Existen...**

La de Aoi cruzada de brazos mientras su cabello se mueve como ondas de agua.

 **Muchas cosas...**

La de Mirai como si estuviese sentada tomando su frente.

 **Tristes...**

La de Marry en una esfera blanca hecha un ovillo para luego extender su brazo al cielo.

 **代わり星座の** **!**

 **KAWARI SEZAI NO!**

 **(LUGAR DE LAS CONSTELACIONES)**

 **...**

Varias flores de cerezo volaron por todas partes. Seguido de los Charas

...

 **Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Todo el mundo es abatido en está ciudad) -** Yuzuyu está en la azotea junto a Kazune mirando el cielo.

 **Dear or Alive (Muerto o Vivo) -** para su cabello se revuelto por el viento.

 **Kawaita kaze** **fukinuketeku** **(Donde un seco viento sopla) -** Ami tiene una mirada triste a unos papeles pero la alza decidida.

 **hikari motometa hitomi (Mis ojos buscaron la luz) -** Suzume salto hacía un lugar para mirar con una sonrisa a Yashiro

 **(Dead or alive) -** que se la devolvió.

 **utsuru no wa zetsubou dake (Pero todo lo que vieron fue desesperación) -** Aoi mira entristecida el cielo mientras su cabello se mueve. Y aparece Izayoi para tocarle el hombro.

 **dare ni mo todokanai sakebi (Mi grito no puede llegar a nadie) -** Yanase y Yukina se encuentran bajo la lluvia y suben la mirada hacia sus Charas.  
 **sagasu sono te de tomete (Tomame con tus manos a las que busco) -** Kouha se dio media vuelta en un espacio oscuro para ver su Chara y sonreirle.

 **nanimokamo kowareta sekai de** **wake mo wakaranai mama ni (En este mundo donde casi todo está roto) -** Sorata se abalanzo con su arma contra Kouha con su espada creando una resonancia.

 **fureta yasashisa (Nunca entendí por qué) -** Sorata miro entristecida una gema amarilla.

 **ga mada kowakute (Pero todavía estoy asustada de la bonda que toque) -** Mirai miro el Humpty Lock con tristeza y la apreto contra su pecho.

 **ana no aita kokoro no sukima (Hay un agujero abierto en mi corazón) -** Una gigantesca luz salió del cuerpo de Marry.

Yanase se abalanzo contra Kouen peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.  
 **umetekureru** **hito wa kimi na no? (¿Eres tú quién lo va a llenar) -** Se dio vuelta y vio a Marry extenderle los brazos con una sonrisa  
 **erande** **date a live (Elige: cita o vida) -** Marry mantenía su mano extendida y le sonrió. Para el lugar llenarse de flores de cerezo.

Chiaki apareció sonriendo de medio lado con Yoru y Mikuo saltando a su alrededor.

Kouen, Koumei, Hakuyuu y Hakuren aparecieron en un lugar sombrío.

Ikuto, Nagi, Rima y Amu saludaron a la nada para ser cubiertos por un avión.

Y se ve a los chicos de espaldas.

 **Aoi/Izayoi.**

 **Suzume/Yashiro.**

 **Yuzuyu/Kazune.**

 **Sorata/Kouha.**

 **Mirai/Yukina.**

 **Marry/Yanase.**

Y un chico de cabello castaño rojizo se dio media vuelta.


	13. Saga I: IX

¡Lo logramos! - exclamaron tres voces saliendo de un cuarto lleno de papeles arrugados.

Pensamos que no lo lograrían - dijeron los Charas tomando el té.

¡Que crueles! - dijeron Sorata, Mirai y Marry con un puchero adorable.

Los Charas olfatearon a las chicas y literalmente las arrastraron a la tina.

¡Dense un baño! - gritaron asquedos.

Pues ellas habían estado tres días encerrados en el cuarto, tratando de terminar las dos canciones. La del concurso y la que usarian para contra atacar a Kouha.

Pero las habían terminado que era lo importante.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a sus amigos tomando el dasyuno.

Al fin se dieron un baño... - dijo burlón Izayoi, ellas lo patearon en la cabeza.

¡Urusai! - gritaron erizadas.

Pero ¿quién diría que termiarian la canción el día del show? - dijo con un toque de burla Yuzu.

No sos buena hermana - dijeron llorando comicamente Mirai y Marry.

Pero... por lo menos terminamos las canciones - y se desplomaron en el suelo.

No dormir en tres días si que les hizo daño - dijo Izayoi alzando a Mirai que era la más pesada para recostarlas para que durmieran en paz.

Se veían tan pacificas que los hizo sonreír. Bajaron nuevamente las escaleras y escucharon el timbre. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con todo lo que quedaba de Kawari Sezai No.

¿En serio terminaron la canción? - dijo Aoi sorprendida bebiendo té.

Sí... aunque ahora están en el quinto sueño - dijo un poco burlón Izayoi con las manos detrás de su cuello.

Pues no dormir en tres días debe ser agotador - dijo Yashiro.

A mi me preocupa más que se desmayen del sueño en plena batalla y luego no puedan cantar - dijo un tanto preocupada Yuzuyu.

Por eso no te preocupes. Nosotros acabaremos con todo lo que se nos venga - dijo Kazune con una sonrisa - ¿O no?

¡Sí! - exclamaron los Charas.

Shh... recordad que aquellas tres están durmiendo... - dijo Suzume señalando el techo. Ellos se taparon la boca y asentaron emocionados con la cabeza.

Mientras que las tres chicas duermen placenteramente en la gigantesca cama que le pertenece a los padres Tsukiyomi.

Sorata apreto los ojos y se removió un poco.

* * *

 **Una canción triste...**

 **Una voz quebrantada...**

 **¿Por qué...?**

 _ **Kanashii hodo hikari dashita (La luz vino cuando las cosas eran sombrías...)**_

 _ **Shiroiyami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare (...para traspasar la absoluta oscuridad y convertirse en alas)**_

 **Espera... - un brazo frágil brillante se extendió.**

 _ **Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta (El frío sol me golpea)**_

 _ **Kainarasareta Jiyuu ga atta (Mi libertad no será domada)**_

 _ **Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru (La noche milagrosa se refleja en el espejo)**_

 _ **MASUKU wo hazushi hajimeta my soul (La mascara que cubría mi alma ha desaparecido)**_

 **Unas alas de metal salieron de un cuerpo delgado y brillante.**

 _ **Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete (Traspasa a través de la oscuridad mientras mueres)**_

 _ **Atarashi jidai wo kizami tsuzukero (Sigue formando la nueva era)**_

 _ **Toki hanashita kokoro no mamani (Permite que tu corazón sea libre al deseo)**_

 _ **Hateshinaku tsuuiteku byakuya wo tobe (Vuela enternamente durante durante el sol de media noche)**_

 **Matuvo su voz mientras que sus alas se despojaban de sus plumas y la pluma caía en la mano brillante de Sora.**

* * *

Sora desperto un poco exaltada, vio su puño apretado y luego a sus amigas dormir. Abrio el puño y vio la pluma de metal brillante en su mano, no pudo evitar sonreir tiernamente.

Se levanto con cuidado y tomo un trozo de cuero negro y con el hizo un collar. Se lo colocó y termino pegado a su cuello.

Y comenzó a arreglarse, en el proceso las otras dos chicas despertaron. Sora lleva puesto una camisa verde manga corta y encima un chaleco rojo. Con una falda color jins. Medias negras hasta las rodillas y botines negros con correas.

Las otras dos se estiraron e hicieron lo mismo.

Mirai lleva una polera blanca manga-larga y encima una manga-corta negra. Con falda de tablones negra. Medias largas blancas y botines negros con correas doradas.

Mientras que Marry utiliza una camisa color clara, encima utiliza una negra manga-larga arremangada hasta sus codos un poco holgada. Con bermudas pegadas color beich con muchos bolsillos. Más sus usuales botines.

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrar a sus amigos en la escaleras.

¿Listas? - dijeron los chicos con una sonrisa.

¡Sí! - exclamaron con una sonrisa para salir de la casa y dejar a los niños con Ami y Chiaki. Que terminaron peleando que este era un "desvergonzado" "pervertido" etc.

Ellos se fueron al parque y exactamente ha las 5:30. Sorata fue a preguntar cuanto faltaba exactamente para que comenzara el concierto y le dijeron que 15 minutos.

¿Estás preocupada? - dijo Yunan mirándola fijamente.

No... vamos a comprar jugos para todos - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba algo se estrello contra su cara. Se fue de espaldas.

¡¿Estás bien?! - grito ¡¿Leraje?! Llorando a cantaros. Ella asento con el dedo pero sus ojos son remolinos.

Esa seria mi pregunta - dijo incorporandose - ¿Tú dueño o dueña? - la Chara aguo sus ojos.

¡Me perdí! - grito llorando comicamente. Sora se exalto y miro hacia todos lados y acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

E-Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrar tu dueño - dijo acomodando sus lentes y dandole una sonrisa - ¿Sabes dónde estará?

En el concierto... - dijo un poco más calmada.

Está bien, Sora-chan cuidará de ti hasta la hora del concierto - dijo Yunan.

Sora-chan, es muy amable - dijo Mor y esta se sonrojo mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibes. Tomo a Leraje y la coloco en su cabeza para darle otra sonrisa y seguir con su camino.

¿Y ese Chara? - pregunto confundida Mirai mirando a Leraje encima de su cabeza.

Se separo de su dueño y la ayudaremos, estará en el concierto - dijo con una sonrisa Sora.

Siempre siendo igual, Sora - dijo Marry y le dio una sonrisa a la Chara que se sonrojo - Buena y amable- y Sora se sonrojo intensamente apartando la mirada y sus lentes nublandose.

Los 15 minutos pasaron y entraron al concierto, en ello se separaron Sora y Leraje, esta iba volando y se choco contra la cara de alguien.

¿Otra vez...? - penso confundida la rubia. Pero al ver que la persona con la que había chocado la abrazaba preocupado. No pudo evitar sonreír. Fueron a sus puestos y se veía perfectamente el escenario.

Sora bajo la mirada pensando si era lo mejor haber dejado aquel Chara entrar al concierto. Miro al techo y luego al resto.

¿Audifonos? - todos se colocaron una capucha y seguido adufinos de varios colores, cuando las luces se apagaron.

Estamos preparados para lo que queran... Al-Thamen... - murmuraron.

En otro lugar se encuentra Kouha con una camisa negra manga-corta con varias tiras colgando. Usa muchas pulseras y anillos y pantalones con rayas y agujeros. Y una guitarra que es igual a la de Mirai pero en negro.

Parece tener una mirada bastante triste. Pero al sentir manos en sus hombros dos manos provenientes de Yukina y Yanase.

Dije que no vinieran... mi voz es una **calamidad** \- dijo Kouha.

Para eso existe la música que nos grabaste de niños... - dijo con una sonria burlona Yukina.

¡Eso no se lo digan a nadie! - grito un poco sonrojado - En cuanto a ti Leraje, trata de no irte muy lejos - la Chara asentó con la cabeza. Él la metió en un gorro negro para que no la afectará su voz.

Kouha salió con una sonrisa y movió su mano con carisma.

Sean bienvenidos a mi concierto... **espero que les guste** \- dijo contra el microfono.

La banda sonora comenzó a sonar y seguido con su guitarra.

¡Condenado tiene la misma que yo! - murmuro Mirai.

 **ZARA tsuita shadow minds kurui souna hodo (Las asperas sombras de mi mente me llevan casi a la locura)**

 **Who Am I? (¿Quién soy?)**

 **¡Michibiite yami no tsuki yo! (¡Estoy avanzando a la luna oscura!)**

 **Kokochi ii Dark Wind (Agradable viento oscuro)**

 **Mabushikute shining sky (Deslumbrante cielo brillante)**

 **Soredemo asahi e to kogareru (Y sin embargo aún asi anhelo la salida del sol)**

 **Kage to hikari (Luz y sombras)**

 **Ore to omae chikadzuiteku (Tú y yo, acercándonos)**

 **REal To Fake ga towareteru (Preguntando qué es real o falso)**

 **Black? White? Naze ka? Kokoro ga (¿Negro? ¿Blanco? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mi corazón)**

 **"rashikuiro yo" to SHAUTO shito utau yo (Grita y canta, "¡Sé de un color que más te acomode!"¨)**

Los ojos de muchas de las personas se vaciaron y sus Huevos salieron al aire siendo rodeados por un aura oscura.

 **Tsuyoku moete iru yozora ORION annafuuni (Orión quemándose ferozmente en el cielo nocturno)**

 **HÂTO no honoo no omomuku mma ikireba ii (Las llamas de tu corazón, esa es la forma que deberías ser y asi es cómo deberías vivir)**

 **Zenaku to gotaku narabe (El bien y el mal hablando presumidamente)**

 **Nayami tsukuseba ii sa (Deberías confiar por completo en tus propios problemas)**

 **Gemini Syndrome (Síndrome de Gémenis)**

Los ojos de todos se contrajeron, iba por la primera estrofa y había logrado que el proceso comenzará.

Mientras que un collar de cristal elaborado aparecia en su cuello.

 **Nukumori ga Emoty yoi no kuchibiru yo(La calidez está vacía, los labios de la noche)**

 **Where Is ai? dakishimete yoake made o (¿Dónde está el amor? ¡Abrázame fuerte hasta el amanecer!)**

 **Ore dake no Angek Lips (Esos labios de ángel son solo míos)**

 **Naze IKE nai? Devil Heart (El corazón endiablado ¿Por qué está sin esperanza?)**

 **Kajitsu no kaoiri ga Uh afureru (La dulce escencia de esta fruta está rebosando)**

 **Yokubou honmou zetsubou kibou kono (Deseo, ambición, desesperación, esperanza...)**

 **Zenbu no (Todos ellos)**

 **Furi haba aruhou ga kagayaku hazu (El movimiento pendular entre ellos ¡deben brillar!)**

 **Tabun zutto kyo mo asu mo mayou sa (Tal vez hoy y mañana, todo se ha perdido)**

 **Dakedo mayou koto wa HONKI no trues (¡Pero la duda es la seria verdad!)**

 **Omoi o subete hikisukeru BURAKKU HÔRU (Un hoyo negro que se dibuja en todos mis sentimientos)**

 **Koi mo yume mo (El amor y los sueños también)**

 **Hashii mono wa te o nobasa nagerya MONO ni naranai (A menos que alcance las cosas que quiero ¡Ellas desaparecerán pronto!)**

 **Futari no jibun tachi to tatakai kotae o shire (Conoce la respuesta por la que hemos estado luchando por nosotros mismos)**

 **Tokihanatte Your Dream (Libera tu sueño)** \- Los huevos iban por la mitad y aún no podían interrumpir.

Un solo de guitarra sonó y los huevos iban cada vez convirtiéndose más en negros. Comenzaron a temblar de impotencia. Al no poder hacer nada.

Kazune iba a interrumpir, pero Sora lo tomo del hombro.

Kazune... tranquilo... ya debe faltar poco - dijo Sora, pero apreto su hombro y él entendió.

Pero... ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso? - pregunto Mirai mirando fijamente a Kouha.

 **Michiru tsunoru tagiru mukau sono me wa (Madurando, cada vez más fuerte, hirviendo, siguiendo adelante...)**

 **"Rashikuiro yo" to SHAUTO shite uatu yo (Aquellos ojos cantan y gritan "¡Sé de un color que te acomode!")** \- casi grito.

Se pudo jurar que las miradas de él y Sorata se encontraron.

 **Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION annafuuni (Orión quemándose ferzomente en el cielo nocturno)**

 **HÂTO no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii (Las llamas de tú corazón, esa es la forma que deberías ser y así es como deberías vivir)** \- Sora miro a los Charas que solo asentaron con la cabeza para volar por todas partes.

 **Nageku kurai ga choudo ii (Tal como lo lamento continuaré)**

 **sagashi tsudzukete madoe (Buscando a través de mis dudas)**

 **Gemenis Syndrome (Síndrome Gemenis)**

 **Zenaku to gotaku narabe (El bien y el mal hablando presumidamente)** \- Los huevos ya iban a ser completamente negros y Sora se comenzó a mover entre la gente.

 **Tsukeraba ii sa (Deberías confiar por completo en tus propios problemas)** \- Un botín negro se resbalo y subio unas escaleras.

 **Shinjite mite Your Dream (¡Yo intentaré creer en tu sueño!)** \- Los huevos brillaron hasta ser negros y luego se ve a Sora encima de Kouha, sus rostros están muy cerca, pero los lentes de Sora se cayeron y había tirado el microfono.

Detente... - murmuro con el flequillo bajo. Comenzó a temblar, pero no nerviosa, si no de impotencia - Acaso quieres que te odie más... - lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sostenidas. Tomo el microfono - ¡Mor! - y lo piso con fuerza rompiendolo.

¡¿Qué haces?! - le lanzó algo que ella esquivó rápidamente.

Ahora nosotros... - lo señalo con su dedo - sanaremos todos los huevos que has convertido en negros... - dijo fríamente, con ojos de gato afilados y vacíos.

¡Agares! - dijo Yuzuyu.

¡Sí! - asentó el Chara.

Watashi no kokoro... - decía tranquila y su sonrisa. Giñó un ojo - ¡Anroku!

Su ropa desapareció.

Su cabello se ato en dos coletas.

Paso sus manos por su vientre y creció una camisa -de abajo hacía arriba-. Seguido choco sus manos y largas mangas aparecieron. Movió la cintura y creció una falda.

Hizo un paso de ballet y medias crecieron y seguido choco los tobillos apareciendo zapatos.

Extendió un brazo y luego con el otro choco la mano - **¡Chara'Nari: Black Pecher (ペストPesuto)!** \- declaro poniendo sus manos a un lado de su cintura como abrazando a alguien.

Su cabello fue recogido por dos clips y diademas, cada uno poseen puntos blancos en ellos, dejandolo como dos altas coletas. Su flequillo se orienta levemente hacia el lado izquierdo, cubriendo su frente.

Ella lleva un vestido negro con mangas separadas, cada una posee botones blancos en ellos. Su falda blanca posee un patrón negro de lunares a ellos con forro negro de la falda y la segunda serie de mangas. En ambas mangas y la falda es una tercera parte de la tela que es de color blanco en un patrón de volantes. Lleva zapatos negros sobre sus pies, junto con negro, el muslo medias altas. A lo largo de la cintura es un cuerno azul en poder de una cuerda de color marrón.

Zepar... - dijo Suzume. Él asento - Watashi No kokoro - cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos - ¡Anroku! - una onda de sonido cubrió su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer su ropa.

Extendió los brazos y los brazaletes aparecieron.

Toco su cabeza creando la coleta. Seguido sus hombros, su pecho y su vientre apareciendo su vestido.

Choco las rodillas, para crecer las cintas. Y dio un giro de bailarina para aparecer su cola.

Cayó de alguna parte y se extendió su cola hasta usarla como bufanda - ¡Chara'Nari: Princesa del Sonido!

Nosotros también - dijeron los dos chicos rubios viendose.

Watashi No kokoro...

Ore No kokoro...

¡Anroku! - extendieron los brazos y una luz apareció seguida de sus transformación.

¡Chara'Nari: Ice Make! - dijo Izayoi.

¡Chara'Nari: Bishamonten! - dijo tocando su sombrero Aoi.

Encargaos de los huevos vosotros... nosotros ya tenemos oponentes - dijo saltando Mirai mientras que "Reina de las constelaciones" aparecia. Para huir de las manos de Yukina.

Mientras que Marry se transformaba y con su cetro atrapaba la cadena de Yanase. Pegaron sus rostros y se miraron decididos.

¡Sōru-sen! - declaro decidida mientras que rayos tocaban al chico zorro.

¡Tamashi no Maho! - declaro Mirai mientras los dragones se iban contra Yukina que los esquivo y su pelea comenzó.

¿Vas a pelear conmigo? - dijo tranquilo Kouha mirandola.

Sí... - declaro tranquila, se miraron un rato.

¡Watashi No Kokoro...!

¡Ore No Kokoro...!

¡Anroku! - exclamaron.

Chara'Nari: Slayer No Fire

Chara'Nari: Tenrin No Yoroi.

Se miraron un rato más para luego correr el uno al otro y chocar sus armas. Se dieron la espalda y se volvieron a golpear.

Sorata salto y lo iba a golpear, pero este la aparto con la espada. Ella rodó pero se levanto para volver a pelear. Siguieron en saltos y choques de grilletes y espadas.

Se tomaron las muñecas y se golpearon en el rostro. Apartandose mucho.

La mirada de ambos se vio decidida.

La mano de Kouha se lleno de la esfera de metal. Mientras que la de Sora de fuego.

Comenzaron a correr el uno al otro.

¡ESTA VEZ GANO... - chocaron sus ataques - YO! - y una pequeña explosión se dio.

Mientras que los otros dos chicos fueron tomados por la explosión. Y terminaron en alguna parte del escenario.

 **Aug Al-Hazard** \- dijo Yuzu alzado su brazo derecho al cielo para un gran pico alir del suelo, bastante alto y largo que creo un circulo - ¡Yashiro! ¡Kazune! - ellos aparecieron de la nada.

Kazune apuntó con una flecha y una gran parte fue cubierta por una masa azul.

Mientras que Yashiro mando una onda con su espada y fueron cubiertos por otra mas verde. Se fueron acumulando en el circulo creado por Yuzu.

¡Nuetro turno! - dijeron los rubios saltando

¡Karuha! - dijo Aoi y un revolver plateado aparecio en su mano - ¡Kazuha! - y una pistola calibre 45 - Kazuma - y un pendiente aparecio en su oreja - Y... - varios circulos se crearon alrededor de su ojo derecho se hiceron varios puntos como dianas de punteria de colores - disparo... - su mirada se ensombreció. Seguido para comenzar a disparar balas moradas que acorralos hasta el circulo.

¡Ice Make: shield! - y los huevos acorralados por Aoi fueron congeldos por Izayoi - ¡Duermelos Suzume! - grito desesperado Izayoi.

¡Yuzu cuántos hay! - grito mirandolos a todos.

Espera cinco segundos más... - sus ojos se mueven a todos lados y pararon en seco - 500 - declaro asustada.

Está bien... - extendió sus brazos como si fuese a volar - Freya... diosa del sonido... - su cabello se comenzó a mover con el aire - Toda la creación comenzó con una Nota del Alma... - apreto sus puños y sus mofletes se llenaron de aire y luego soltó un sonoró grito de su boca.

Todos se taparon los oídos antes de que gritara.

Mucha gente alrededor del domo se desmayo y los huevos tuvieron ondas de sueño.

Suzume tembló... y luego escupió sangre. Casi cae al suelo per Yashiro la tomo. Y esta sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Estoy bien... - declaro un poco cansada.

Sorata se levanto aturdida. Y eso que había tapado sus oídos. Al igual que Mirai y Marry se levantaron.

Todos ¿están bien...? - dijeron mirandolos. Ellos asentaron con la cabeza. Miraron a sus oponentes temblar.

Tienen oídos sensibles... y eso que le dijimos que se taparan los oídos... - dijeron todas resignadas. Aunque Sora no entendió porque le dijo a Kouha que lo hiciera.

Sus transformaciones desaparecieron y vieron fijamente las masas contener a los huevos.

Los sanaremos... escuchad nuestra canción... - pidieron. Yunan, Paimon y Phenex le dieron microfonos. Suspiraron - Ya... - entrecerraron la mirada y luego unas ondas pequeñas de piano se escucharon.

Se podía jurar que habían pequeñas aves de luz aparecieron.

 **Irotoridori no sekai de gûzen ni deatte shimatta no futari wa (De casualidad, los dos nos encontramos en este mundo multicolor)** \- Cantó Sorata un poco nerviosa.

 **Unme nante kantan ni shinjirenai kedo (No puedo creer tan fácilmente en algo como el destino)** \- Cantó Marry.

 **Onaji yume mite itai (Quiero tener el mismo sueño que tú)** \- Cantó Mirai con los ojos cerrados.

Abrieron sus ojos y el sombrero de Sora apareció. Las alas de orejas de Marry. Y el bastón de Mirai en su espalda.

 **Nakigao mo egao mo yattekuru ashita ni (Tu cara triste, y tu sonrisa, y el mañana vendrá)** \- continuó Mirai.

 **Kokai wa niawanai (Arrepentirse no va conmigo,)** \- Cantaron Marry y Sora. Todas se tomaron la mano y extendieron una.

 **Kimi ga soba ni iru kara (ya que tú estás junto a mí)** \- cantaron todas en sinfonia.

 **Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo... (Quiero mantener estos fuertes sentimientos)**

 **Jigu-zagu kamo shirenai (Quizás vayamos en zig-zag,)**

 **Jigu-zagu demo înda (pero creo qu está bien de esa forma) - sonrieron plenamente.**

 **Forever and ever with you (Por siempre y para siempre junto a ti,)**

 **Michi wa tsuzuiteku (el camino siempre continuará)** \- los huevos fueron cubiertos por una energía blanca.

 **Okujô kara mitsuketa machi keshiki** \- cantó Mirai.

 **Izrodzuku kisesu zawatsuita hitonami** \- cantó Sora.

 **Eien nante kantan ni mienai yo onnaji sora miageta** \- cantó Marry.

 **Hontô demo uso demo makiokoru ashita ni nandaka kitaishichau ne** \- cantaron todas.

 **Boku wa soba ni iru yo** \- Los huevos brillaron hasta ir por la mitad. Todos sonrieron y los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

 **zutto soba ni iru kara**

 **Deko-boko kamo shirenai**

 **Deko-boko demo ii nda**

 **Forever and ever with me**

 **Michi wa koko ni aru**

Mi propio corazón... ¡ábrete! - dijeron todas.

Su ropa desapareció.

Mirai extendio sus brazos.

El sombrero de Sora cayo en sucabeza.

Las orejas de Marry aparecieron seguidos de sus vestido.

Y una inmensa luz las rodea como un círculo.

 **Kimi ga soba ni iru kara - cantó la sombra de Sora.**

 **Tsuyoi kimochi de... - cantó la silueta de Mirai.**

 **Itai yo... - fue el canto sostenido de Marry.**

 **Kimi ga soba ni iru kara** \- cantaron todas mientras la luz se esparcía como nieve y caía por toda la ciudad.

 **Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo**

 **Jigu-zagu kamo shirenai**

 **Jigu-zagu demo ii nda**

 **Forever and ever with you**

 **Michi wa tsudzuiteku**

 **Forever and ever with me** \- Sora se dio vuelta y señalo a Kouha mientras lo miraba con ojos decididos.

 **Zutto issho da yo -** canto la nota final ella.

Sus transformaciones desaparecieron y vieron como los huevos eran blancos y les agradecían antes de irse.

Que bien... - dijeron las chicas con ojeras en sus ojos.

Buen trabajo... ¿Chicas? - las chicas cerraron los ojos y se desplomaron en el suelo.

¡Porque sabiamos que esto pasaria! - exclamaron yendo en su ayuda, para cargarlas.

Deberes de escuelas. Gracias a Yoshino-san no tienen tarea - declaro Yuzu señalando el cielo.

Que voces tan potentes - admitió Kouha.

Depende que con sentimientos que se canten - dijo Yukina levantandose limpiando su ropa casual.

Pero... Kouha... no canta esas canciones porque le guste ¿Entonces? - dijo confundida Leraje.

Se podría decir que son malinterpretados - dijo Yanase.

Vamos, a casa - dijo Kouha levantadose limpiando su ropa y vio algo en su mano y se sorprendió. Eso se lo había arrancado a Sora en medio de su pelea. Bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente.

¿Qué con esa sonrisa? - pregunto Leraje un poco feliz.

Sabe... - y la metió en su bolsillo.

¡Kouha, responde! - gritaron Ukyo y Tomoe. Los castaños solo soltaron una leve carcajada y se levantaron para seguirlos.

* * *

Estamos cansadas - exclamaron las tres chicas de cabellera particular, al borde del sueño.

Vosotras dijisteis: **Hay que darle buen ejemplo a los niños, a clases...** \- repitieron sus Charas. Ellas los miraron mal.

Pero luego vieron como la puerta se abría mostrando a Kouha acompañado de Yukina y Yanase, que ya no usa muletas.

Aunque se debió destacar cuando peleo con Marry ¿?

No importa... - dijo Marry acomodandose al ver que también entraba Yoshino-sensei.

Los chicos se sentaron a su lado, y Kouha vio la mira la mirada triste de Sora.

Oye... - ella lo miro de mala gana.

¿Qué? - dijo tranquila como siempre.

Ayer te quite esto... - todos los miraron, él saco el collar de pluma de metal, ella se sorprendió - ¿Por eso estás triste? - cuestiono con su tono tranquilo. Ella aguo la mirada y sus lentes se empañaron.

Gracias... - se lo quito y se lo coloco y todos se preguntaron.

 **¿En serio? Fujisaki Sorata tiene que tener un novio. Definitivamente.**

Y albina y peli-rosa suspiraron. Su amiga nunca cambiaria, fría y distante con los demás.

A mitad del día comenzó a llover, y ninguna había traido paraguas.

A la salida Sorata fue a buscar entonces se encontro con Kouha parado en la lluvia, en la cancha.

Ella se escondió. De seguro se burlaria de ella por no traer paraguas. Vio como él tenía una mirada triste.

Kouha... - pronuncio una voz en su capucha, para no mojarse. Abrió la boca para hacer que Sora abra sus ojos sorprendida.

 **Kanashii hodo hikari dashita (La luz vino cuando las cosas eran sombrías...)**

 **Shiroiyami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare (...para traspasar la absoluta oscuridad y convertirse en alas)**

 **Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta (El frío sol me golpea)**

 **Kainarasareta Jiyuu ga atta (Mi libertad no será domada)**

 **Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru (La noche milagrosa se refleja en el espejo)**

 **MASUKU wo hazushi hajimeta my soul (La mascara que cubría mi alma ha desaparecido)**

 **Kuzurete yuku kave no mukou wa (No existe distinción, no es posible encontrar)**

 **Zetsubou mo kiboy mo (La esperanza y desesperación)**

 **onaji kao suru (Una misma identidad)**

 **Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara( Y si tú corazón no está satisfecho aún)**

 **Tobitateru shuumatsu no (Vamos a volar en la inmensidad)**

 **PORIRIGUE e (Hoy y siempre hasta el final)**

 _Esa voz es... de mi sueño..._ \- pensó extrañada Sora.

 **Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai (Este mundo donde el viento vigila sin cesar)**

 **Mamorubeki mono wa nana na no ka? (¿Qué será aquello que debería proteger?)**

 **Hitotsu, hitotsuitami o shiu tabi (Mi camino es doloros, desde hace tiempo ya)**

 **Hontô no jibun e to chikadzuku (Cada vez conozco a quien realmente soy)**

Sora vio como aquellas espesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Se preocupo. Tal vez... solo tal vez, Kouha no era tan mala persona.

Apreto la falda.

 **Kieyuku Fake Ligth (Y si al desaparecer )**

 **Umareyuku True Light (Una luz renacerá)**

 **Kono te ni... (Que ilumnia...)**

 **Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete (Ayúdame a forjar una nueva era hoy)**

 **Atarashi jidai o kizami tsuzukero (Vamos a atravesar la terrible oscuridad)**

 **Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni (Con este corazón que logró la libertad)** \- Kouha se toco el pecho con fuerza y se lo apreto.

 **Hateshinaku tsuzuite'ku (Vamos a valar por la eternidad)**

 **Byakuya o tobe (En la blanca oscuridad)** \- Sostuvo dolido. Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sora mientras se cubría la boca.

¿Por qué había soñado con aquella canción? E incluso con la misma voz.

 _No entiendo nada... me siento extraña_ \- pensó llorando.

Espiar es malo - dijo Leraje.

Ella se exalto y la miro, estaba llorando, aquella canción también la afectaba. Leraje paro sus lágrimas en seco al ver que era la chica que la había ayudado el día anterior.

¡Tú eres la que me ayudo! - volo hasta ella mojandose en la lluvia solo para frotarse contra su mejilla - Gracias... Kouha también... - Kouha la tomo antes de que continuará y miro fijamente a la rubia.

Se inclino hacía ella y le quito los lentes. Para ver aquellos extraños ojos fijamente, ella no se inmuto en lo absoluto, pero esa vez si se había puesto nerviosa.

¿Q-Qué? - dijo nerviosa apartando la mirada. Él le tomo el mentón obligandola a verlo, y esta se perdió en los ojos rosados del chico - Deberías cantar canciones más lindas, no tristes ni malas... - soltó de la nada, hasta ella misma se sorprendió - Gomen, me voy a casa - y se coloco su capucha y comenzó a correr para visar que no consiguió paraguas.

Kouha, estás feliz - declaro Leraje burlona.

¡Urusai! - grito sonrojado, vio que se había quedado con los lentes de la chica.

Pero no tardaron e llevarselos sus Charas, él suspiro.

Te gusta... - dijo como un gato.

¡Dije que te calles!

Concordamos... - dijeron asentando con la cabeza y un paraguas los castaños.

¡¿Vosotros también?!

Tal vez si se lo contamos a Yume y Nai concordaran - dijo Ukyo feliz.

Me rindo... - se volvió una masa blanca y azul. Pero aparto la mirada levemente sonrojado - Es que su voz... es de un **amarillo pálido...**

* * *

Canciones:

 **1.- Orion SHOUT OUT - Natsuki Shinomiya**

 **2.- With You/ With Me - 9nine**

 **3.- Byakuya True Ligth - D.N Angel**


	14. Saga I: X

Mirai se estiro a todo lo que le dio su cuerpo.

Les habían dicho que tenían hora libre y por eso estaban totalmente...

Esto es aburrido... - dijo Mirai. Sora y Marry habían salido a buscar unos libros para distraerse. Y sus Charas estaban dormidos.

Se le ocurrió un plan. Iba a practicar o escuchar la banda sonora de su canción para el concurso.

Se coloco los audífonos y comenzó. Se preocupo. Yukina y Yanase estaban de arriba para abajo con Kouha, pero parecían felices. Y por eso se sentía más tranquila.

Pero su voz y la de Marry y Sora ya casi no aguantaban más. Debido a la fama de Kouha han tenido que sanar muchos huevos "X" y como era su trabajo no podían evadirlo.

* * *

 **OPENING**

* * *

Odio el invierno... - declaro.

Tal vez sea por ser mitad gato - dijo Hina.

Está en tus genes - declaro Paimon.

Damare... (es una forma de decir: cállate) - les miro de reojo y siguio su camino. Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas por eso camino más lento. Y se encontró con Yukina, parecía molesto como si hubiese tenido una discución con alguien.

Entonces miro a la palida peli-rosa, decidió jugar con ella un poco.

Oye... ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? - dijo un tanto burlón.

¿Cuál? - respondió indiferente, su mareo había pasado asi que lo podía enfrentar.

De gatita con cara de ponerse a un lado del calefactor - declaro chibi divertido, pero serio.

La verdad sí - declaro la chica desviando la mirada.

En serio... - dijo sorprendido. Algo retumbo en los oídos de Mirai, que le dolio tanto que no pudo evitar taparlos.

Mira-chan... - dijeron preocupadas las Charas.

Duele... - declaro en voz baja.

Hey, Mirai - dijo acercandose Yukina.

Yukina... - le miro con ojos vacíos y ojeras debajo de sus ojos mostrando cansancio, movió sus labios pronunciando algo, él se sorpredió. Para la chica desplomarse en el suelo.

¡Mirai! - exclamo un poco espantado. Se acerco a la chica que tenía la cara roja prendida en fiebre - ¡Espera Mirai! - la tomo en sus brazos para correr hacía la enfermeria.

* * *

Mientras con Sorata lanzaba libros molesta.

Razón...

Le habían quitado su preciado collar de pluma para llamar su atención.

Para colmo se sentía fatal y no podía usar Chara Change contra ellos. Así que opto por lanzar los libros.

Se lanzó de las escaleras para parar en frente de ellos.

Devolvedlo - extendió su mano en señal de querer que le dieran su preciado collar de pluma.

¿Es tan importante por? - dijo un chico extendiendola.

No me importa lo que vosotros piensen, dadme mi pluma - declaro un poco sonrojada y muy enojada.

En eso iba pasando Kouha y vio como la pequeña "Chibi-chan" era molestada por unos chicos de tercero. Y se les quedo mirando.

No planeas hacer nada, Kouha - dijo un poco preocupada Leraje.

Espera... - dijo tranquilo viendo comoella saltaba con tal de atrapar la pluma. Entonces vio lo que los chicos trataban de ver, y frunció el ceño.

¡Devuelvanlo! ¡Eso es mío! - grito un poco marea, al caer sus piernas tambalearon y le dieron innumerables ganas de vomitar.

Sorata... - dijeron lo chicos de tercero. Ella se tomo el estómago y los miro muy mareada.

Unos botines comenzaron a correr.

Devuelvanlo... - y se fue hacía un lado desmayandose.

¡Sorata! - exclmaron asustados, tirando el collar y yendose.

Mientras que Kouha, tomo rápido el collar y a ella en brazos para correr a todo lo que le dieron las piernas a la enfermeria.

* * *

Una mano paso por la frente de la albina.

¿Izayoi? - dijo confundida Marry.

Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre - dijo un poco preocupado el rubio - Justo ahora tienes física, deberás descansar durante esa clase. Quizas podrías dormir un poco en la enfermería - le miro con preocupación en los ojos, la albina parecía mareada. Sonrió.

Estoy bien, estoy bien. No hay de que preocuparse por algo así - dijo con una sonrisa moviendo su mano de un lado a otro bajando unas escaleras.

Pero últimamente estás muy colorada, ¿has estado teniendo pesadillas o...? - Marry se sorprendió al ver a Hakuyuu hablar con Yanase, aunque este no se veía muy feliz.

 _Cuando Yanase está con la familia Ren... no se ve muy feliz_ \- bajo la mirada un poco triste - _Pero yo..._ \- iba bajando otro escalón - _No soy nada para él tampoco..._

Izayoi se espanto para dar un grito muerto.

¡Marry! - grito asustado llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Marry se encuentra al final de las escaleras tirada en el suelo. Inconsciente y con la cara roja. Yanase se sorprendió al ver la cabellera blanca.

¡Marry! ¡Marry! - gritaba preocupado el rubio.

Yanase lo aparto un poco brusco haciendo que este lo mire mal.

Busca sus hermanas... - fue lo único que dijo para alzarla al estilo princesa - Yo la llevaré.

* * *

¿Quién pensaría que las tres se enfermarían el mismo día? - dijo un poco extrañado Yoshino-sensei viendo a las tres chicas con la respiración agitada debido a la fiebre.

¿Cuántos grandos de fiebre tienen? - preguntó Ami.

Fujisaki-san tiene 39º, Mirai-san 39º y Marry-san 42º - dijo la enfermera quitando los termometros.

¡¿42º?! - exclamaron espantados por la niña albina.

Sí... tal vez lo mejor sería mandarlas a sus casas - dijo la enfermera un poco preocupada.

Yo me encargo de eso... - dijo Ami - Dile a los de mi clase que no veremos hoy - suspiró y vio a las tres chicas - Y a los de Kawari Sezai No que están enfermas...

* * *

¡¿Tan alta?! - exclamo Izayoi preocupado.

Sí... Ami las llevo a casa hace ya varias horas - dijo Yoshino-sensei.

Esas chicas son de hierro... o muy resistentes. ¿Cómo pudieron estar tanto tiempo de pie si se sentían mal? - se pregunto Aoi.

Tal vez pensaron que les pasaría - dijo Kazune.

¿Cómo llegaron Mirai y Sora a la enfermería? - pregunto confundida Yuzu.

Ren y Yukina las llevaron - declaro.

Con "Ren" ¿te refieres a Ren Kouha...? - dijo extrañada Suzume, él asentó con la cabeza.

Oh... - dijo Yashiro sorprendido.

Que sea parte de Al-Thamen no quiere decir que no tenga corazón - dijo un poco molesto un Chara de cabello azul, que parece tener ropas hechas de plumas.

Baal... - dijo Yoshino-sensei resignado.

Que tengas un Chara a esa edad ¿es normal? - preguntaron todos.

Para nosotros sí - declararon divertidos.

Bueno... yo tengo que ir a una junta directiva - declaro Yoshino-sensei como si no tubiese opción.

Nos vemos - dijeron todos.

En serio... estoy un poco preocupada por Mirai y las otras - dijo preocupada Suzume.

Estaran bien...- dijo un poco preocupada Yuzuyu.

¿No estás preocupada? - pregunto extrañado Kazune.

Claro que lo estoy, pero ya es normal para nosotras - declaro Yuzu un poco molesta.

Bueno, tenemos que crear otro plan... si Sora, Mirai ni Marry pueden cantar, ¿cómo convertiremos a los huevos en blancos de nuevo? - pregunto Aoi.

Con el Urano-Metria - dijo tranquila Yuzuyu.

Ese ataque es peligroso... - dijo Izayoi.

Lo sé... pero es la única forma... además... lo perfeccionamos - dijo de nuevo.

Pero la última vez que lo hicieron en nuestra prescencia necesitaron ayuda de Mirai y Marry - dijo Yashiro.

Sí. Pero Marry encontro la forma de hacerlo individual... claro que gastará más energía - dijo Suzume.

Si no hay más opción... - acepto Aoi - Pero usarlo con precaución...

Sí... - asentaron.

* * *

Ami mira preocupada a las tres chicas que no paraban de retorcerse. Se levanto y cambió su paño en la frente.

 _Anemia hemolitica_ \- miró a Mirai - _Asma crónica_ \- miró a Marry - _Hipertensión pulmonar_ \- miró a Sora. Busco su telefono y llamo a Amu - Moshi-moshi... ¿Onee-chan? - escuchó un "Sí" - Ah... ¿Cómo decirlo? - murmuro - Mira-chan, Marry-chan y Sora-chan están enfermas - culmino.

 **¡¿QUÉ?!** \- se escuchó a través del telefono.

Tal vez sea porque ayer nos mojamos en la lluvia un poco - declaro Ami un poco triste.

 **Respira Amu** \- se escucho la voz tranquila de Rima. Pero se escucha también preocupada - **Ami... las medicinas están en las gavetas del cuarto de Amu, ella está golpeando su cabeza contra el muro diciendo: _volveremos mañana mismo._ Pero es mentira** \- Ami no pudo sonreír nerviosa.

Cerro el telefono y camino hasta el cuarto de su hermana mayor.

La de Mira es está, la de Sora está... y.. ¿uh? - emitió al ver una gema brillante amarilla con borde como el de Marry pero en blanco perla, volvió a llamar a su hermana.

¿Ah? Eso es de Sora - declaro Amu por el telefono más tranquila.

Hmp... está bien - la tomo seguida de las medicinas de las chicas.

Llego hasta el cuarto. Les disolvió la medicina para que pudieran tomarla. Y seguido le coloco el collar a Sora. Sonrió.

Así paso todo lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

¡Como nuevas! - exclamaron las chicas felices al mitad del pasillo.

Esa fiebre era tan alta y solo les duro un día - dijeron confundida sus segundos Charas.

Es que nuestros cuerpos se han acostumbrado - declaro Sora encongiendose de hombros caminado de ojos cerrados feliz. Hasta que choco con el pecho de alguien.

Esta persona la tomo de la cintura y sus rostros quedaron ligeramente cerca.

Ren-san, ¿podría dejarme? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Primero se dan las "gracias" - dijo un poco grosero.

 **"Gracias"** \- dijo de mala gana.

Y se adentraron al salón.

Sus amigas suspiraron, esa era Sora, no se iba a hacer más nada.

Al entrar se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, entro Chia... Yoshino-sensei, con la cara azul. Los miro a todos y con un tic en el ojo dijo:

¿Adivinen quienes volvieron? - Sora y Mirai palidecieron.

No puede ser... ¿verdad? - dijeron en el mismo estado.

Yo también quisiera que no - dijo tranquilo - Pasen - la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos, gemelos. Ellas en un rápido movimiento cubrieron sus cabezas con su capucha.

Altos, de cabello marrón oscuro. Uno con ganchitos azules y otro rojos. Con ojos azul rey como los de Chi... Yoshino-sensei. Con el uniforme perfecto.

Para los que no me conozcan : Yo soy Yoshino Takafumi - dijo el de gancho azules.

Yo soy Yoshino Masamune - dijo el de ganchos rojos.

Cuando encontraron lo que buscaban con la mirada. Y se abalanzaron a Mirai y Sora.

Para ser especificos. Takafumi a Mirai y Masamune a Sora.

Okairi'nasai... - dijeron con el rostro azul. Ellos se apartaron un poco y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Haciendo que ambas se sonrojen.

Hola, Mira.

Hola, Sora.

Quién diría que esos dos se volverían tan atrevidos... - murmuro burlona Marry.

Las cabezas de las chicas estallaron del sonrojo.

Chia... ¡Yoshino-sensei! Los alzo de la camisa enojado y los lanzo a sus puestos. Que eran detras de las chicas.

¡Les dije que se controlaran! ¡Mocosos! - dijo enojado.

Gomen... **Onii-chan** , perdón Sensei - dijeron los chicos con una sonrisa.

¿Son sus novios? - preguntaron Yukina y Yanase a Marry. Yukina más molesto que Yanase.

No... pero lo intentarán... - lo último desvío la mirada.

La clase comienza... - dijo aún enojado Yoshino-sensei, abriendo el libro y marcando la página.

Las clases dieron comienzó. Aunque no era tan malo que los gemelos volvieran. Las hacían sonrojar mucho con sus atrevimientos. Y tampoco evitaba que Sora recordará cosas triste de su pasado.

La verdad cuando era pequeña, mucha gente se burlaba de ella por su enfermedad. Y se encerro en su propio mundo.

Su única salvación fue Marry, y su piano. Aquella melodía la había hecho salir de su oscuridad. Quería llorar, y lo peor es que ella...

No sabe llorar, puede hacerlo por otras personas, pero siempre le ha costado mucho por ella misma.

A mitad de día comenzó a llover. Pero esa vez no fue Sora quien busco los paraguas si no Mirai y Marry.

Sora se encuentra hecha un ovillo en medio de todo el gimnasio.

Sora-chan... ¿no estás feliz? - pregunto Yunan preocupado.

Sí... pero, cuando pienso en muchas cosas tristes, me coloco en este estado - dijo Sora con la mirada entrecerrada.

¿Por qué no haces lo que Kouha? Cantar - dijo Mor.

¿Queréis escuchar la primera canción que escribi? - ellos asentaron con la cabeza. Ella se levanto pesadamente del suelo y extendió levemente la mano.

 **Oshiete, oshiete yo sono shikumi wo** \- Dímelo, dime, de qué manera funciona esto.

 **Boku no naka ni dareka iru no** \- ¿Hay alguien en mi interior?

 **Kowareta, kowareta yo kono sekai de** \- Estoy rota, me he roto en este mundo.

 **Kimi ga wararu nanimo miezu ni** \- Te ríes, pero no puedo ver de por qué.

Kouha iba pasando por ahí en busca de un paraguas, entonces escuchó la voz triste de Sora.

 **Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete** \- Estoy rota y está confusión, acaba con mi respiración.

 **Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo** \- Es confuso, tan confuso.

 **Shinjitsu sae FREEZE** \- que incluso la verdad CONGELA.

 **Kowaseru kowasenai** \- ¡Destrúyelo! ¡No destruyas!

 **Kurueru kuruenai** \- ¡Enloquece! ¡No enloquezcas!

 **Anata wo mitsukete** \- Encuéntrate y cálmate.

 **Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa** \- Sacudida intento estar de pie en este mundo distorcionado.

Sora cayo de rodillas y muchas auras de luz salieron del piso al contacto de ella.

 **Tsukitootte mienaku natte** \- Me he vuelto tan transparente que ya es imposible verme.

 **Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo** \- No me busques, no debes encontrarme.

 **Mitsumenaide** \- No me mires.

 **Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de** \- En este mundo dibujado por alguien,

 **Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo** \- sé que no quiero hacerte daño.

 **Oboetete boku no koto wo** \- Recuérdame como lo que en verdad fui.

Los pasos ligeros de alguien se acercaron para ver con su mirada azul por la ventana.

 **Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga kurumaru** \- Toda esta soledad se extiende envolviéndome cada vez más.

 **Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte** \- Soy apuñalada por los recuerdos en los que inocentemente reí.

 **Ugokenai hodokenai. Ugokenai hodokenai,** \- No puedo moverme. No puedo liberarme,

 **Ugokenai yo** \- ¡Ya no puedo moverme!

Se abrazó con fuerza a si misma mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Se contrajo en si misma.

 **¡Unravel!** \- ¡Libérame!

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no canta esa maldita canción? - dijo Masamune a Marry que solo mantiene la mirada baja.

Sin mentir, 4 años exactos. Creo que el hecho de que llegaran de golpe así como así, la hizo recordar muchas cosas - dijo Mirai con la cabeza baja. Mientras ve como caen las gotas de agua por el paraguas.

 **Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta** \- Algo cambio, y no puedo cambiarlo.

 **Futatsu ga kuramaru,** \- Dos circuitos que se mezclaron,

 **Futari ga horobiru** \- ambos se enfrentan a la destrucción.

 **Kowaseru, kowasenai** \- ¡Soy fágril! ¡Soy irrompible!

 **Kurureru kuruenai** \- ¡Enloquece! ¡Cálmate!

 **Anata wo yogosenai yo** \- ¡No permitiré que me contamines!

Algo paso que sorprendió a todos. Las auras las rodearon como un un remolino de nieve.

 **Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa** \- Sacudiendo intento estar de pie en este mundo distorsionado.

 **Tsukitootte mienaku natte** \- Me he vuelto tan transparente que ya es imposible verme.

 **Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo** \- No me busques, no debes encontrarme.

Comenzó a temblar notoriamente, mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo.

 **Mitsumenaide** \- No me mires.

 **Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni** \- He caído en está trampa que alguien más creó.

 **Mirai ga tokete shimau mae ni,** \- Y antes de que el futuro comience a desparecer,

 **Oboedashite boku no koto wo** \- te pido que me recuerdes...

 **Azayaku na mama** \- tal y como solía ser.

 **Wasurenaide, wasurenaide** \- No me olvides, no me olvides

 **Wasurenaide, wasurenaide** \- No me olvides, no me olvides

 **Wasurenaide, wasurenaide** \- No me olvides, no me olvides

 **Wasurenaide, wasurenaide** \- No me olvides, no me olvides

 **Wasurenaide, wasurenaide** \- No me olvides, no me olvides.

 **Kawatte shimatta koto ni Paralyze -** El cambio me ha paralizado,

 **Kaerarenai koto darake Paradise** \- dentro de un paraíso que es imposible cambiar.

 **Oboetete boku no koto wo -** Recuérdame, como lo que en verdad fui.

Todos bajaron la mirada tristes. Las auras fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

 **Oshiete** \- Dime.

Cantó entre cortada.

 **Oshiete -** Dime.

 **Boku no naka ni... dareka iru no**? - ¿Hay alguien... viviendo en mi interior?

¿Ven? - dijo Sora con una sonrisa segundos después de terminar la canción triste y contradictoria.

¿El qué? - pregunto llorando Yunan frente a ella.

La única forma que existe para poder llorar - dijo mientras las cristalinas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Canción:**

 **Unravel Tokio Ghoul. Versión Miku Vocaloid.**

 **Lamento tardar, me faltaba inspiración.**

 **Pero los veré pronto**


End file.
